The way of the Warlock
by Heiko2003
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry is looking for release in drinking during the summer. He meets a stranger who is suffering from a loss too. Are they able to get over their loss and help each other? And what does the stranger do for a living? Is he able to help Harry?
1. Dealing with the loss

**Disclaimer**: Sadly to say, but the well-known characters and the world of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. There is no commercial interest in this story, I wrote it only for fun. However, the plot and the non-canon-characters are mine ;-)

**AN:** I am not from the UK nor from USA or another country, where English is the main language. I am from Germany so if there are any syntax or grammar errors, please be so kind and excuse it or overlook it. Nobody is perfect! If you want to give me hints about repeated errors or incorrect phrases, feel free to point them out to me. I will read them and make it better next time. Thank you!

And now, enjoy the story!

**The Way of the Warlock **

**Chapter 1: Dealing with the loss and meeting strangers**

It was the 30th June 1996 as a teenager with raven black hair entered the pub „To the Black Dog"in London.

It was an ordinary muggle pub but it remembered the teen of his late godfather Sirius Black whose animagus-form had been a big black dog.

He felt guilty for the death of him, because he had been lured in a trap by his archenemy Voldemort. Sirius Black had followed his godson with a few others of the Order and fought the Death Eaters to rescue him. Sirius Black had died that damn day. He fell through the Veil of the Death in the Department of Mysteries. Harry had accepted that the whole guilt didn't lie by him alone. Others like Dumbledore, the old Puppet Master, and Snape, the Potter-hating potions master and lastly Kreacher the filthy excuse of a house elf were surely guilty as well as Harry. The fact remained that he was partially guilty though. That, the new knowledge of that prophecy and the wounds his friends received in the Ministry as well were burning him inside out. Nightly he awoke sweating and panting from nightmares. They weren't nightmares sent by Voldemort, they came from his subconscious and let him with a heavy lack of sleep.

To ease his pain from grieving and guilt, he sneaked out at night, cleverly avoiding the guards of the Order, and went drinking.

He had made quite the coup at Hogwarts before they went to the holidays.

He transfigured a simple sheet of parchment into a real ID-Card, an exact copy of his original. Only this copy stated he was born in 1977 instead of 1980 and to whomever he showed this card, he was eighteen... legal in the muggle world.

Sure he had to show his card whenever he ordered a drink, but it didn't only look like original, thanks to his magic it was... except for the fact, it wasn't registered anywhere.

And so he activated his marauder genes, which he had inherited from his father.

He went unknown to the Order and his relatives to a coin collector some few miles away and sold some of his galleons to him. The shopkeeper couldn't recognize the coins and so they hadn't a collectors value but the man agreed to buy them for the worth of the pure gold they consisted of. Harry made quite cash from this and got nearly 350 Pounds Sterling.

Happy with his new money, which meant more freedom for him, he went to the next clothing store and bought some new and more important fitting clothes. Two pairs of jeans one black one blue, some T-Shirts, sweaters, some sneakers and decided to get some contacts and new glasses which he did some days after.

He picked days for that, where his aunt and cousin were out of the house anyway, so he could hide his gatherings behind the loose floorboard under his bed.

And just now, he sat with his dark blue hooded sweater, base cap and contacts incognito at the bar in the pub and ordered ale.

The barkeeper recognized him already and didn't ask for his card anymore. After Harry had found this pub, he didn't go to any other anymore. The name of it remembered him of Sirius and so he drank to him nearly every other night.

He wasn't silly and knew that drinking wouldn't make the pain go away but it numbed it for a short time and that was enough for now. He drank also not too much and didn't got really pissed, but enough to make him forget for a while.

After an hour, a dark haired man sat down next to him and ordered a whiskey, not a glass, but a bottle and an empty glass. Harry stared at the man surprised. The man seemed to be around fifty years old and seemed really fit to Harry, judging by his athletic figure.

He filled the glass to the half and emptied it in one go.

Harry turned his head back to his ale and took a sip too.

As his glass was empty, he ordered a glass of whiskey instead of ale.

The barkeeper shot him a worried look and muttered, „Today was a bad day then?"

Harry nodded, „A bad night again, Will."

Will, the barkeeper, has got to know Harry during the last few days. On some days he would only drink some ales and exchange some words with Will. On other days, like today it seemed, he ordered Whiskey instead of ale and got nearly drunk. But Will knew and valued the fact, that Harry knew his line. He never got really drunk till now.

Will had sympathy for the teen and knew he lost someone near to him.

The dark haired man next to him scrutinized him thoughtful. Harry turned his head to him and looked him in his eyes. In the blue eyes of the stranger he recognized the same hollow look he saw every morning in the mirror.

„You seem to young to have to drink away great pain."the man said.

„And you? Did you loose someone near to you too, like I did?"Harry asked in a sad voice.

The man nodded and filled his glass and after a moment of hesitation Harry's glass also.

They clinked their glasses together and said quietly „To our dears."and emptied their glasses.

„Whom did you loose, if I may ask?"Harry asked, feeling connected to this man through his pain.

„My wife and my little daughter. She was eleven and should enter Hog... a boarding school this year."the man said.

Harry's head shot up and stared the man determined in his sad eyes.

„What?"the man asked surprised.

Harry looked over his shoulder, but Will was serving some guests and nobody was near them to overhear them talking.

He whispered, „You aren't talking about Hogwarts, are you?"

The man was clearly surprised and took a more exact look at his opposite.

„And what do you know about Hogwarts?"

Harry ignored the question and asked sadly, „Your wife and your daughter, were they killed by Death Eaters or maybe Voldemort himself?"

The man winced slightly but less then all the other wizards Harry knew.

„Yes they were. They were tortured by some of his inner circle for an hour and then killed before my own eyes. All that because I refused to join Voldemort."

„You say his name? I am impressed."said Harry with a hollow laughter, then he added, „I am sorry for your loss."

„Thanks. What's with you then?"

„My godfather was killed some days ago by Bellatrix Lestrange as he tried to rescue me from an ambush. The irony is, that I went to rescue him in the first place, but it was a trap for me."

„LESTRANGE!"shouted the man nearly and stomped his glass hard on the bar.

„You know that insane bitch?" Harry asked.

„Yeah, I ... kind of hunted her down and putted her to Azkaban."

„To bad, she didn't stay there then."Harry said and ordered another ale.

„Why would Voldemort lure you into a trap, a mere boy?"

„I may be a boy from age, but I have seen much more of his horror, than most ancient wizards alive, I think."Harry muttered quietly.

„An why did he ask you to join him?"Harry asked.

„Because... sorry, I will tell it to you, you seem sincere to me, but I fear, I will have to obliviate you afterwards though."

„Well I could tell you the same, but I am not allowed to do magic outside of school yet. But I agree. Let's talk freely today and do afterwards whatever you must. I don't feel up to secrets anymore. I had enough for a lifetime and you don't seem to be a supporter of Snakeface. So give it a shot!"

„You don't fear him, do you?" the man asked surprised.

„Why should I? He is nothing but a crazy murderer and it is my fate to face him, with or without accepting this fact. I agree, he is intimidating if he is standing in front of you, but for me it's not enough to fear his name. And one day, I will be ready to face him."

„You sound like you did stand in front of him. And you say, you are a minor?"

„Yes I am and yes I did, five times in one form or another."

„Five times?"the man said clearly impressed, „And you live?"

Harry looked him in his eyes with a sad look. „May I?"he asked and pointed to his bottle.

The man nodded, „Feel free!"

„Thanks."he poured himself and the man another glass.

He raised it and looked the man in his stern face.

„Yes I lived. I am the bloody boy who lived."he said bitterly, emptied his glass and stomped it down on the table.

„You're the B... Harry Po...?" the man asked aghast.

Harry laid his finger to his lips.

„Okay. Show me!"the man demanded.

Harry lifted his base cap and pulled his hair away, so that he could see his scar.

The man nodded, „Now I understand. Your godfather was Sirius Black and the battle you spoke of was that at the ministry. I am sorry for your loss, Harry. Sirius was a good man."

„You knew him?"

„Not personally. I heard of him and his adventures at school. I never believed that he was guilty."

„You never answered my question."Harry said after a thoughtful minute.

„Ah, yes. I was an Unspeakable."

„Unspeakable? And why 'was'?"

„Because I left. I had enough to work under such an incompetent minister."

„I second that. I wanted to become an auror, but I have no wish to work for a fool like him too."

„Why did you want to become an auror."

„I have to prepare to fight. That's why."

„I understand. Do you know, why Voldemort was really after me?"the man asked.

„No."

„Unspeakables are specialists. Much more capable than every auror but every Unspeakable is a specialist in his own branch. Some are weapon experts, some are scientists, some are warriors of a kind."

„And you?"

„I am the last true Warlock."

„A Warlock. That is a warrior of some kind, isn't it?"Harry asked slightly amused.

„Yeah, you could say that." the man smiled a bit.

„Warlocks are Mages specialized in Battle Magic and Warfare. They are schooled in tactics, strategy, dueling, stealth, and the most powerful curses, hexes and shields that are known to wizard kind. They are the only ones allowed to use dark magic, because Battle Magic is mostly dark if only slightly. The Unforgivables are of course the exception and are only allowed to use at special orders of the Ministry approved by the Wizardgamot.

To become a Warlock, you have to be of exceptional magical power, willpower and intelligence. It has to be approved by the department of mystery and the file is then top secret. An apprentice to a warlock will also be educated in his special talents if he has some."

„For instance Animagi?"

„For instance. So..."the man seemed to be in deep thoughts.

„If you don't want to be an auror, you could become a Warlock. I can nearly sense the power radiating of you. Are you interested?"

„Sure, I am."Harry said excited.

„I could be your master and you my apprentice. Apprenticeship is a very traditional form of education and you'll be taught only by me. You will have to live with me and will follow any orders I give you, exceptions are orders against moral and ethic of course."

„Sounds fair. How long does it take?"

„From one, but that's the theoretical exception up to ten years. I achieved my master after five. With the proper incentive you may get it in three, maybe less."

„I tend to believe, a dark lord after your arse is a proper incentive."Harry replied sarcastically. „Okay. Were do I sign? How about Hogwarts and living arrangements? And do you wish to take me as your apprentice in the first place?"

„Hmm... yes I do. I want to help you to erase the filth who killed my family from earth."

„That I will. I promised it to my dead parents and to Sirius. I will avenge them and I will protect my friends."

„That's the right way, boy... sorry. You are no longer a boy, Harry, not after what you went through. You know, after the old laws, you are no longer under the restriction of underage magic, because I as your master am then responsible for your actions. If you agree now verbally, I will remove the tracking charm of your wand. I will go to the ministry and get the paperwork done, but you have to accompany me to the department of mystery for a test of your abilities and your power level. I have no doubts though. You will stay where you are for now and you will attend Hogwarts for now too. You will take your NEWTS as fast as possible, before the end of your sixth year. That is your first test. The faster you accomplish that, the faster we will begin the real training. We will look for a place to stay then. For this time I will teach you some things and I will stay in Hogsmeade during this. You only have to find a way to Hogsmeade, that you can get out unrecognized."

„You're kidding me right?" Harry asked amused.

„What do you mean?"

„Have you ever heard of the marauders?"

„Sure."

„Well, my dad was one and Sirius another. The other two are also known to me. One is Peter Pettigrew, alias Wormtail. An illegal rat animagus, and he is alive and serving Snakeface now."

„That is interesting. So you are trying to say, that you do know of a way from School to Hogsmeade?"

„Well... two secret passages, that are usable now."answered Harry grinned.

„That's settled then. Fine. Any Questions?"

„Are you versed in laws?"

„Yes in the common laws and in all laws regarding dark magic and battle magic."

„I am a minor yet. When can I get my full inheritance? There must be more than my fault, at least the deeds for Godric's Hollow. I also don't know, to whom Sirius left his property. Maybe we can find in this way a place to stay and to train."

„That is a good idea, Harry. I will look into it. I think, there was a passus, that you could be technically of age, through the apprenticeship."

„I don't intend to be lazy, but what about holidays and free time... maybe to visit friends, once I leave school?"

„Have no worries. The master decides about free time, but I value friends and love, if you are in love. When you can apparate or make a portkey and are up to your work, you only have to ask me. We will have to look after your safety though."

„That's fine by me. For now I have people who look after me."

„I know. The Order of the Phoenix. Tend to are not very watchful, if you are here now, aren't they?"

„It seems so."Harry replied grinning.

„Do you think, you could sneak out tomorrow, to accompany me to the ministry for the test? Maybe in the morning? I will guarantee your safety, but as I said. Warlocks and those in training are on top of the secrecy in the Department of Mystery, even if they don't work actively for them. They do it, that they could call you in an emergency because you owe them so much. Our codex demands it though."

„So you don't work for them, but you do?"Harry grinned.

„If you put it so... yes." the man grinned too, „By the way. I am Richard Weller. Please be so kind and call me Richard or Rick."

„Sure. I am Harry, just Harry, by the way."Harry grinned. He was now in a better mood, because of the new perspective in his life.

„Nice to meet you, just Harry. Do you think, you can make it?"

„Let me think... yeah. We will meet at the park near the swings... as early as possible. Lets say six?"

„Why so early?"

„I tend to get not much sleep because of nightmares and so I can sneak out of the house without alerting my dear relatives. By the way, I started running at this time, so no one will notice something unusual. By the sound of breath behind me, I can mostly recognize, who watches after me and he or she is then in for a surprise. Hmm... or I could use a detection spell and a sleeping spell to make it easier when you remove the charm."

„You have a cunning mind my friend. That could work."

„Why thanks. The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. Some times I think he was right myself."Harry grinned and was joined by Rick.

„Then let's stop drowning our grief in Whiskey now and start moving on and go after the cause of it, but with a cool clear mind, free of rage and thirst for revenge." Rick said and raised his glass.

Harry did so too and they saluted, „For the cause!"they said and emptied their glasses and gave the half full bottle back to Will.

He said goodbye to both of them with a small smile and knew... he wouldn't see them again anytime soon and for once, he was happy about it.

„It's good you start running. You will need endurance and strength too."Will said outside and removed the Charm from Harry's wand.

„What can I do to further accomplish that? What can I learn during the holidays?"

„I will not be able to come to you and teach you. You can however learn the theory of Occlumency, Legilimancy, Apparition and Battle Curses along with the according laws by yourself. If you have the gift, you can also learn the basics of Animagus and maybe others. For your physical fitness, continue jogging."

„Maybe, we could get some weights tomorrow. If you show me, how to expand my room magically, I can set them up and train. I could also use a secret expansion of it, to store the necessary books and such so that never anybody would guess, all that is in my room. Is that possible?"

„It is. As I said, you are clever if you put your mind into it. I will teach you tomorrow the expansion-charm and an illusion spell to hide the expansion in such a way, that not even Dumbledore would find it."

„Why not simply divide the room physically through a copy of the original wall with a secret entrance through my closet?"asked Harry.

Rick shook his head, „That is even better. I like your kind of thinking already. We will have so much fun!"

„I hope so. Now I will head home, and look if I can get some sleep for an exchange. Today was a really good day. The new education will help me and it is a positive outlook. Maybe I will have a peaceful sleep, because just now I made my peace with Sirius. What about you?"

„I think I have a long way, before I can say that, but it looks certainly better, thanks to you, Harry. Rest well then and we will see each other tomorrow at six."

„Bye then!"

„Bye!"


	2. Paperwork, Testing and Shopping

**AN: **Well, I got 2 nice rev's so I think another chap is ok. Thanks for that msand and Nicole. To get one thing straight. That was not a one-shot! It is around 19 chapters and should be around 60.000 words when it is finished. Updates shouldn't take too long, but it is clearly dependent on the response I will get. So if I get more reviews, I will feel more motivated and updating will be faster. The reviews should be critical too, so If you find it fine, then you may write that, if not, tell me what is wrong. I can only learn.

On another note, I hope some of the reades of this story are going to read the English version of 'In the end' too. It is depressing to see, that there is only one review yet and it is nearly a month up now. So please have some mercy! ;-)

**Chapter 2: Paperwork, Testing and Shopping**

As Harry thought, he got a peaceful sleep for the first time since the end of the school and that without the help of potions. He awoke fresh and well rested for a change.

He showered quietly and ignored the snoring sounds of his relatives.

He dressed in his black jeans and a dark blue T-Shirt. He putted a simple black robe in his backpack. As usual he putted on his base cap and his new glasses. He took his contacts and sunglasses with him in his backpack along with his shrunken Firebolt only for emergency.

He donned his invisibility cloak after he got all his things he might need and went quietly down the stairs, carefully avoiding the screeching steps.

He had looked after a nice spell to find his guard. He recognized that they were mostly near the garden door.

He muttered a short charm which enabled him for about ten minutes to see in infrared vision.

"Whoa!" he whispered surprised as his vision changed abruptly. He saw now all in red colors and warmer places like the asphalt of the street which was warming in the sun, glowed in brighter colors. He saw now a yellow and blue shadow near the garden door.

He sneaked up to the Order member and whispered "Soporus!"

The figure sank down to the ground and he caught it, before it could fall down to the floor too hard.

He was surprised, the guard was relatively small in height.

He countered the vision spell with a "Finite Incatatum" and dragged the figure in the garden. He removed the cloak and he couldn't help to smile. It was Tonks. She had shoulder length hazel brown hair and a nice heart shaped face. She looked peaceful and sweet sleeping. He assumed, that was her natural form, because of the cloak there was no need to change her appearance. She looked nice. He wondered, how old she was. She looked a bit younger than in her disguises. He kissed her carefully on her forehead and whispered, "Sleep well, Tonks."

He laid her down on the ground and she curled up like a baby. Then he covered her with her cloak and put up a spell which let all muggles avoid this spot in the garden. He couldn't have the Dursleys fell over this fragile girl now, could he?

Then he put up a silencing charm around her. She wouldn't wake up for at least four hours if not awakened by something.

Then he went happily out of the garden and jogged to the park.

He reached it just in time. Rick sat relaxed on one of the swings and waited for him.

"Hi Harry." he said.

Harry was surprised and took his cloak away.

"Hi. How did you know it was me? Did you hear me? I used a silencing charm on my boots."

"Clever. No I didn't hear you but saw your steps in the grass."

"Ah. I have to remember that."

"You better do. Let's go. We have much to do."

"Okay. How do we get there?"

"Special Portkey. Grab it!"

He handed him a blank plastic-card.

He felt the usual pulling behind his navel and found himself in the circular room in the department of mysteries.

"Wow. We have overgone the entrance?"

"Yes. As I said. It is all top secret, even within the Ministry. The advantage of working under the department of mysteries."

"That's great."

"That it is. Follow me!"

He led him to a door, which looked like the door, he couldn't open at his last visit.

"Richard Weller and Harry James Potter." he stated to the door.

A white light shot out of the door and seemed to scan Rick. The same after that with Harry. He felt a slight tingling over his body as the beam wandered over him.

The door simply melted away after that.

"Wow." said Harry as he followed Rick in.

They were now in a long straight corridor with many doors left and right.

They stopped in front of one with a sign 'Department Supervisor'

Rick knocked and entered.

A gray haired wizard sat at the huge desk in front of them.

"Rick! Nice to see you. And you are Harry Potter I assume?"

Harry nodded.

"Hi Stanley. Nice to meet you too. You know why we are here?"

"Yes. You want to teach Mr. Potter the way of the Warlocks. Very interesting, that you just now decided to take an apprentice."

"It is necessary."

"That may be. Will he be independent or under our orders?"

"Independent for now."

"Fine by me. I know of some of your experiences with our dear minister, Mr. Potter. Now Rick, do you have the papers ready?"

"Here. I added a request for full adult rights for Harry. He has enough responsibility for that. He went through enough to mature far beyond his years."

"I have no objections. Mr. Potter, are you aware, that if you sign this, you will have full rights of adults but you are an adult before the law as well?"

"That is fine." Harry said without emotion.

"Then so be it. I declare him adult under the ruling of the apprenticeship and take the papers to the archives. Sign here and here please, Mr. Potter!"

Harry did as he was told. Then he got a magical ID-Card from Stanley which stated officially that he was an adult now. He also got a copy of the papers and the apprenticeship contract.

"Mrs. Winters is waiting for you two. I think it will be interesting to follow your education, Mr. Potter. Feel free to visit again, if you have questions."

"Thanks."

They went the corridor down to a door which stated: "Scanning and Testing"

Rick knocked again and entered.

Here they met a younger witch with blond hair and a white robe.

She smiled as the two wizards entered.

"Rick!"

"Clara. May I introduce you to my new apprentice. That is Harry Potter. Harry, that is Clara Winters, Unspeakable and scientist. Special branch: Magical Auras and Special Talents."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Winters and please call me Harry!"

"Thanks Harry. Now I believe you want to be tested?"

"I think so. May I ask a question?"

"That you just did." Clara said smiling.

Harry frowned, "Just like Dumbledore."

"Well, I am his grand niece. But have no fear. Nothing about any Unspeakable will leave this room."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. Now I wanted to ask, why is not every wizard tested if there is a way to do that?"

"It is not necessary that every wizard is trained in all his talents. The test may also be a bit painful. I hope you are ok with that?"

"That is no problem. I don't think it will come near the Cruciatus, will it?"

"No, of course not. You... you were hit with one?"

"More than one and from Snakeface himself. Not a very nice feeling, I assure you." Harry joked but his voice was underlaid with a bit of sadness but mostly determination.

"Sorry to hear that. Now lets start. Firstly I will make an aura scan of yours to get an impression of your magical power."

"As long as you don't tell me, I will one day be a great wizard, that's ok." Harry joked.

She smiled and led him to a circular symbol on the floor where he was to stand.

Rick was sent to the far back of the room to avoid disturbances.

Then Clara started to cast a complex series of spells on him and he glowed in different colors for a moment.

"That is strange." she muttered and continued to cast spells.

After that she took an apparatus out of her desk and scanned him with it.

She talked to Rick "He has a powerful aura without doubts and he seems to have at least two skills, but I can't scan them. He seems to have a block of some kind on him."

"Could it be the scar? The link to Him?" Harry asked suddenly very interested.

"It maybe the case. Could you take a look, Rick?" Clara asked.

He nodded and began to cast also complex spells on him.

"There is definitely a block. You're right Clara. It reeks of dark magic. Harry, I can remove it now, but it will surely hurt and you may pass out for a while."  
Harry shrugged, "I don't care. Get that thing of me!"

"As you wish. Clara, I need your help."

She nodded and he told her the spells they would use.

Two beams of blue light shot at him and he felt the pain. It was not as hard as the Cruciatus, but it felt not good either. He felt as if someone tried do drill a hole in his skull and then prodded his brain with hot needles.

He pressed his teeth together, determined not to scream and not to pass out.

They cast another three spells at him, before it was over. He didn't scream and he didn't pass out. He was white as a ghost though.

"It's over now Harry. Now are you up to the test again?" Clara asked full of sympathy.

He nodded, "Lets get over with it."

"Well. Rick, step aside, please!"

She repeated the procedure and now she was looking at him with wide eyes.

She shook her head and repeated the test.

"I have to be sure." she muttered.

She took a form of some kind and made notes and signs on it.

"Harry, did you ever change your appearance, like hair, nails or such?"

He shrugged, "I was once taken to a hairdresser and he cut it nearly completely down. The next day it was back as it was before."

"When was your last haircut?"

"That was the last cut. I thought, it was a wizards feature." Harry said now unsure.

Clara smiled, "That it is not, not for any wizard as a matter of fact. It may be so for a metamorphmagus."

"A metamorphmagus? You are joking, right?"

"No I am not. You will not have the full ability, but you should be able to change some of your features, for sure your hair if you find another who can teach you."

"Good, I know one. She lies sleeping in my garden now." he grinned.

"Why is that?" Clara asked.

"She was to watch over me today. I put her under a sleeping spell, a silencing charm and an avoidance charm."  
Rick laughed loud but Clara shook her head, "She will not be pleased when she wakes up."

"Then I should be better back then. She has quite a temper too." Harry grinned.

"Okay. Next. I know you didn't want to hear that, but your aura shows a power that surpasses easily every normal wizard. In fact you have the power level of a mage."

"A mage? What is that?"

"There are different power levels. The ordinary is wizard, above that is sorcerer and grand sorcerer like my great uncle and above that is mage and further grandmage. The last and only recorded grand mage was Merlin himself."

"Great, I lie now between Dumbledore and Merlin? Put that block back in place!" Harry groaned and Rick laughed.

"Go on, that wasn't all, was it?" Harry said.

"No, you are no normal mage either."

"I knew it." Harry swore.

"You are a fire mage. With the control of this power you will have complete control over fire, you can call it to your will and you will be resistant to it. But I must warn you. If you lose your temper, you may cause a catastrophe and if the power-outlet is great enough, it will be like Hiroshima."

"That is not good. I kind of tend to loose my self control." Harry admitted sheepishly.

"We will work on that." Rick said earnestly.

"Now the next. You have the ability of an Animagus with two forms actually, a royal eagle and a... shadowtiger. Now that is a rare form if there ever was one. You have to take a look in our archives to find information on both. Both are magical animals as well. I would like to take a look at both forms if you achieve them."

Harry could only nod. He was to shocked to truly wonder anymore.

"Anything else?"

"You are a parseltongue, but that you know already. Only now, you have full access to it and don't need a snake anymore. You have a slight gift of empathy and will feel other peoples emotions to some extend. With mastering of Occlumency and Legilimancy, you will be able to separate your own feelings from that of others. Could come in handy. You also have a knack for mindmagic and will master Occlumency and Legilimancy in no time since the block is away. Harder will it be, to master wandless magic. You have enough power to do it, but it is hard to control and reacts badly to that temper of yours."

"That I can second." said Harry laughing, "Anything else? Laser Eyes? Flying? Invincibility? Was my real name maybe Clark Kent?"

Rick laughed so hard, that tears ran down his face and Clara smiled also.

"No, that was it for now. There may be some changes, when you reach your magical maturity around 21, but for now, that is all."

"Let me get this straight. I have talents in mindmagic, wandless magic, metamorphmagus partially, empathy partially, Animagus ... two forms, both magical, I am a mage, I am a fire elemental and could blow up a whole town with a thought. Forgot something?"

"Yeah, you are a great wizard." Clara said laughing.

Harry frowned, but then smiled as well, "Okay, I surrender. Rick, you better teach me to control that all or I will grill you or something."

"That I will, Harry." Rick laughed.

"Now, that was all. It was nice to meet you, Harry."

They said goodbye to Clara and left the office.

"Could we get some books on all that? I am sure, there are no books about all that in Flourish&Botts?"

"Some maybe but not detailed enough for our purposes. We will get them now from 'Our' library."

They reached a great double door and got some books and took them to the receptionist.

"Mr. Potter? Welcome to our department. I know you're independent." the witch smiled.

"What kind of books do you normally read for fun?"

"Huh? Quidditch through the ages and the like. Why?"  
"Well, we can't have anyone read these books now can we? We don't want to loose them either. I will make copies for you and they are yours. For others they will look like Quidditch-books. So you will not rise suspicion. Nobody is to know of your training and status."

"That is cool, if I may say so."

"Thanks. Here... your books. Have a nice day."

"Thanks."

"What now? Now we take a look in your property. Touch the card. It will take us to Gringotts and after that we will go shopping in Diagon Alley and Muggle London, if you like."

"That's great. Let me get me my ... disguise." he said smiling.

He took down his new glasses, silver with a thin wire frame and more rectangular glasses. They looked much better than his old ones. He putted in his contacts and took his Sunglasses and lastly he donned his basecap.

"Not bad. Easy solution for now. If you can get your metamorphic abilities started it will not longer be necessary."

"I hope so. Lets go!"

They appeared in Gringotts shortly after and after a small argument they were led to the head goblin. There Harry demanded his full inheritance.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I have to ask Mr. Dumbledore." the Goblin said.

Rick kept silent. He wanted to see how Harry would handle this.

Harry's eyes flashed up in inner green light.

"And why is that?"

"He has the control over your property."

"No, from now on he hasn't. As you said, it is my property. I am officially of age and nobody has any right to control me or my property. Did I made myself clear?" Harry asked with a voice of steel.

The goblin shrank back under his piercing glare and the cutting tone of his voice. The aura of pure power and suppressed rage around him did nothing to help the small creature in front of the future Warlock.

"I want a list of all my belongings and the amount of money I own. I also want to know, what is my part of the left property of one Sirius Black. I know for a fact, that he left a will. And... I want it within the next ten minutes... if you would be so kind." Harry demanded with a silky voice that was laced with power.

"That is not possible."

"I don't care. If you think you can give the control of my property to a manipulating old fool, I will show you how wrong you are. And time is money. Surely you of all know that so hurry!"

The Goblin fled out of the room and Rick chuckled.

"You will make a fine Warlock, Harry. Already now you are intimidating to an extend that would put Dumbledore to a shame."

"Why thanks. As he said that Dumbledore is in control, I had to use every ounce of control I had. Otherwise, I'm sure I would have blown up this office. I felt the fire burning in me. I have to learn to control that Rick and that fast. I don't want to hurt anybody without intention."

"As long as you recognize this fact, you are on the right way, Harry." he said proudly.

The goblin entered eight minutes later and put a stack of papers down in front of him.

Harry however didn't touch it.

"Show me my estates!" he demanded.

The goblin took some of the papers and handed them to Harry.

"Thanks."

He scrolled through the parchments.

"Here. A cottage on the verge of Hogsmeade from my grandparents. That would be ideal for you to stay during my schooling and for us afterwards. So I am near my friends and can protect them if needed."

"Sounds good."

He scrolled further.

"As I thought. I have inherited Sirius House. Say Goblin, here is said there is a condition to this deed?"

"You have either to let a Mr. Remus Lupin stay there or give him another suitable home."

"That's ok with me then. Now about the money. How much?"

"I am sorry. I wasn't able to get the correct amount sir."  
"Then estimate it. I didn't want to know the sum down to the last Knut."

"Around 10.5 Million Galleons."

Rick whistled but Harry didn't show any emotion. He had thought it would be much. The Potters as well as the Blacks were old families.

"Say me, did Mr. Black left anything to other ones than me?"

"Yes. He left a sum of 100.000 Galleons to Mr. Lupin. You got 150.000 and Miss Tonks got 80.000."

"So the rest of the money came from my parents?"

"Yes, it accumulated through the ages by the Gryffindor line and later the Potters."

"Gryffindor? Why am I not surprised. I wonder, who owns Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts was owned partially by Gryffindor but the founders decided to let the school be his own owner. You have the right of a special quarter though and the right to use it as sanctuary whenever you want."

"Nice to hear." Harry grinned evilly.

Then he frowned, "Tell me, are there any servants in my deeds?"

"Yes there is one house elf in the noble House of Black. Two in the Manor at Godric's Hollow."

"I thought it was destroyed?"

"It was rebuild, seemingly by the elves themselves. They are however free and paid from your fault."

"That's ok."

"There is one house elf in Phoenix Home, as the Cottage in Hogsmeade is called. He was also freed by Miss Lily Potter and is staying at Godric's Hollow if he isn't working."

"That is also ok. Any special items, I have to know about?"

"The signet rings of the house Potter and Black."

"Normally you would only wear your Family Ring, Harry as the Property of the Blacks belongs now to the Potters. The line is now deceased as you are the last Black heir."

Rick explained helpfully.

"The ring of Potter grants also the entrance to Godric's Hollow. Otherwise no one can find it. You have to press the Tiger on the ring and say: 'Take me home to where I belong.'" the Goblin explained.

"A tiger? Give it to me please!"

He handed him the rings of Potter and Black.

The ring of Potter showed a black tiger which was striking a Dragon with his paw.

"Is that a coincidence?" Harry asked Rick.

"You know, the Forms come after your personality. That maybe a reason for your form."

Harry nodded.

"Anything else?"

"A charmed motorcycle in the black fault, some ancient books, I believe and I have to admit, I don't know, if there is more, Sir."

"Good. I need some money. Is there an easier way to get some? And muggle currency as well?"

"To our VIP's we offer a credit card and a debit card which are to use in the muggle world. As the Potter heir you can admit payments in any wizarding shop with your signet ring, Mr. Potter. You may ask for money as well at the VIP counter. There is no need to drive down to our dungeons. The limit for that is however 10.000 Galleons per day. If you want more, you have to go down."

"That should be enough, thanks. May I have the cards?"

"I took the freedom and let them to be ordered. They should be ready every minute."

"Thanks. Why weren't you so nice from the beginning?" Harry asked nicely.

"Well, I am sorry for that, Mr. Potter. I hope, that you can forgive me. The fact, that you are now officially of age and on the other Hand Headmaster Dumbledore was not a simple thing for me. I want to apologize."

"Accepted. I must however point out, that nobody is to know any information about my property that includes Dumbledore."

"As you wish. We are discreet."

"Thanks."

He got the cards and codes for them and got a magical enlarged bag of Galleons for the shopping. He took 5.000 Galleons and the bag wasn't larger than a fist.

Then they went shopping.

Harry got a new wand holster which allowed him fast drawing and it was charmed against summoning and theft.

He got also a collection of new fine robes and other wizarding clothes.

Further he bought some books, potions, ingredients, boots and a collection of weapons at the advice from Rick. He got a set of silver daggers, two throwing knifes to be placed in his boots and Rick wanted him to have a sword.

"A sword?" Harry asked.

Rick grinned and pulled his robe aside. There Harry saw a longsword hanging at his side.

"You know, I have a sword already. Only that Dumbledore has it in his office."

"And what kind of sword would that be?" Rick asked interested.

"The kind of Godric Gryffindors sword." Harry said grinning.

"Gryffindors Sword? Well, do you know, that this is a highly magical weapon? Much more magical then the ones you bought already?"

"I thought so. Why?"

"Because, if it truly belongs to you, you can summon it with a thought every time."

"Well, that is a neat Information." said Harry with an evil grin. He raised his hand and called the sword with his mind.

A second later he could feel the well known weight in his hand.

"I think, someone is now heavily wondering where it went." Harry said laughing and looked to the clerk in the Armory store.

"I want a nice scabbard for that."

"A charmed one, wearable at the back and at the side please. Strongest dragonhide if you have." Rick added.

The clerk nodded hastily and went to the back.

He appeared later with five scabbards.

One was black and hat a white black striped tiger on it, which was on the jump.

"That I want." Harry said. He took it and stuck the sword in it.

"It fits, I will take it."

They let nearly 500 Galleons in that store.

"How about some treatment?" Rick asked.

"What?"

"Well a haircut, earrings, tattoos of you like?"

"Tattoos? Earrings?"

"Well, I don't have an earring anymore but I had one as I was younger. I have also some nice tattoos."

"Well, it sounds surely interesting."

He led Harry to a store for such things and greeted the clerk.

"I want to speak to the owner. Tell him Rick is asking."

"A moment please."

One minute later a bald muscled man came from the back and hugged Rick.

"Ricky. How are you?"

"Better. Could we go to the back please?"

"Why yes. Follow me! You close the shop and take lunch break. Be back in two hours."

"Yes sir." The clerk did as told and left.

"So, who is your special guest now?"

"That's my apprentice Harry Potter. Harry, this is Joe."

"Nice to meet you Harry."

Harry was pleased, that he didn't look up to his scar once.

"What can I do for you both?"

"Well, he is in need of a haircut. He maybe also interested in some earrings and tattoos."

Joe clapped his hands and laughed.

"You are the type who doesn't care about your fame and famous scar, right?"

"Right."

"Well to piss all of, you should tattoo another one on the other side of your forehead which mirrors the original and cut your wild hair short." he said joking.

Harry couldn't help it, he joined his and Rick's laughter.

"I think not. But it is a nice mental picture, Joe. Well, I thought of a black tiger and a royal eagle."

"Nice combination especially if you choose magical tattoos. I would recommend your back. There is enough room to move for them. It is also a nice picture Harry."

"Thanks."

"We could add a matching earring to that. We will find something to your liking. I would recommend short hair though. Forget the scar. You are what you are, Harry. They stare at it if you hide it or not. And for disguise, there are better methods."

"Harry, trust him with it. He is a master in his branch." Rick assured him.

"Thanks. I think, I will trust you with this. For the disguise, we are working on that."

"As I thought." said Joe grinning, "I know Rick since childhood and I know what he did for a living."

Harry nodded.

"Then lets get to work."

Two hours later, Harry left the shop, with short brushed up hair with dark blue tips. He had now an earring it was a simple silver ring through his ear. He liked the idea of a tooth, but didn't want to copy Bill. The simple ring was cool enough and went well with his short hair.

He also had a huge black tiger on his back which took nearly a third of his back area. Another quarter was covered by a majestic silvergrey royal eagle when he spread his wings. Clara had told him the color of his forms already.

He did get a third tattoo on his right arm around his upper arm in the height of his bicep. There, written in ancient runes stood: "May the power of the righteous fire blast away all evil from the earth to protect the innocent and avenge all victims."

It was written in black runes, outlined with deep blood red and looked foreboding but stunningly cool.

Now combined with his sunglasses nobody would recognize him even without the basecap. Rick had cast a complex temporarily glamour charm to hide his scar and it worked perfectly. For once he was a normal slightly rebellious teenager on a shopping trip.

They went now to muggle London, where he got nearly a whole new wardrobe, a complete set of weights with a bench, a cardio cycle, a punching bag and some other machines for pulling and such.

It was nearly four in the afternoon as they went back to privet drive. After an advice of Rick he had bought a nice but plain silver necklace for Tonks.

"Then face the wrath of your girl, Harry." Rick said laughing and bid him goodbye.

"Yeah. And if I survive, I will sneak out again next week to visit the Houses with you. Chances are, that I will go to Sirius house soon enough. Sneaking out will be so much harder then."

"See you."

"Bye."


	3. Dealing with ENN TEE

**Chapter 3 Dealing with Tonks**

Harry sighed, "Here goes nothing."

He went in the House of number 4 and went up to his room.

The moment he entered his room, he was roughly pulled in, the door was locked with a charm, and a privacy charm followed.

Tonks looked now like her usual disguised self, except for the fact, the she was angry beyond reason.

"Tonks, I am sorry, you know." Harry started but was immediately silenced by a charm.

"Now you will listen to me, boy!" she bellowed.

Harry frowned. He hated it to be called 'BOY', firstly it reminded him of his treating by the Dursleys and secondly he wasn't a boy anymore.

"DON'T TAKE THAT LOOK WITH ME! You want to be treated like an adult? Fine, if you will ever become one, I will think about it." she yelled.

Harry became slightly angry himself.

"What were you thinking, sneaking out like that?" she yelled at him.

"I know you are sorry about Sirius."

That hit hard in his guts.

"I know you think, you are responsible for it. Well, here is the news. While it was incredible stupid to go to the ministry, the same level, as you did now, you were NOT responsible for Sirius actions, because he should have stayed in his damn fucking house. The world doesn't spin around you alone, Harry! I don't want to bear it any longer to see you grieving and rotting away. You were once such a nice boy. And you are not the only one. Remus is nothing but a hollow shell anymore, barely talking. Even, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins are grieving for him. Damn, he was my friend too. I can't stand it anymore!"

Now she broke down and sobbed heavily and he felt a sting in his heart.

"And then.. then you go who knows where and put a sleeping spell on me. I awoke after a HALF day and now I waited for four hours not knowing, where you went, if you were abducted, killed or whatever. I was scared to death Harry."

He couldn't bear it any longer. He had hurt her heavily and done her and every other person Sirius was dear to wrong.

He went over to her and took her in a heartfelt hug.

He felt something snap in him, as he tried to talk and her silencing spell was broken.

He stroked her gently over her back, as she sobbed on his shirt.

"It is alright. No, it is not I know. But let me tell you something. I wasn't hurt or abducted. I went to London and had some things to do. I couldn't wait longer to get this done. It was important... for me and the war. Please trust me! I had no intention to hurt you. Please believe me." he said in a soothing voice.

"Harry, I couldn't bear to loose you too." she sobbed.

"I am sorry. Please forgive me." he said sincerely.

She nodded and dried her tears away.

She looked him in his deep green eyes.

"What did you mean, you couldn't loose me too?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well I... HARRY! What did you do?" she yelled as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked in his most innocent voice.

"You look... absolutely stunning." both blushed at this statement.

"Well, I went do a hairdresser and got this haircut and these tattoos." he stated the obvious.

She looked at his arm, then her eyes widened even further: "How can you talk?"

"Why? Shouldn't I?" he asked grinning.

"You were under a spell! How did you break through?"

He grinned some more, "Well what can I say? It's magic."

"Don't joke with me, boy! How did you do it?"

He shrugged, "I wanted to tell you, that I am sorry and that I did. Nothing more, nothing less."

She could see, that he told the truth. She was weary and sat heavily down on his bed.

He sensed her mood swing and sat down beside her.

He laid his arm around her and pulled her to his side.

"You should know, that I am no longer a little boy." he said seriously.

She started to say something but he stopped her.

"No, I mean it. While you were right, that I hurt you as I tricked you, I can assure you, I was safe all the time. I didn't run blindly away, that time of my life I left behind me. You were right, with what you said about me. I did grieve about Sirius and I still do it. But I didn't acknowledge that you lot were hurting too and for that I am sorry. I will write to Remus and try to help him. Thanks that you reminded me of that fact. I owe you a big one for that. But please, stop treating me like a child, because I am no one anymore. I did, what I had to do and I am sorry, that you were suffering for it. But it was a must."

"Harry, where were you and why?" she asked seriously.

"I can't tell you. I can tell you, that it is important for the war, that it will help us and that it is nothing illegal. On the contrary it is highly official but top secret too. Not even Dumbledore knows about it and it will stay so."

"I am sorry, but that is nothing what helps me to trust you." she said disappointed.

"Well, if I would tell you some things, would you keep it for yourself or would you run to Dumbledore and spill my secrets? By the way, does anyone knows about my absence?"

"No, not yet."

"Fine, then I could obliviate you and we both would be fine." Harry said evilly grinning.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" she yelled.

"Yes I would!" Harry said now with a steely voice, "Because my life could depend on it."

She looked shocked.

But then he smiled, "But I think, what I will tell you is interesting enough for you to keep quiet about it."

"Tell me, please!" she begged now like a kid and made puppy dog eyes

"Well, I made some tests today and I found out, that I could use your help."

"What? With what?" she was totally beside herself now.

"Well you know, I am partially a metamorphmagus and I kind of hoped, you would help me to train."

"YOU ARE WHAT?"

"Exactly what I said." Harry chuckled.

"You are joking, right?"

"Nope. Will you believe me, if I tell you, that I only went to a hairdresser once in my life? My aunt let him cut down my hair nearly completely. The next day it was back as it was before. And I never got a haircut afterwards. My hair stayed as it was... before today at least." he added grinning.

"Well, that is a sign. Okay I will keep quiet about it and help you if you spill another of your naughty secrets." she agreed with a devious smile.

"That is blackmailing and a crime, you know. ... Oh well. Here, take a look at that." he said and tossed her his ID.

She stared with wide eyes on this magical card.

"You... you were declared of age?"

"Nice isn't it? But it has to kept secret."

"I promised. Any other ones?"

He looked sad for a moment and sighed.

"Enough for a lifetime."

She felt suddenly sorry for him. She knew how he felt about such things which only seemed to happen to him.

"I will not ask further, Harry. You will tell me, when you are ready. I know how you feel. I stood in the spotlight myself during school. Never cared one about my true self."

Sad memories welled up in her.

"Tell me." he asked sincerely, sensing, that she was about to relive bad memories. His gift seemed to kick in.

"I dated some guys at school. At first all was right, but then they demanded, that I change into someone other. Blond hair, big tits... all such things. I didn't met one who saw me for myself." Tears started do roll down her cheeks again.

Harry felt that she was right. She made some of his experiences of her own.

Harry embraced her softly and kissed her on her cheek.

"Do me a favor please!" he pleaded in a serious tone.

"What?" she asked sadly, thinking he wanted also someone other.

"Show me your true self!"

Her eyes lit up like a match.

"Are... are you sure?"

"Yes!"

She changed back to her form she had this morning.

"As I thought!" he said gently smiling.

"What?" she asked eagerly.

"Well, as I putted you under that sleeping spell in the morning, I saw you like this."

"And? Do you like it?" she asked unsure.

"That I do. Believe me, when I say, that you are a very nice girl, Tonks. Every guy who demands that you change in another form has to be blind. In addition he doesn't deserve such a caring, clever and nice girl like you."

She hugged him hard.

"Thanks. You don't know, what that means to me."

"I think I do."

"Harry... do... do you have a girlfriend?" she asked hesitating.

"No, but you know that."

"Yeah, I meant is there someone you like?"

He looked pensive and shook his head.

"Who would want to go with me? Except for the fame, I mean. Where I go, is danger lurking. Voldemort is after me and will be after everyone who is dear to me, a girlfriend on top of that list. I don't want to put anyone in that danger."

"Harry! You have to let people make their own decisions about such things as long as you are sure, they see them. Your friends would never abandon you, even if you kick them now in the ass. You can't make decisions for them. That is part of it what I meant with you have to grow up." she said with ferocity.

"I know. ... I know you are right." he sighed sadly.

"And... I... I ... "she sighed and his empathy gift kicked in again. He felt what she wanted to say. She liked him... more than just as friends. And his heart started to beat faster with that thought.

"Tonks, how old are you, if I may ask?"

"Twenty two, why?"

"Well, you wanted to say, that you like me, didn't you?"

She looked shocked and flushed.

She wanted to stand up and flee, but he caught her arm and pulled her down on the bed.

"Tell me, am I right?"

She nodded without looking him in the eye.

"And the age difference?"

"Harry, that means nothing to me. What I see, is a boy who is matured far beyond his age in most things. You stand up for your ideals and for your friends. You fight for what is right even if the burden threatens to crush you. Well, in some other ways I thought you were just a kid, but I begin to believe you that you are past this point. I truly feel something for you. Much more then friendship. I like you, maybe I am in love with you. I am sorry, that I yelled at you, but I think you understand my reasons better now. I care for you and I was afraid to loose you. And... you are nice looking. Till today you were just cute and now you are stunning. Your new look suits you very much." she added smiling.

She looked full of hope but in his eyes but was also dreading his answer and Harry could feel it all.

Harry looked pensive again. He weighed the pros an cons carefully. He did like her that he was sure of now.

"Does anybody know about your feelings?" he asked.

"Well, I did talk with Remus about it. He is like a brother to me since... since Sirius is gone."

The hope left her slowly and she felt sorrow. He didn't seem to like her in this way.

"You know, I did mean what I said earlier. All of it. And the thought, that someone is there, who does really love me, the real me, is giving me hope. But it is also new for me. I never experienced love. Never did someone care about me and now I am at a loss. I do like you Tonks, that I know for sure."

"You do?" she asked carefully, not wanting to ruin that moment.

"Yes I do. But I also meant what I said about the danger. I know you are already in danger as auror and as member of the order, but that will place you on number one of Snakeface's hitlist. He will try to get you even before me if only to cause me pain and to break me. And that it would. It would tear me apart if something would happen to you. Now what should I do? I can follow my heart and give us a chance. I like you and I know now, that you are the first person ever, that sees me as that what I really am, just Harry. Not even my friends do that to the last bit. And I know what you feel too, that it is sincere. But that would also mean to put you in danger because someone will find out about us, that's for sure. On the other hand, I could my live life as I did before. You wouldn't be in more danger because of me. But I would also live a life without love, without a meaning... without you." he added quietly.

Tears were falling freely now from her eyes. That was so sad and worse he was absolutely right. Alone that he did take into consideration to sacrifice his chance of love only to keep her safe showed her how deeply he already cared for her.

She embraced him and sobbed again in his shirt. And again he soothed her while gently stroking her back.

"I don't want to be without you anymore Harry. Please let me in your heart. I know, that you're right about the danger. But that alone shows me how you care for me and that makes me only love you more. Please give us a chance."

He sighed. There went his choice away. Now he didn't truly have one anymore.

He lifted her chin and looked deeply in her caring and sad eyes. They were blue and gray with a trace of green. They were fascinating and pulled him under their spell. She felt he same about his eyes and he smiled.

His lips lowered to hers and he felt, how her heartbeat went faster the same as his.

They touched her lips and they shared a tender kiss but full of affection and care if not love.

As they separated, both were smiling happily and their eyes shined brightly.

"Thank you, Harry. I'll promise you here and now, that I will always be careful."

He sighed, "You know, I can't promise you the same, Tonks. I will have to face him some day. Not in the near future, but someday I will."

"But why you? It is Dumbledore he fears the most."

"Because it was predicted. That is my fate. That is in the prophecy he went after in the Ministry."

"Oh Harry." she said and hugged him fiercely.

"I'll promise you one thing. I will be ready then and another thing. From now on, I will let you make your own decisions. I will not try, to convince you or my friends, to leave me."

"That means a lot to me. I promise you also something. I won't spill any secrets you reveal only to me. And I will help you however I can. I am an auror, you know." she said determined.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me. To have someone, who I can really trust."

"By the way, you spoke about tattoos. Where are the other ones?" she asked now with a seductive voice.

"Nothing special." he putted it off.

"Show me... please." she begged and kissed him again.

"What? First blackmailing and now bribery?" he asked chuckling after the kiss. "Okay."

He stood up and pulled his shirt off. Then he showed her is back. The tiger was stretching at the moment and the eagle flying around his shoulders.

"They are amazing, Harry. And they must have cost you a fortune."

"Well, it isn't as I have to worry about money. You caught yourself a millionaire, you know."

he said smiling, knowing it wouldn't change her feelings towards him.

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope. There is a reason, that I am of age now and Dumbledore is not the wiser. I hope to keep it that way for some time though."

"Wow."

"By the way, you got also money from Sirius, right?"

"Yes. You... sound content with the loss?"

"I have made my peace with him." he sighed, "What you said to me about guilt... I realized that already. I also know, that Sirius didn't want us to mope around. What is left is to prepare and that I will do. I will avenge him and my parents."

"But..."

"I know. I do not intend to fall in rage or something. He is avenged when my destiny is fulfilled. I will not go blindly on a snakehunt. I promise."

"You amaze me, Harry. You seem exactly to know what I feel and what to say."

"Well I grew up a little. Beside, I do know how you feel, at least at the moment."

"You mean, you believe to know, how I feel?"

"No, I know." he replied with twinkling eyes.

"How?"

"Well that is another secret. I am also partially empathic. That gift kicked in, as you were trying to say me what you feel for me."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Wow." he sighed, "You know, I don't like it to call you by your last name. I do understand why you don't want do be called by your first name. What do we do about it? I would like to call you honey or love. But if it becomes a habit, I will slip someday and spill our relationship and I do want to keep it secret as long as possible. You can tell it Remus though. I only don't want Snakeface to find out neither Dumbledore, because if he does he will not let you come here again."

She nodded sadly.

"Keep calling me Tonks. I am happy to know that you would like it otherwise. And I have to go now. My replacement will be here in ten minutes."

"Who?"

"Dung."

"When will you be here again?"

"In three days I think. I will come to you then and not keep standing out there."

"I would like it. I will send a letter to Moony and ask him to meet me. Maybe I can help him a little."

"I think, you could. I take back, what I said about your maturity. You are grown up."

She leaned down to his ear and whispered, "And I would like to test another field of maturity someday in the near future."

He blushed fiercely and she laughed.

But then she looked sadly, "I have to go now Harry. I don't want to, but I have to."

"I know. You know, I have something for you." he said, hugged her and kissed her passionately.

"What is it?" she asked.

He grabbed in his backpack and took out a small beautiful case. He opened it and presented it to her.

Inside was the silver necklace.

"I didn't know, that we would become a couple or I had bought something more nice. I bought it, to make up a little for your suffering through my sleeping spell. But the first reason is more appealing to me." he said smiling and putted the necklace around her neck.

She stared at him with wide eyes. Then she smiled and hugged him fiercely and kissed him again.

"You are so sweet, Harry. The perfect gentleman. I ... I love you."

"I love you too, Tonks. I will think about you every minute. Now go!"

She disapparated with a crack but not before stumbling over her own feet and throwing over the chair before his desk. Luckily the privacy charm was still in place.

"I didn't know apparition was possible here. Well that is certainly helping." he muttered to himself laughing about the incident. He had a week to learn it and sneaking out would be unnecessary.

He went to work. He reorganized his room and expanded it to a volume four times of the original. Then he transfigured the wall and enlarged his new equipment in the new space.

Then he sat on his bed and began to read about the theory of apparition.

He got it down the same evening. It was amazing how fast he could learn if he putted his mind into it. Maybe the removement of his block added to that.

He decided to give it a go in the morning. Now he cleared his mind, that meant he tried to. But the nice image of Tonks face came floating in his thoughts over and over again and with this image he fell in another peaceful and undisturbed sleep.

He awoke at 5.30 and started with a light workout. He began with 20 minutes on the cycle to warm his muscles. After that he did some weight lifting where he started with a set of 50 pounds. He wondered if that dark block had affected his body as well.

He made four sets and raised the weights to 80 pounds where he achieved only 4 repeats. Well, it was a beginning. He worked other muscles too.

He went to the shower at 7.15 and as he left it he heard his aunt screaming: "Get down here, boy!"

He muttered "I am no longer a boy!"

But he putted on some of his old clothing and went down.

"Yes, aunt?"

"Prepare the breakfast!"

"Yes."

After the breakfast his uncle spoke to him: "Boy you are now here for weeks and got nothing done. You will clean the kitchen and the living room today. Is that clear?"

His eyes lit up in a mischievous fire, "Yes."

"Good."

Then Harry left for his room. As Vernon and the rest was out of the house, he went down and performed a cleaning spell in both rooms. Then he went back to his studies smiling.

"That wasn't so hard, was it? And it took... 5 minutes. I think, that is bearable." he spoke to himself grinning.

The next step for today was apparition. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard of an image of the other side of his room. As he had it right, he wished himself over there.

He wanted to mutter the spell, as he felt a pulling sensation and as he opened his eyes, he stood over there, perfectly healthy.

"I did it!" he called, then he muttered: "Do I wonder about the spell?... No, I think not. As long as I can do it."

He tried it ten more times and he got it with every time faster. He didn't need the spell or his wand once.

It was nice to be a mage, as long as he was the only one who knew it, that is.

He remembered his thoughts of Tonks before sleeping.

"Now that is something I don't want to share with Snape, Dumbledore or Riddle. Lets work on Occlumency."

He pulled out the books he got from the Unspeakables and started to work again.

The basic idea of it wasn't alone clearing his mind. Before that, it was organizing it, so that you could tell where in his mind an intruder was and control what to show him or lead him to false directions before throwing him out. Clearing his mind was another part and the most interesting part was building a mental wall to block intruders. How should he had blocked Snape without this little fact? He asked himself angered.

His right arm lit up in a blue flame.

He let the book fall down an stared fascinated on the flame. It wasn't hurting him, but he could tell it was hot though, more than a normal flame too.

He calmed his mind and it disappeared.

"Nice one." he said and picked up the book again.

For the next four hours he tried to organize his memories and thoughts in a set of layers.

Deep down he buried all thoughts of Tonks. Only after that he came to his worst memories.

Then came the ones of the Dursleys and so on. The outer layer were his all day occurrences with no importance. Then he started to build the wall. He imagined a wall built from countless bricks. Before that he thought of an inch thick wall of steel plates and on that he put long menacing spikes. And lastly on that he put the mental image of a sign: "Keep OUT!"

Satisfied he looked on his watch and got a shock. It was already 8 in the evening. He shrugged about the time. He felt confident now about his mental defenses, he knew somehow that they were adequate.

He decided to write to his friends especially Remus.

_Dear Moony,_

_I am sorry that I was so rude to you. I was in a kind of stupor the last days and weeks as I was grieving about Sirius. I am sorry, that I did not acknowledge the fact, that I am not the only one who is missing him and that you as his best friend have more reason to miss him than me. Maybe you want to come over here and talk to me about it. Maybe we can work through this better together. If you like it, give it a try. It is not as I can go anywhere._

_How are you feeling about this?_

_Give greetings to Buckbeak from me and Kreacher a kick in his ass!_

_Your friend_

_Harry._

He then wrote a letter to his friends together. As Tonks said it, they seemed to be together at Grimmauld Place.

_Hi Hermione, Ron and Ginny_

_How are you?_

_My dear relatives are treating me better after the threat from Moody and the others. I only have to do simple chores and I don't mind it. I also can eat now as much as I want. So I have no problems here._

_I did my homework already and are working now through the exercises of Occlumency. What happened last year will not happen again!_

_Your friend_

_Harry_

He stroked gently over Hedwig's feathers.

"Will you take it to Grimmauld Place for me, girl?"

She hooted in agreement and hold her leg out so that he could attach the letters. Then she took of and flew out of the window.

**AN:** What shall I say? I am floored. So many reviews in such a short time! That is simply great! Thank you all!!! I hope you liked the reaction of Tonks ;-) I also hope the short time they needed to get together is not too unreal or ooc for you. His empathy should explain it a bit, at least I hope so. And for all who wondered, I am from Germany.

**nostaw:** The development of his powers is something difficult. While he is going to take his time for that, I do not intend to give a full report on the training itself. The story will become long enough as it is. I also think, that it would be boring to read that he learns this spell and this move on day one and this technique and that secret at day two and so on. I am going to give a short overview about what he is going to learn and how they do it. I hope that is ok for you. If not... convince me ;-) If I get more demands for that, I will rethink it. But I believe the story will be ok as I planned it for now.

**rainman70:** Ich habe schon genug deutsche Stories geschrieben und ich schreibe noch ;-) Das entstand mehr aus einer fixen Idee und dem Wunsch, mein Englisch zu testen und zu verbessern. Und nein, diese Story wird es nicht auf deutsch geben!

**opiem:** Thanks for your assessment. I can imagine, that my English would be formal because I only learned it at school and after that I learned English for business correspondence. So, no wonder here -grinning- Well, where can I learn informal English?You are right. Next time I write in English, I will look for a beta reader. For now, I will let it be, because that would hinder the posting of the chaps and I think you wouldn't like that, would you?


	4. The Visitor

**AN**: Thanks for your reviews. Here you go again, but don't think you will get every day a new chapter. I try, but I can't promise. I think I will get up at least one chap every three days.

****

**Chapter 4 The Visitor**

He repeated his workout the next morning and achieved some more repeats with the weights. But this time he didn't start with the cycle, but he went running out of the house for half an hour.

After the breakfast he started the books about Animagi.

The theory sounded fairly complex to him and it took all his concentration to follow the text and the various diagrams.

While he was ok with transfiguration it was not his strength. That was DADA.

He had to work hard for it.

Harry was engrossed in the book as the bell rang.

As he knew his relatives were out again he got down to look who it was.

He opened the door with his hand on his wand.

As he saw, who it was he smiled and flung his arms around him.

"Moony! Come in!"

Remus seemed to be to shocked to say anything. He kept staring at the teenager in front of him.

"Harry?" he asked.

"The one and only." Harry replied grinning, "Why? Do you need glasses?"

That Remus pulled Remus out of his stupor and he punched Harry on his arm.

"Your new style suits you!" Remus said smiling.

"That have I heard before. Now come in and we can talk."

Remus followed Harry in his room.

"How are you?" asked Harry hesitating.

"It is hard." Remus sighed "But I was positively surprised to hear from you. I was partially worried about you. To hear from you lifted my spirits somewhat. And you?"

"It was hard for me to. I looked for help in drinking, you know?" Harry told quietly.

Remus looked aghast, "What? How and where?"

Harry grinned, "Well... magic is a fine thing. Back in Hogwarts I transfigured a sheet of parchment into an ID-Card which stated I was 18. And in the nights I sneaked past the guards and went into some pubs. I got never really drunk though. I only wanted to drink enough to ease the pain, not to get pissed."

He showed him the card and Remus was looking stunned at it.

"What did make you stop that habit?" Remus asked after a while.

"Well, I met a stranger who lost his wife and his daughter and was after the same solution as I. We began to talk and I realized that drinking was not helping me. Then I thought about what Sirius would want me to do. I think he would want us both to be happy and not wasting away. So I made my peace with him and decided to prepare for the fight. That I got my head washed shortly after that by a certain girl with a hot temper did only help too." Harry added grinning.

"Yes, I have heard about your encounter with Tonks. Congratulations, by the way." Remus said sincerely.

"Well, to say I was surprised would be an understatement." mused Harry, "I think, I still haven't realized it fully that I have now a girlfriend."

"Have you doubts?" Remus asked concerned.

"No!" Harry said with ferocity, "I know, Tonks is a really beautiful girl and it is not only that. We share the same wavelength and some experiences, too. I am also sure of my feelings of her now. No, I have no doubts."

"Good to hear, Harry. I wouldn't like it to see her hurt or you. She talked about you and her growing feelings for you since last summer."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." said Remus grinning, "She went on about what a nice, cute, strong and noble guy you were and so on."

"I never guessed." said Harry blushing.

"Yeah, Tonks is a little bit difficult. Outwardly she is a strange, extroverted and open girl... just a lot of fun. But we both know now there is more. She is uncertain and shy about her true feelings often and with you it was extreme. I mean, you are the boy who lived and you are younger than her. She never believed, that she had a chance for your heart." Remus said seriously, "I told her, that you are older in mind than in body and she should give it a try. But she was a little afraid of rejection. However, I am more surprised that you got so fast hooked with her."

"As I said, I am kind of surprised too. But I thought of Tonks as a nice girl before. I just never thought about a relationship with her. Then she suddenly told me, that she couldn't stand it to lose me and ... well my feelings went haywire. I also saw her this day in her true form for the first time and I was... already feeling something, I guess. But my biggest problem with girls was, that I didn't know, how they felt about me, my fame, the danger and all that comes with me. I knew, Tonks understood... all of it. I also knew how she felt and that gave me the confirmation I needed to open my heart to her. The rest is history, so to say."

"How did you know, how she felt?"

"I could sense it, Moony." he said seriously.

"If you say so. It doesn't really matter. All that matters is, that I have now two really happy friends that are in love with each other." said Remus happily.

Harry nodded beaming but then his face fell and he became more serious.

"It will be hard, to keep it a secret and if it is found out and I am sure that it will come to this, it will be harder to keep her safe." Harry sighed.

But then he smiled again, "I think, Sirius would have a field day with that little piece of information."

"Yes, he would teasing you both to no end and try to embarrass you every second." replied Remus smiling at the thought and then he grinned deviously, "Well. I will have to do that part then."

Harry kept unimpressed, "Try it and I will hex you to oblivion!" he said with a menacing voice and instantly an aura of power surrounded him and Remus looked taken aback.

He scrutinized the son of his friend.

"You have changed." He stated.

Harry shrugged, "A little bit."

"And how would you do that? I mean hexing me. You aren't allowed to perform magic out of school." Remus said grinning.

"So Tonks is keeping my secrets. That is nice to know." he said solemnly.

"What? What secrets?"

"Well for instance that I could hex you without reprimanding." Harry said grinning.

"Shall I prove it?" he asked and waved his wand threatening at the werewolf.

"No. I don't know why, but I believe you. But how?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." Harry said grinning.

"Just like Dumbledore." Remus sighed.

He shuddered as he saw how Harry's look changed from a mischievous smile to a threatening glare full of suppressed cold rage.

"I am no bit like that ... piece of... uhm... man." Harry growled.

"What did he do to you?" Remus asked intrigued.

"Well aside from keeping sending me here every summer, ignoring me, when I needed him the most, keeping my inheritance from me and keeping that fucking prophecy a secret from me? I don't know but I know it is not all."

Remus looked aghast, "He did what? He... he knows the prophecy?"

"Yes and now so do I. He was so kind to tell it to me, just after I lost Sirius, as if that wasn't enough that day. I paid it back to him and trashed his office though."

Remus eyes lit up in rage and a deep animally growl escaped his mouth.

Harry locked his eyes with him and said in a cold steely voice, "Leave him to me, Moony. That is between him and me. I will deal with him."

Remus was amazed at this teen, he had an aura of confidence around him what was new and it was laced with the power to fulfill that threat.

"Harry what happened to you? You are glowing with power. You know, you can trust me."

"Well, you are the best friend of my dad and my godfather and the last marauder. You may be right. But promise me, that you tell no one about it. Not even Tonks. I don't want to make her afraid of me or something."

"Your secret is safe with me. I swear it by the honor of the marauders."

"Thanks. Well, I was in the ministry the day as I had my encounter with Tonks. They made a test with me and found out, that my magic was kept under a block of dark magic. How it was placed there, that I don't know. I believe it is a consequence of the link with Voldemort. They removed it and now I have full access to my power."

"Why were you in the ministry, Harry?"

"Well, that is a secret I am not allowed to share. Sorry. But as I said to Tonks it is nothing bad."

"I trust you, Harry. Well, the day did you good, I would say. The haircut, the earring and that tattoo are looking cool. Sirius would be proud. I know I am."

"That tattoo?" Harry asked with a devious smile.

"What do you mean?"

"It is not the only one neither the most impressive."

"Show me!" Remus demanded eagerly.

Harry showed him his back.

"Wow. You are right. The tiger is the most impressive. I believe Tonks will be very happy to see them one day."

"Yes she was."

Remus groaned, "That leads to mental images I don't need, Harry."

"Hey, you asked for it. Besides we didn't do anything. I only showed her my back, just as I did now." Harry said grinning.

"Tell me, is my relocation to Sirius house planned this summer?"

"Yes, for a fact it is. Dumbledore intends to get you over there at August 1st. Is... is that alright with you?"

"Yes it is, Moony. I meant it as I said, that I made my peace with him. It is still hurting, but I am getting better. How about you?"

"Well, to talk with you is helping me a great deal, just as your little girlfriend promised. I didn't believe her but I think, I was wrong. To know, that you are ok is good. What you said about that what Padfoot would want us to do is nothing but right. I will keep that in mind. I think, I will become better soon. Thanks for that."

"I am glad that I could help."

"I was asked to greet you from your friends and Tonks, of course."

"Thanks. Greet them back for me and tell them not to worry about me. I am ok."

"That will please them. However, I have to leave you already. What will you do the rest of the day?"

"Now, I don't want to ruin the surprise." Harry said with twinkling eyes.

"What do you want to do, you little brat?"

"You will find out, I promise. You and Tonks I will tell it, when I am ready."

Remus nodded, "I hope that for you. If you will not, you are going to face our wrath."

"That is something to be scared about. I think, I would prefer a cup of tea with Snakeface before that." Harry said grinning.

"Well... It was nice to talk with you, Harry. Thanks."

"No problem. You know, I would ask you to be my guardian."

"What is keeping you?" Remus asked touched.

"It is not longer necessary." Harry shrugged.

"How is that?"

"That falls under the part of underage magic... you have to find out for yourself."

"Argh! Truly James son. Well... goodbye then."

"Bye and thanks for the visit. And tell nobody about my changed look. I want to see their faces." Harry demanded with a devious smile.

"I would never want to miss that, that you can be sure of." Remus replied grinning.

Remus disapparated with a crack.

He was pleased about this visit and it helped both of them.

He got however on a sadder note a short letter from Tonks. She told him, that she was going on an assignment for the next three weeks and would therefore not be able to visit him. She told him, how sorry she was about that and how much she missed him already.

But it enlightened his mood, that she was so happy, that they were a couple now and that she still couldn't really believe it. She said, her dreams became true. That warmed Harry's heart a great deal.

He wrote her back, that he was going to miss her too, but that she should not worry about it too much. They would meet again and he was looking forward to it. He told her that he was happy too about the relationship and that he also had problems to believe his luck. He also wrote to her, that she should be careful and look after herself and that he loved her.

The rest of the week flew by and he learned about Animagi all he could and then he studied his inner animals.

The royal eagle was an impressive creature. With a span width of over three meters he would be a big bird. As Clara said it was a magical creature. He was faster then normal eagles and could lift more than he should be able to. It was however not as much as a phoenix could.

But he decided to try the tiger first. He wanted to be able to accompany Remus during the full moon and help him so a little bit more to get over Sirius death.

It was also the more impressive creature. He looked like a normal Siberian Tiger... the biggest of all kinds. The difference was the color of his fur. It was dark gray nearly black with the common black stripes. From that came the name shadowtiger, because it vanished in the shadows easily.

It was also a highly magical creature. It was related to the mysticat and just like it, it could completely disappear and reappear at another location or stay disappeared. It wasn't invisible though... it was simply no longer there and nobody was able to explain it.

Well, he would find out if he mastered this form.

As he had read all about it he could, he started to try the transformation.

At the end of the week he was able to transform his hands into paws.

But then it was the day he had waited for. He would meet Rick again.

He decided to wear a similar outfit as the last time they met. This morning he didn't need to sneak past the guards. He putted a silencing spell on his room and disapparated after he donned his cloak.

He appeared next to the swing Rick was waiting the last time with a loud crack.

Rick sat on this swing again and he winced heavily from the sudden crack and fell from the swing shocked.

Harry removed his invisibility cloak and laughed but he helped him up.

"You now, it is not nice to laugh about his master. It is also illegal for you to apparate."

"Well, I read the laws as you told me and since I am of age, I only need the license for it."

"How convenient then, that I do have it already with me." Rick said grinning, "I wouldn't have guessed that you get it so fast though. I wanted to help you with it today. Here take it."

"Thanks. And now we go house hunting."

"How do we start?"

Harry grabbed Rick's arm with his right hand and pressed the tiger on his ring with his left hand and muttered: "Take me home to where I belong."

He felt the known feeling of pulling behind his navel and they were swirled away.

They landed in front of a big house which seemed to be more a manor.

They both stared in awe at the majestic house.

"Well, lets get in." said Harry with a shaking voice.

Rick could only nod.

Harry went to the huge double door and it opened for him magically.

They entered and stood now in a great entrance hall with a floor made of marble.

"Wow.... Someone here?" he yelled.

Three pops announced the arrival of his servants.

"Master Potter! You are back!" the elves stammered.

"Yes I am. That is a friend of mine and my mentor Rick Weller."

"Nice to meet you, Master Weller."

"So, how are you lot called and who is responsible for Phoenix Home?"

"That would be me, Minx. The other two are Jerad and Mela."

"Hi then. So, I have no much time today and I don't know when I will be back. How about you show us the most important places of this well kept house?" Harry asked nicely.

The elves beamed proudly and showed them the living room, the master suite, the study and the library. Alone for that they needed an hour.

"Thank you for the tour and that you kept that house in such a nice state. I try to be back soon, but I have to go to school yet. I intend to live in the next months maybe years at Phoenix home though and would like to have you all three staying with me there then. But you should keep this house clean too."

"That would be a pleasure, Master Potter."

"Well, Minx, would you show us that house then?"  
"Master Potter, I ... I wanted to ask you something." Mela squirmed.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"Well.. me... me and Jerad... we..."

"You are a couple?" Harry asked surprised.

Both house elves nodded.

"That is nice. What's the problem with it?"

"We wanted to ask you for permission to marry, Sir. And we wanted to ask you if we can have a baby?"

Harry looked stunned at this.

"Of course, we will not do it, if you don't want it." Mela said dejected.

"No! Sorry, I was a little bit shocked. Hey, you both are free elves aren't you? Why do you need my permission?"

"We work for you and if we marry and have a baby, Mela will be putted out of work for at least a half year." Jerad explained.

"You know what? I like the idea and of course you have my permission. And don't hold back, make as many babies as you want. We have enough room here and I am sure we will manage. Tell me, if it is too much work though. I think I could convince another one or two free elves to work for me. I forbid you both to work too hard! Understood?"

Both nodded.

"Then I wish you a happy marriage and holiday of course. I will tell Minx, when we will meet again. So long have fun!"

"Thanks, Master."

"Well, Minx, could you take us to the house please?"

They disappeared with a crack.

They arrived in front of a nice two-story house surrounded with a nice lawn, trees and bushes.

They could see Hogsmeade a mile away. The cottage was on a hill of some kind.

"It is nice here. Will the people of the Village see us?" Harry asked.

"Of course not. The whole property is heavily guarded by ancient magic. It is unplottable and not visible, except for people keyed to the wards. The same goes for apparition and portkeys. The only official entrance would be the floo network, but it is closed for security reasons." Minx explained.

"That is perfect for our needs." Rick said excited.

"How do I key someone to the wards?"

"Well, I will show you. Will you key Master Weller?"

"That was my intention."

"Then follow me."

Minx showed him the procedure for keying people to the wards and Harry applied it to Rick.

"Now would you show us the house?" Harry asked.

"Follow me, please!"

Minx led them into the house.

The moment they entered they heard a familiar song which busted their happiness. It was the phoenix song but slightly different than that from Fawkes.

A cobalt blue phoenix flew to Harry and landed on his shoulder. Then he rubbed his silvery

head at Harry's cheek and instantly Harry felt connected to the magnificent bird.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said smiling, "Now I know why this house is called Phoenix Home."

Rick grinned and looked in awe at the bird. He was cobalt blue and had silvery feather tips, silver tail feathers and a silverblue head.

"How is he called and to whom he belongs to?" Harry asked his elf.

"He is called Derion and he has just bonded to you."

"Derion. It is a nice name for a nice bird." Harry said impressed.

The bird chirped agreeing.

"And you live here, my friend?"

Again he chirped.

"Well, that is nice. You will stay here then, till I arrive from Hogwarts. It would be nice, if you could carry messages from Rick here to me if needed."

The bird trilled excited.

"You were lonely, weren't you?"

Now it trilled more sadly but sang his powerful song again to make them happy.

"So Minx, lead the way. I think, Rick will stay here from now on?"

Rick nodded.

"Fine. Show us the house."

The phoenix didn't leave Harry's shoulder once that day as Minx showed them the nice cottage.

"Harry, I have some things for you. Here is the codex of the Warlock. Read it and live after it. And here, that is a special book, which I made partly myself with the help of some Unspeakables."  
Harry took it and read the title: "The Way of the Warlocks."

He opened it and scrolled through.

"They are empty."

"It is specially charmed. It will only show you, what it deems you are ready and responsible enough for. Every section that is accessible is listed in the contents list. They will appear and glow, if they are new. Tap the section you want to read with your wand and the sites will fill. They will clear if you are through, tap another one or close the book. Now take a look at the contents!"

He scrolled to the front of the book.

"There were listed: Battle magic – Background, The difference between dark and evil, Dueling – Tactics, Dueling – Movements, Dueling – Spells, How to increase your fitness, Advanced Apparition, Animagus"

Rick took a look too and whistled, "Advanced Apparition! It senses that you completed the normal Apparition already... and Animagus? You started on that too?"

"Well... kind of."

"I am impressed. Keep it up and you will be a Warlock in no time."

"Thanks. I am trying."

"So, tell me... how did it go with that girl?"

Harry blushed, "Well, we are a couple now."

Rick laughed loud, "I don't get it. You putted her sleeping on her guard and after what you told me she had to be pissed off."

"That she was, I can assure you." he groaned.

"And now you are a couple?"

"Well she washed my head about some things, and she was right about it. I apologized and then... she told me, that she don't want to loose me... that she liked me. In addition to that the empathy kicked in and I felt, what she felt. I considered my options and my feelings and now... I have a girlfriend. One that is on an assignment for the next two weeks though and further my guard, member of the Order and an auror as well." He added a little bit sadly.

"Nice choice. At least you know, that she can look after her self." Rick reassured him.

"That you got right." his eyes lit up again.

"Well then keep your studies up to par, that you have free time to visit her or let her visit you."

"How much can I tell her?"

"Well, give it some time. Get to know her, I mean really know her. If you trust her, you may tell her all you want. As auror she knows not to tell anyone about your status as Unspeakable and Warlock."

"I am an Unspeakable? I thought, I was independent?"

"As I said, kind of. You are now an Unspeakable in training. You will belong to them forever, at least until you retire, like me. But you are not under the order of the ministry and that is the difference. They may ask you, what you are working on and may ask for your help in an emergency. But I don't believe anyone will bother you, because all know what you have to do anyway. But you can ask them for help also. It's all in the Codex."

"Ok, with that I can live."

"So, what are your plans? What are you working on?" Rick asked.

"I tried to get my Occlumency running, mastered Apparition and work on the tiger, that I can help my friend Remus Lupin."

"That is noble. If you trust him, you may show him this form then."

"Thanks. I am reading the sixth year and seventh year books also. What do you reckon should I take for the NEWTS?"

"Well, DADA, charms, transfiguration and potions. I would recommend basic healing as subject but it is not for the NEWTS."

"Well that I will take then. I will drop all other classes to get my NEWTS as soon as possible."

"For our deal, acceptable is enough. But I know you will do better." Rick said reassuringly.

"I will try. I have yet to get my OWL's."

"They will come in the first days of August. "

"It's nice to know someone who knows what is going on." Harry said.

"Yeah. I reestablished some connections."

"Could you test my mind shields?" Harry asked.

"Well... Legilimens!"

Harry could feel the probing but he felt nothing got through.

"Your shields are strong. Clara was right, you have a knack for that. Let me a bit in your mind and try to mislead me. It is better, your opposite don't know that you can block him. Let him believe, he has seen your thoughts, then he will leave you alone."

"Okay. Give it a go!"

Again he felt the probing, he let him in and lured him to his outer layers of memories and thoughts. He felt, that he was looking for Tonks, but he planted false memories in his way and lured him from the lower layers away. He managed to keep him in his outer layer.

"Now throw me out!" Rick demanded.

Harry gave him a mental push, or so he thought. Rick was blown away and landed on the floor physically as well as was flung out of his mind.

"Well... that was amazing. You got it. You book should now be updated upon this. Now, I believe, you have to leave."

"You're right."

"The master is always right." Rick said chuckling.

"In your dreams." Harry responded.

"Well, if you arise no suspicion, you may visit all the time."

"I think, I will keep it at once a week until I go to Sirius house. Then I don't know."

"Alright. Bye then and be careful!"

"I will. Bye!"

He disapparated with a crack.

He trained hard, theoretically and physically. His book had now twice the entries as before.

He mastered now silent Apparition and got it down so fast, that it would be useful in a duel.

He also trained his mind further in Occlumency and basic Legilimancy. The first helped him a great deal in his studies as well as his Animagustransformation.

The organization of his mind helped him to memorize facts and understand them and it helped him with his visualization of his animal.

It also helped him to control his temper.

He learned a series of new powerful spells from his book, which would surely help him in his next meeting with Death-Eaters.

He had yet to start with his fire-element. But that he wanted to do with Rick.

On his weekly visits he began to train martial arts and weaponry with Rick.

As far he was passable with his sword. It seemed to support him in mastering that technique.

Tonks didn't had another watch over him and it was already 30Th July. That was sad but she had written him at least. In the letters they exchanged, they learned more about each other and for Harry was it, as he fell more in love with her with each letter he got.

He got a letter from Dumbledore too, where he was informed, that he would leave for Grimmauld Place at August 1st in the morning.

He dreaded the visit to Sirius house but on the other hand he wanted to see Moony and his friends again.

As he awoke on his birthday, he went at first to his workout, which showed already and after that he opened his presents.

He did study afterwards though, for him it was a day like all others except for the presents.

**AN**: Hi guys. I need **your help**! You know the two forms of Harry, right? The Shadowtiger and the Royal Eagle. I have a total blackout. I ask you for a marauder name of him which suits one or better both forms. I used Shadow or Talon in my other fics already and find it kind of boring now. So help, please!!!

I also modified this chap a bit to make the relationship between Harry and Tonks more plausible. I hope it worked.

**bvzlk:** Thanks for the hint with loose and lose. I try to remember it.


	5. The birthday present

**Chapter 5 The Birthday present**

As a crack sounded through his room in the evening, he spun around, his wand pointing at the intruder.

Tonks jumped back in shock.

"Well that is a nice reflex. Could save your cute ass one day." She said grinning after she had gathered her wits.

He didn't say anything but pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

"That is a better welcome, than a curse, I would say." She said grinning, "Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Now it is. Are you on guard this night?"

"Yes. And I am to take you to Grimmauld Place in the morning."

"Well, how do we travel and when are we expected?"

"We are to travel by muggle ways and are expected at noon."

"That is nice. That means you can guard me as closely as you can get and we can sleep in tomorrow. Then we can get in a blink over there."

"Well the part about close guarding sounds very appealing to me." She said with a seductive voice.

"I hope so." he replied grinning.

"But we have to get up early, I fear. We will need hours to get there." Tonks said disappointed.

"No we don't. We will need a second."

"Could you explain that to me?"

"No, but I will show you." He said with twinkling eyes and tossed his Apparition license over.

"Well that explains why we can sleep in. Now... what do we do until then?" she asked innocently.

"You said something about testing a field of maturity, I believe." He said seductively and kissed her passionately. Then he let wander his hands down her back and groped her ass gently.

"Who are you and what have you done to my shy boyfriend?" she asked grinning, "And... wow... did you work out?"

"A little bit, yes." He said now blushing.

Tonks laughed, "Ah, there he is ... my cute shy sexy boyfriend."

"And where is my cute sweet and nice girlfriend?" he asked.

She beamed lovingly at him and changed back into her true form.

"There. That is a nice girl... my girl." he said lovingly.

"Harry... I love you... alone for that. That you want me, how I really am."

"And I love you with all my heart."

They kissed again longer this time and then she began to undress him gently.

As he was naked she gasped at his look. He had now an athletic figure with defined muscles.

"You look absolutely amazing, Harry. You will need a stick to beat all the girls away. They will hunting you this year." she said with a slight undertone of uncertainty.

"Have no fear, love. For me, there is only one girl and that is you, the real you."

"Thanks, that means everything for me."

"I know. It is the same for me. Now... I think, it is my turn." He said grinning and undressed her after he put a series of locking charms and privacy charms on his room... even to Tonks astonishment an anti-apparition ward.

He looked at her naked body as stunned as she had looked at his.

"Wow... you look incredible."

"Thanks, Harry. Now... let me teach you some things about boys and girls..."

They didn't get much sleep that night but it was the best birthday... no the best day ever for Harry as they made love for the first time together, well for Harry was it the first time anyway.

Tonks was clearly surprised as she awoke the next morning alone in the bed.

She took a look around and her eyes fell on the watch.

"8.30- much to early after such a night." she sighed.

Then she called after her love "HARRY?"

She was shocked as he came out of his closet sweating in a body fitting tank top and lose trousers.

"Oh! You are awake. I would have liked to see you waking up." he sighed a little dejected but smiled nonetheless at the still naked beauty in his bed.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked gently.

"Yes I did... Harry? Why do you come sweating out of that closet of yours? And at this early time?"

"Early? I was up at 6." He said grinning, "As for the rest... well.. what should I say. Another secret? Come, I will show you."

She got up fast, slipped in her panties and a sweater from Harry and followed him.

"That is a small closet." She said disappointed.

"That is what you think." He answered grinning and stepped through the left wall.

She gaped at this and followed after some second only to gape again at the room.

On the one side there stood the various training machines and on the other was a shelve full of books and a desk full of parchment.

"Now I know where you got that muscles. That is amazing. Who did charm the room for you?"

"Well, that was me."

"YOU? Will you ever cease to amaze me?" she asked stunned.

"I hope not. But I hope one day, there are no more secrets between us."

She embraced him and kissed him passionately.

After that she hold her nose: "Go take a shower! You stink!"

"Well if you insist. Care to join me?"

"What about your relatives?"

"Oh well. You're right. We will save that for a later day then. I will be back in ten. But do me a favor, please. Do not take any look at my notes. Please!"

She nodded sincerely. Then he went to the shower and she got back with him in his room.

She was dieing to know what he was working on but she would never break a promise to him.

He was back shortly after clean and fresh.

"Are you in Grimmauld Place too?" he asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because, you wanted to help me with my gift."

"That I will Harry."

"Thanks. Now... packing."

He opened his trunk and five minutes later, all the things from his room and his 'study' were neatly shrunken and in his trunk except one set of clothes which he was donning just now. Tonks couldn't help but stare at his toned body.

"So... I think you should change too. It would be suspicious if you arrive only in your panties and a sweater, one of mine too."

She blushed and got dressed.

As they were ready Harry let Hedwig out and grabbed his trunk.

"See you at Grimmauld Place, Love." With that he disappeared without a sound and left a stunned Tonks behind. She followed seconds later.

As she appeared next to him with a loud crack, she punched him on his arm.

"Any other things you hide? Silent Apparition! That is Advanced Auror-Training."

"I know... and as I said all in good time. I do it for your own good, you know... you could get a heart attack."

She punched him again, but then said seriously, "Somehow I do believe that."

"Trust me, I did nearly. Now lets enjoy the faces of the others at my new look. It seems to make a little impression." He grinned.

"That you could say." She grinned with him and they went to the door of the House.

He opened it and held the door for her: "After you, Milady."

"Thanks."

She was in her disguise now and went in smiling.

They went through the entrance hall and then to the kitchen, where they thought the others would be and they were.

Again Harry opened the door for Tonks and let her in.

"After you if you would." He said with a light bow.

"Why thanks, my honorable knight."

She stepped in the filled kitchen followed by Harry.

He looked grinning in the astounded faces of the Weasleys, Moody, Hermione and Shacklebolt.

Nobody made a sound.

He turned to Tonks, "Is it only me or are we not welcome here?"

"I have that impression too, Harry. Maybe we should leave." Tonks replied smiling.

A second later he was hugged by a brown haired witch, Hermione, shortly followed by Ginny and after that Molly.

They still stared at him.

"What? Have I something on my nose?" he asked.

"No. Only nice styled hair, a cool earring, a tattoo and new nice glasses. And I forgot, you have grown and filled out nicely as well." said Hermione blushing.

"Yeah... you're looking cool." Ron said grinning.

Ginny could only stare at Harry. He winked with his hands in front of her eyes and she blushed deeply.

"Do you like what you see?" Harry asked coolly.

She nodded and blushed even more. After that she fled positively the room.

"I thought she was over that." Harry grinned.

"You are mean." Tonks scolded him but smiled.

"Well, for once you are looking not starved." Molly said but frowned, "But a tattoo and a earring?"

"You haven't even seen his real tattoos." Remus laughed and greeted him with a manly hug.

"Hi Moony. How are you?"

"Better. Thanks. The full moon is in two days though."

"Yes, I know. We have to talk about that too. Now... what's for lunch?" he asked.

"Wait! What did Moony mean with real tattoos?" Molly asked.

"Well they are not to be seen by anyone but a possible girlfriend." He replied grinning, "Certainly not my nearly foster mother." He added sweetly.

At first, Molly looked aghast but then she pulled him in a hug with tears in her eyes.

"That was a clever move." Remus whispered to him proudly.

"Why thanks."

"Where.. where do you have them?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Are you a possible girlfriend?" he asked with a devious smile and she blushed and shook her head.

"So I am not good enough for you?" he teased.

"No... I ... I didn't mean it that way. But.. I.. I have already..." she stammered and looked shyly to Ron.

"Well, has Ron used his balls then and finally asked you out?"

Both blushed deeply red and Remus laughed.

"About time. Anything else, I should know?"

"No." Remus was still laughing.

"Then.. I am starving and I am sure Tonks as well. As she told me, she was on guard during the night. She would have had no sleep and no breakfast so lets eat that she can rest." Harry said.

Remus whispered: "No much sleep, eh...?"

Harry blushed slightly and stepped Remus purely coincidental on his foot and Remus yelped.

"Sorry. I didn't look where I stepped." Harry apologized grinning.

As they were seated and were eating Ron frowned.

"Now, where do you have that tattoos?"

"On my back. What did you think?"

"Then you can show them to us!" Hermione scolded, "Are they magical? I have read about those."

"What else?" Harry grinned, "But yes, they are."

"Will you show them to us?" she pleaded.

"Sure, if you are nice. I think, Ginny would like to see them too."

"Hey! Let your hands of my baby-sister!" Ron said threatening.

"She is surely no baby any more, Ron. On the contrary she is a nice looking young woman."

Ron frowned and glared at him.

"But be assured, I don't like her in that way. She is like my little sister."

"Oh! That's ok then."

"That was nice of you." said Ginny suddenly from behind him.

"Yes, that it was." agreed Hermione, "And what am I to you?"

"The ever irritating bookworm?" Harry joked, "No. You are of course my big sister."

Ginny sat down next to him.

He had suddenly a confusing sensation. He felt his love and the love from Tonks from his right side,... but now from his left side... Ginny.

He sighed quietly. That was not good. She wasn't nearly over his crush, in the contrary.

"What do I want to see?" she asked him.

"My tattoos."

"You have more than that?"

"That I have."

"Wow. Surely I want to see that!"

"And what is with me?" asked Tonks eagerly.

He turned to her, "You will be a nice little girl and go in the bed to rest. You were on guard the whole night and need sleep."

She pouted and Remus couldn't help but grin.

"Fine! Show it to your friends then. I thought you count me also to them, but no! You excuse me! I will go to bed!" She stood up abruptly and left.

"That one has a hot temper!" Harry sighed and his friends looked taken aback.

"Well I better go and apologize to her. Seems that she had a hard night." Harry said and followed her, not before he took a look at Moody. His eye was stuck again to the left side.

He grinned inwardly.

"Harry, you should show them to her too. She is a friend to us all." Hermione said seriously.

"Well, I will consider it." He said and followed Tonks.

He followed her to her room and stepped in after her.

She spun around as the door closed and kissed him fiercely.

"You are a sneaky one." Harry laughed.

"And you are not?" She kissed him again.

"You do remember that Moody has a magical eye, do you?" he asked.

She blanched and took a step backwards.

"Oh no!"

"Keep cool. I took a look at it before I followed you. It was stuck again but we should be careful though. By the way Hermione insisted that you are our friend and have a definite right to see my tattoos. I will show them to you officially in the evening. I have to talk to you and Remus though."

"About what?"

"Well... another one."

She groaned.

"What's this time?"

"A nice one... I hope."

"Hey!"

"Later. Now rest! You need it truly."

He kissed her again before he left.

"And he not?" she muttered and was asleep a minute later.

As he was back in the kitchen, he saw that Moody's eye still stuck to the side.

"Now did you tug her in bed?" Remus asked mischievous.

"In fact, I did." Harry replied coolly, "Why, are you jealous?"

"Maybe?"

"Oh, should I put the sweet little baby wolf in bed too?" Harry mocked.

"You little..." Remus started.

Harry grinned and pulled his wand: "Sleep well then. SOPORUS!"

Remus was asleep before his head hit the table.

His friends stared at him.

"You... you will get another trial!" Hermione said stunned.

"Nah!" Harry putted it off.

They waited for the owls but none came.

"Are we allowed to use magic now?" Ron asked.

"No. But the wards here are blurring the signatures at least for spells with such a low power." Harry explained.

"Not bad, Potter. I would not recommend it though." Moody growled.

"He asked for it." Harry grinned.

"Will you wake him up?" Molly asked him worried.

"Why not?" Harry asked, took his glass of water and shoved it over the table to Moody who sat next to Remus, "Would you be so kind?"

Moody grinned and emptied it over Remus head.

He awoke with a start and all laughed.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

"What? I only did, as you asked." Harry said innocently.

"The true son of James, no doubt there." Remus groaned.

"Yes and son of a marauder and godson of another. So be careful what you wish it maybe become true." Harry joked.

His friends stared at him and Remus looked a moment sadly before he smiled and nodded.

"We should talk again, Moony maybe in the evening? I would like to have Tonks with us, she was related to him too."

Remus nodded and smiled, "That would be nice. But do not believe you can get away with that! I will have my revenge!"

"I thought the water woke you up but you are still dreaming." Harry countered.

The others laughed heartily at the banter of the two.

"Where will I stay?" Harry asked.

Suddenly the mood was subdued again.

"We thought you would like to stay in Sirius room." Molly said quietly.

"He would have liked it." added Moony.

Now Harry did look sadly but nodded.

"That would be nice. I... I ... will go up then."

"Should we come with you?" Hermione asked concerned.

"No but Moony... if you could?"

He nodded and both got up.

Remus let him out the door and asked: "Are you alright?"

"No. Not really. While I can now talk about him... to stay in his room will make it more real."

"Would you like another..."

"No. It is ok. I will be ok but I need some time."

They were now in the entrance hall.

Suddenly Kreacher stepped out of the shadows and growled: "So there is the monster and the halfblood."

"KREACHER!" Harry jelled, "YOU FILTHY PIECE OF SHIT!"

The door of the kitchen burst open and his friend stared in fear at this.

There was Kreacher on the one side and above him the painting of Sirius mother now screaming. On the other side stood a very angry werewolf and a fuming Harry with blazing eyes. An aura of power and rage surrounded him and they could feel the magic crackling around them.

"Kreacher is very pleased that the traitor is dead now. His mistress is very satisfied with him."

"Sirius is dead then?" the painting screamed.

"How nice. The shame of the family!" it laughed.

Harry jumped on the house elf and throttled it.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled.

"Be silent! He has gone to far!" Harry said in a quiet but icy voice and she took a step back in awe.

Harry closed his fingers further around the neck and his eyes popped out.

"You want you head beside the other ones, don't you?"

"Yes." the elf groaned but happily.

"Now, I can't do you this honor because you putted shame on your master. You betrayed him to the enemy. An now you will pay. And you will rot away in the garbage along with all the other heads soon."

"You can't do anything you filthy little halfblood."

They all could see that something snapped in Harry.

He threw the house elf against the painting and had suddenly out of nowhere a sword in his hand and threw it behind the little creature.

It tore through the body of the elf and nailed him to the painting. The sword buried itself in it and in the wall till it's handle.

The painting screamed hell and terror.

"Now to you old hag." Harry growled and all shuddered at his tone not able to do anything against the raging teenager.

He pulled the sword out and looked at the blade. It was clean of blood.

"Nice. And sharp too." He said smiling deviously.

Four fast strikes later, the painting fell with a thud to the floor, still attached to the piece of wall that now left a hole in the wand.

"Nice, a new window to the kitchen." Harry commented.

"Moony, would you be so kind and lit the fireplace?"

"Sure." He replied with a cold voice.

The painting screamed now in fear and Remus banned it with a flick of his wand in the burning fire.

Harry threw the lifeless body of the house elf after it, without any emotion.

"Harry... why did you kill him?" Hermione sobbed after that.

"You don't honestly want an answer, do you?" he replied with a soft voice and pulled her in a hug. He stroked her gently over her back and soothed her.

"Are you ok?" he asked after some minutes.

She nodded.

"Fine, I will be in my room. Give us an hour, then you can join us, if you like." Harry said and went up with Remus.

"How are you?" Remus asked concerned as they were in Sirius old room.

"Not good. I... I shouldn't have done that." Harry said terrified of himself the sword still in his hands.

"Harry, he deserved it. Don't dwell over that. ... What is that?" Remus asked pointing to the sword.

Harry handed it over, "Gryffindor's Sword. My inheritance."

"Wow. You are full of surprises."

"That is true and another one is waiting."

"What?"

"Later together with Tonks."

"Okay."

"And do me a favor."

"What?"

"Let your jokes about Tonks and me, my friends are not dumb. If anybody finds out there will be hell to pay."

Remus swallowed under the brutal honest and serious tone of Harry and nodded, "I am sorry. I will not do it again."

"That is good. I would hate to have to kill you." Harry said in a steely voice and Remus blanched.

"You are scaring me." Remus said seriously.

"I know. But I didn't mean it." Harry grinned.

"Are you ok now?" Remus asked.

"Yes. For now." Harry looked around the room, "You know, I don't like it, that Moody can look in here, whenever he wants. I think I should change that."

Remus stared at him as he waved his wand and put a series of complex charms which he recently learned from his special book at the walls the floor and the ceiling of the room.

"So, now a silencing spell... done. That should give me a little privacy."

Remus shook his head.

"You are amazing."

"Thanks. I think, we will get visitors soon. What about you? Are you ok?"

"Yes. Better than before now that the painting and Kreacher got what they deserved. Again thanks to you. I mean it!"

"I know. Lets talk more later, ok?"

Remus stood up and as he opened the door, the others came in.

"Timing." Harry muttered grinning.

They all sat down around him.

"So what's up?" Harry asked.

He shot a worried look at Hermione but she smiled at him.

Ron and Ginny grinned, "You are up! We want to see these tattoos."

"It is nothing special." Harry said.

"Oh no! You are not getting out of this! Now show us!" Hermione demanded.

Harry pulled his shirt over his head and sat now with a naked upper body in front of them.

Both girls stared at him in awe.

"What are you staring at? The tattoos are on my backside." Harry teased them and enjoyed as they both blushed.

Ron laughed and promptly got a punch from Hermione.

"Turn around!" she demanded and Harry complied.

"Wow." he heard Ron.

"They are magnificent." Hermione said.

Ginny only sighed.

He put his shirt back on and turned back.

"Satisfied?"

They all nodded.

"So Hermione, how did Ronnikins ask you out?"

"Sorry, that is between us." Hermione said smiling.

"Ah! Come on!" he pleaded with his best puppy dog eyes and Ginny laughed.

"No!" Hermione stayed hard.

"Alright! I could force you, you know?"

"Never! ... How?"

"Well I could take out a leaf of Snapes book." He answered smiling.

"You wouldn't!" Hermione asked afraid.

"No I wouldn't. I would never do such things to my friends, that I promise. But I can tell now in most cases if someone lies to me or says the truth." He said and shot Ginny a knowing look and she looked down embarrassed.

They talked till dinner and went down then. There they ate something and drank some butterbeer.

After that Harry asked with a apologizing look to his friends, "Care for a talk, Moony? Tonks?"

"Yes. Where?"

Harry gave Moony a look, "I think my room is the best for that."

Tonks looked suspicious but Remus kept his cool and nodded.

"Then let's head up."

They grabbed three more butterbeer and went up.

As they were in the room, Harry closed the door with a charm and added an imperturbable charm as well.

"Harry, why are we in this room of all?" Tonks asked.

Harry pulled her in a hug and kissed her.

"That's why!"

"What is with Mad-Eye?" she asked uncertainly.

"Well your little boyfriend here added some nice charms to the floor and the walls. Mad-Eye can not anymore look in this room." Remus groaned.

"You what?"

"I wanted a little privacy." Harry said and shrugged.

"Well... that is ok then. Now I can visit you." She said happily.

"Stop it you two!" Remus yelled.

"You are just jealous." Harry teased.

A second later he lay on his bed and was tickled by Remus mercilessly.

"I surrender!" he yelled laughing.

"So, now what is you next secret?" Tonks asked.

"Stand aside, I will show you!"

They stepped aside as asked and a second later a huge dark tiger with blazing green eyes stood in front of them growling.

He disappeared and reappeared curled on the bed a moment later.

Then he changed back and turned to Tonks: "Was that a nice one?"

She could only nod.

"As I promised. Now Moony, I take it you could use some company during the full moon?"

Remus hugged him with tears in his eyes and Tonks eyes became moist as well.

"You did that for me?" Moony asked.

"No, but I hurried for you." Harry replied honestly.

They sat down on the bed and chairs and took a sip of the beers.

"Harry, that is one of your tattoos." said Tonks pensive, "Tell me, do you have a second form? Maybe an eagle?"

"A royal eagle, yes." he smiled.

"Why did I ask?" she groaned.

She took a look at her beer and shook her head, "Well... just now, I could use something stronger."

Harry flicked his wand and three glasses with as amber liquid appeared on the small side-table.

Tonks stared at him then took a glass and sniffed.

"Whoa! What is that?"

Remus took also a glass and sniffed also.

"Whiskey I guess. A 12 year old?"

"Yes. A simple Johnnie Walker but it will do."

He took the last one himself and raised it, "To Padfoot!"

They all saluted and took a sip.

Harry and Remus swallowed it with ease and content. Tonks however coughed and Harry stroke her back.

"It is too hard for you?" he asked gently.

"Maybe. But why did you not cough?"

"Well... I am used to it. Before you came to me that day, I went regularly to a pub to get some drinks. Mostly ale but on some days where it was harder for me, I got some of that. Only a day before you came, I stopped that habit, as I realized that it doesn't take the pain away. I also had some insights and made my peace with Padfoot."

She had tears in her eyes, snuggled against him and kissed him.

"And just then, as I held my head up again to face life and my grieve became less, you come to me and show me love and made me happy." He added smiling.

She kissed him tenderly.

"You know... you need a name now too if you want to wreck havoc at school."

Harry looked pensive and sighed.

"A name would be fine, Moony. But I will not stay at school for long."

"WHAT?" Tonks yelled.

"I can't tell you the reasons yet. But I will take my NEWTS this year and leave Hogwarts to be more exactly I will do it as soon as possible, as soon as I am ready. But no one is to know about that."

"Please tell us!" Tonks pleaded.

He looked Moony in the eyes and then Tonks and sighed, "I entered an apprenticeship. But more I will not reveal."

Both looked pensive and Tonks nodded, "That makes sense. That is why you can perform magic and why you were declared of age but it has to be something special."

"You are of age?" Moony asked taken aback.

"Ooops." said Tonks and looked sheepishly at Harry.

"You know, such slips could cost one day my or your life." he said seriously.

She nodded and a glint of determination sneaked in her eyes, "I know. You are right. It will not happen again, I promise."

Harry smiled then he said to Remus, "And yes I am. But not one word to anyone. It will come out soon enough. Now, what about a name? It should be fitting for both forms."

Remus stroked his chin pensively. Then his eyes lit up, "I think I have one. Your tiger is black as the night. How about Nightwing?"

"Yeah, that is cool." Tonks agreed.

"Nightwing it is." said Harry smiling and raised his glass again, "To the marauders."

"To the marauders." the others joined him and emptied their glasses. This time Tonks hadn't as much problems.

The three talked about Sirius and his life until early in the morning before they went in their beds to get some sleep.

**AN:** Thanks for your help with the name. Fireclaw I found really cool, but there was no reason for the fire, because none of Harry's friends knows about his elemental ability. So I chose Nightwing, because it is a good combination of both forms in my opinion. I am still undecided if he should pull a prank in school. Until now he does not. But if you truly want a prank (can't even guarantee that it will be a good one -grin-) then give me your opinion! And again, thanks for all of your reviews!!!

**Furie:** Thank you for your names. Your names were truly original and cool, but I can't really see them for both forms. By the way, I used Thanatos as name in a Harry as half-demon fic. Unfortunately it is written in german for now ;-)

**frostburn:** As I said before, the next time I write in English, I will use the help of a beta, but for this story not. Or do you want to wait for the next chap a week or two, because of the beta??? By the way, lighning is a cool name, but everybody in Hogwarts would instantly know who that is.

**faraway:** Dark Times is the most apreciated of my stories so far, I think. But it is also one of the longest and I hesitate to begin a translation. I also have too much other projects to work on at the moment. So, I don't know if I ever will translate it. Maybe if I am short on new ideas sometime in the future ;-) But for now, I am not.

**Samurai Demon-God Sekikage:** What a name -grin-!!! Your name is cool as well, but for now I stick to the english name. And I never said anything about a hawk or a falcon. I only talked about an royal eagle. So maybe I shouldn't make up my mind, but you should learn to read! _-only joking-_  
I never changed how Harry and Tonks got together, I only added some kind of explanation and for the sex... that is already answered in this chap. By the way, I am still laughing about your coconut-shells. That was a refreshing review! Thanks for all of yours.


	6. OWL's and full moon

**Chapter 6 OWL's and full moon**

They met the others at breakfast and Harry greeted them all more at ease.

Remus and Tonks seemed also more content with the loss and the others sent each other happy looks.

"Your talk seems to have helped." Molly said fondly .

"Yes. Harry helped us to cope better with it, the same as last time. You would never guess how grown up he really is." Remus said proudly and Harry blushed.

"Yes he has changed." Molly agreed smiling.

"I wonder, when the OWL's will come." Hermione said.

"Relax. I know for a fact, that they should arrive in the first days of August, maybe even today." Harry said.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"I have my connections. Trust me!"

She nodded and at the same moment some owls flew into the kitchen and brought some letters for the Kids.

Hermione took hers... she got two the same with Harry and Ron. One was the school letter one the OWL's.

"Are you a seer now?" Ron asked.

"No." Harry laughed and opened his OWL's. The others hesitated.

"Well... lets see: Astronomy A, Charms O, Transfiguration E, Potions... an O, DADA O, CoMC O, what else, Herbology A, Divination: A as if, History of magic: D. With the O as double OWL that are 9. That's ok. Seems I am stuck with Snape for another year."

He looked to his friends who had yet to open the letters, "Come on Mione, you have nothing but O's, best of the year, wanna bet?"

"I... "

"Come on! And you too, Ron. Open it! NOW!" he demanded and they did it.

Hermione beamed at him.

"Only O's?"

She nodded.

"Well how many?"

"14!"

"Congratulations. And you Ron? Well an E in Potions, an A in history and of course no O makes the same as you: 9"

"See.. all fine." Harry said smiling. For him I didn't truly matter anymore, the only one was potions but he would have to study that by himself anyway. So it was not that important. But he was happy to see that his friends did well also.

Molly hugged her son and then the others.

"So what classes do you both take?" Hermione asked.

Harry had signed his sheet already, "DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and basic healing."

"What? Only five?"

"Jep, the less the better and that are the important ones... for me anyway."

"Yes... all war-related." Hermione sighed.

"Well look at it from the fun side. I have more free time. What's with you? Do you leave any classes out this year?" he joked.

She glared at him but smiled then, "I will take my old ones plus healing too. But I will drop Astronomy and try to get into advanced healing for that."

"And you Ron?"

"I will stay with my old ones."

"An easy one in Divination and some sleep in History then?" Harry joked.

"Yeah. You say it." Ron said and got a slap over his head from Molly.

She scrutinized Harry, "Don't you think, that they may be to few? You will not find a job with so few NEWTS."

"Do I need one?" he asked.

"Well you surely want to do something after the war, don't you?"

"If I survive, you mean?"

They looked all shocked at him.

"How can you say such thing?" Molly yelled.

"Well... ask Dumbledore. Now back to the topic. I plan to make holidays after the war is over, find a nice girl and found a family. And I don't need a job if I don't want. My parents left me enough money and some other things too."

"Well... it is your decision." Molly agreed reluctantly.

"And a nice future vision too." Tonks said happily.

"That I would say." Ginny agreed smiling.

The next day Dumbledore visited them.

"Good morning Professor." They greeted him.

"I have a question, Professor." Harry asked.

"How can I be of service?"

"Well that is new." muttered Harry and the Headmaster frowned.

"May I woo away the services of Dobby and Winky Sir? We are short of house elves here at the moment."

Dumbledores eyes widened slightly.

"What happened to Kreacher?"  
"Well, he had an accidence with a sharp sword, the same as that cruel painting I might add." Harry replied without emotion.

Dumbledore looked shocked and ran out of the kitchen and looked at the wall. Remus had repaired it with a simple charm.

"How did you do it?"

"As I said. I cut a piece out of the wall and burned it with the painting and the corpse of Kreacher."

"Did you kill him?"

"Yes."

"Oh Merlin."

"What? You think it is ok for me to kill Voldemort but scold me when I free that insane elf from his burden?"

Dumbledore swallowed and looked at the others surrounding them.

"Well, I will ask Dobby and Winky if they would want to work here. Do you want to hire them? I mean the order uses this house mainly, we could pay them."

"I must insist, Headmaster. The Order will not be here forever... the house will."

Dumbledore looked pensive at his words but nodded.

The next days Tonks helped Harry to understand his gift of metamorphmagus.

He could now change his hair after his will. Now they were working on his facial structures.

But they stopped this evening early because of the full moon.

Tonks went with Harry up to his room and Ginny glared behind them. Both had seen this look.

"What is with her?" asked Tonks.

"She loves me nearly as much as you do." Harry said seriously.

She looked surprised for a moment but then worried, "Oh. That is sad. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can feel it whenever I am near her. But never forget, I love only you." he answered sincerely.

She smiled, "But it is sad for her, especially if it is not just a crush but true love. And I trust your judgment in this."

"Well we can't help it. Now it is better if you head back and tell them I went to sleep early. I will apparate down to Moony now."

He kissed her goodbye and disapparated.

She closed the door of his room with a charm she learned as auror and went back down.

"Where is Harry?" Ginny asked.

"He isn't feeling well and went to bed early."

"Oh, it is time. I will go down now." said Moony and stood up and left.

Ginny strolled over to Tonks, "Tell me is there something going on between the two of you?"

"Between me and whom?" Tonks asked.

"Between you and Harry."

"I am only helping him to prepare for the war. I am an auror you know and I know my stuff, even if I am sometimes clumsy."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wrong you. But you two spent much time together in the last days."

"As I said, training and learning. And you?"

"Between us goes nothing. You heard, he thinks I am his little sister."

"And you wish you weren't?"

"I... I like him... more than a sister."

Tonks sighed, "I wish I could help you, but I can't. Sorry."

"Would you tell me if there were something between the two of you?" Ginny asked.

Tonks looked her in her eyes and sighed, "Not against his wishes."

"Oh!"

Harry was waiting for Moony for some minutes as he heard the steps of him coming down to his room.

"Hi." he said smiling.

"How did you get down here?"

"I apparated."

"Well, not very surprising."

"Besides, I could also have used my special abilities as shadowtiger."

"I forgot about that. It is hard to keep on track with your little secrets."

"That makes it more interesting, doesn't it?" Harry smiled.

"No but confusing. You have to change... it is beginning."  
"I know. I can sense it. Lock the door!"

Remus locked the door and Harry changed.

Shortly after that Remus changed too but his transformation was much more painful than Harry's.

The werewolf cowered in front of the large deadly tiger after he growled once.

After that both laid down and snuggled together.

They were peacefully sleeping ten minutes later.

Harry awoke in the morning as Remus changed back.

As he was human again, Harry changed also and hugged him.

"Thanks Harry. That means much to me."

"I know. Sirius would have wanted me to help you and I wanted it too."

"I know. Lets head up."

They opened the door and were the first in the kitchen and were joined shortly afterwards by Molly and Tonks.

"How was your night Remus?" Molly asked, "They are surely harder now that you are alone."

"I managed, Molly." He said with a grateful glance at Harry.

"And you dear?" she asked Harry.

"I am fine. I was only tired and I got a good nights sleep. Thanks."

"Very well then. How about some pancakes?" she asked happily.

For the last three weeks, Hermione left the house at Grimmauld Place and went with her parents to France for holidays.

Ron on the other hand worked now at the joke-shop from the twins as his girlfriend was away and Ginny joined him reluctantly because she had already agreed to her brothers before June. That left Tonks, Harry and Remus alone for most of the day. Molly went back to the burrow as well.

Only on some evenings they got company during some meetings.

They made good use of the time. Harry could change now his hair in color and length, his face and his eyes. He was also able to hide his scar at will. That had been the hardest part to master. It seemed to have his own resistance against Harry's gift but he got it though.

Harry had learned for himself the theory from his Warlock-book while all the others thought he was reading about quidditch.

Harry used the time with Tonks too, at least the time, where only them and Moony were in the house. Now they decided to train this gift further but also train Harry in dueling.

They went down in the basement for the dueling. There was a huge empty room which suited them just fine. Remus joined them as well and Harry would train against Tonks and then Remus and then again.

After the first two duels Harry called it a stop. He could tell that Tonks was holding back. So was he, but that had other reasons. He held back only spells not his abilities.

"Tonks, I want that you forget down here, that we are couple even that we are friends. Treat me like you would treat a recruit. Train me, push me... even hurt me, but I have to learn." He said determined.

She looked uncertain.

"He is right, you know." Remus supported Harry and she nodded.

"You will hold nothing against me?"

"Nothing, I promise. Do what you must. It may save my life."

"As you wish then, but give me a last kiss before we start."

That he did and Moony averted his eyes.

But as they separated both hat a glint of steel in their eyes.

"Now ten steps back and get ready!" Tonks bellowed.

Harry obliged fast.

He came to hold and the first curse was flying at him.

He stepped slightly aside so that the curse missed him by inches.

Tonks nodded approving. "Good, not too much moving because that may out you in a disadvantage. Now go on! Defend yourself!"

She hurled a series of curses at him. The slower ones he sidestepped, other ones he countered or deflected them back. Only in the rarest cases he used shields... the Protego mostly. He engaged her with mostly simple charms and hexes he had learned at school. Advanced charms would definitely give him away and show his true education.

"Improve your aiming!" Tonks yelled.

While Harry was able to produce perfect spells his aiming lacked some accuracy at least against the now not so clumsy moving Tonks, on the contrary, his girlfriend was now in full battle mode and she moved like a dueling champion and avoided his spells with ease.

He was hit by a banishing charm and was flung against the wall.

Another curse followed suit and he had barely time to avoid it by rolling away.

As the next curse hurled in his direction he apparated behind her but she had anticipated this move and had also apparated some meters behind herself so that she was now in Harry's back and hit him with another banishing curse which let him fall hard to the ground. He never once made a sound of pain or annoyance. He was only determined to prove himself. He was good and fast. But Tonks got the better of him. He made a tactical move, she anticipated it and set up a trap for him and hit him only more. Remus was watching the duel in awe. He knew that Tonks was an auror but she was good even for an auror. And that while she seemed to be clumsy most of her time? And Harry shouldn't be able to last more than a minute against an auror but they were now fighting for half an hour. That was truly amazing.

"Thinking we are playing?" Tonks yelled and hurled a reductor at him.

He deflected it but she was already sidestepped and flung another curse at him.

"Then let the games begin!" she yelled and now she send a multiple reductor at him. That was something only the most advanced duelers managed... multiplying curses and spells.

Three of the curses flew at him in a fast series. He deflected one, protected himself with a Protego afterwards. The second was absorbed by the shield and the third broke it down.

His problem was the next series of curses.

The first hit home and broke his left arm. The second hit also and broke his leg and he fell down to the floor. The third now headed directly to his head.

"NOOO!" Tonks screamed and Remus jumped up. No one would be fast enough to help him. The curse would shatter his skull if it hits him.

He saved himself though. He transfigured a tile of stone in front of him into a wall of stone and it shattered under the spell but the curse didn't reach his target.

Both hurried over to him and they could see the pain in his eyes.

Tears started to fall down from Tonks eyes.

Harry didn't pay attention to it. He grabbed his leg and clenched his teeth together. Then he straightened it out with a short yelp and muttered a charm afterwards which mended the bone.

He did the same to his arm, then he passed out of pain.

"Harry!" Tonks sobbed and took his head in her lap.

"How could he stand the pain? How could he straighten his own bones? That must have hurt like hell and then healed them also!" Remus muttered stunned.

"We have to help him." Tonks yelled.

"Enervate!" called Remus and flicked his wand.

Now Harry groaned and he sat up with tears in his eyes.

"Ouch that hurts." he said full of sarcasm, "Help me up please!"

Both helped him to stand up.

He swayed slightly.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked worried.

"I will live. I will... go up." he said through clenched teeth and went out of the basement with small careful steps.

Tonks was clinging on Remus and sobbed: "He will hate me now."

"No he wont. He wanted it in this way."

"But I have hurt him! I... I nearly killed him. I will never forgive myself for that. He did not even look at me."

"Tonks! He was in pain! I bet he used every ounce of strength left to get up alone!"

"But..."

"No but! You will now follow him and help him!"

Tonks fled the basement and dreaded to face him.

He sat on the couch his head in his hands.

"Harry?" she asked tentatively.

He looked up with bloodshot eyes and tears running over his cheeks.

She couldn't bear it and fled up to her room.

Harry groaned.

"Where is Tonks?" Remus asked as he came in two minutes later.

"Ran away!" Harry sighed.

"Shit!"

"You say it. Could you help me up to her room please? I don't get there alone."

"Shouldn't I bring her down?"

"She wouldn't come. She is afraid... without reason."

"I will help you. Come!"

"Thanks."

"You were truly amazing down there. Hell, I knew she is an auror but she is really good."

"That are you telling me?" Harry groaned.

"Yeah but you were fantastic too. I wouldn't have stood against her that long. And after that you straightened your own bones? That must have hurt like hell."

"You have no idea. But if we had waited for Poppy, Dumbledore would have known what we did and I want to avoid that. So I had to help myself."

"We are here."

"Give me some time with her, but alert us if any one comes, especially Moody."

"Alright."

Harry knocked and entered her room. She was on her bed sobbing.

He limped over to her and sat down beside her. He stroked her gently over his back.

"Hi love. Why are you crying?"

"I... I have hurt you! I nearly killed you!" she sobbed.

"Come, get up please!"

She sat up and found herself in a hug.

"It is alright. Nothing happened."

"Nothing? I broke you two bones!" she was hysterical.

He let her go and straightened himself. Then he looked her hard in her eyes.

"Now you will her me out!" he said sharply. She twitched under is steely voice.  
"You did nothing wrong. I demanded from you that you don't hold back. If anyone is to blame, then it is me, because I was not good enough. We are at war and if you want me to survive, then you will help me. But you can only help me, if you show me my limits and my weaknesses and help me to improve them. I promised you, I would hold nothing against you and that I won't do. I love you with all my heart. Nothing matters what happens down there is that clear?"

She nodded.

"If you have a problem with that kind of arrangement, if you have a problem because I could get hurt, then I will not ask you again for your help. Do you want to help me?"

She nodded.

"Than we will repeat this until I get it!" he said with an icy voice again surrounded by an aura of power.

She broke down again sobbing but nodded.

He pulled her in a hug again and held her until her tears were ceased.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I know but you have to put your feelings aside during the training or you will do me more bad than good. Promise?"

"Promise. Would... would you spend the night with me?"

"Sure... but in my room and only sleeping. I am kind of sore." he joked.

"I think a little massage could help." she said smiling.

"You see? It is alright. You are smiling again. That's my girl. Now let's get down and tell Moony we are both alright. And then you both will tell me what I have to do better."

They analyzed the duel and told him, that he had to improve his aim on moving targets and that he also had to anticipate the moves of his opponent, that he had to bring him or her to do some things and counter them beforehand, like Tonks had done it with the apparition.

The next day he wasn't able to duel but was nearly healed. He looked now in his books after tactics for his next duels.

He found some very creative moves in them.

**snifflers unite:** No, I didn't realise that Nightwing is Robin. I did watch the movies but I am not a realy bigl fan of Batman or more espacially Robin. It doesn't really matter anyway, because I posted now the name Nightwing and I will let it be for this story. I find it kind of cool, but maybe that is because I am German and here sound many English names cool which are maybe pointless to you over there _grin _As for your betaing, I am still undecided. I am thinking about re-reading the rest of the story and give it to you for the betaing though, at least if you can manage one chap per week. But I will email-you then if I do so. Thanks for the offer anyway.

**hatchedryda:** This fic is written in English only. Sorry. My other german fics you can find in the account. I only have written one fic in English AND in German and that is 'In the end'

**Sauron the deceiver:** Thanks for your review in my main language! I appreciate the effort. If you want to try to improve your German, try to read my other fics ;-)

**BJH:** Thanks for the hints! I will try to remember it while I re-read and re-check the following chaps!

**To all my other readers and reviewers: Thank you!**


	7. Fights

**Important AN: **After some notes, that I still make some grammer errors and I know that I got some phrases wrong too, I decided to accept the beta-offer from Snifflers-Unite. This is the last un-beta-ed chap, that I post here. So the posting of the next chap may be delayed for some days. However, that doesn't mean, the story will not continue. The story is already finished and I will post the chaps one after one as I get them back from Snifflers-Unite. So don't get impatient!

Now, I hope you enjoy this chap... who likes some Dumbledore-Bashing will, I promise ;-)

****

**Chapter 7 Fights**

It was the last week before school. Harry has been reading and taking notes nearly all the day. He spent more than a half of the time with his studies for the NEWTS.

He was clearly surprised as Tonks came in.  
"Hi Harry. What are you doing? I haven't seen you the whole day."

"The whole day? Oh shit! ... I am studying."

"Well how about a break? I could do with some attention." she said in a sweet voice.  
"How could I decline such a wish?" He smiled and kissed her passionately.

What they didn't know was that just the moment she went to his room Moody and Dumbledore entered the house and were greeted by Remus.

"Remus, where is Nymphadora?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why?"

"I called a meeting. The members should be here every minute."

"I don't know. Upstairs maybe." Remus answered.

Moody's eye looked for her.

"She is entering Potters room... hell.. she vanished. I can't see her anymore."

Just in this moment came the first members Molly, Arthur, the twins bringing Ron and Ginny along and also Hermione who was back from her holidays, Shacklebolt and Snape. They stood nearly fifteen minutes in the hall talking.

"Say Alastor, is she still in his room?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can't tell. I can't look in his room."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"How is that possible?"

"Maybe they are making out and they charmed the room." Snape spat.

"Now. Now. I will go and look for them." Dumbledore chuckled.

Remus swore inwardly. Dumbledore would be pissed if he would find them snogging or even better ... making love.

They weren't doing such a thing. Tonks was talking with him about the last brutal duel and he was easing her mind. He did have his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled her head against his shoulder as the door opened and Dumbledore entered.

His eyes lost his twinkle and he asked coldly, "Miss Tonks would you follow me please. Harry, stay in your room!"

Harry looked at the old mage in shock.

They both were out as he came to his senses... and he raged.

He stormed out and downstairs.

"Tonks how could you do this. I trusted you! How could you seduce him?" Dumbledore berated her in front of the whole crew.

She stood in front of him on the verge of tears.

Harry stormed down the stairs and stepped between the two of them.

"Harry I told you to stay in your room!" Dumbledore scolded him with a steely voice.

They all could feel the crackling of building magic but it came not from Dumbledore. It came from Harry. Dumbledore made a step back surprised.

"How dare you?" Harry asked in a quiet icy voice that seemed to be able to cut through steel.

"How dare you to accuse an innocent women of such things? We did nothing wrong. She had a problem and I supported her."

"Harry stay out of this!" Dumbledore demanded.

"Nobody speaks back to their elders Potter." Snape snarled.

Harry turned his head and the potionsmaster was flung to the wall without a spell or wand.

"You will stay out of this or you will leave this house. Now to you!"

He turned back to Dumbledore.

"You will not tell me what I have to do or not in MY house. You are MY guest as all the others are. From my guests I demand respect to me and my other guests. You disrespected Tonks and you will apologize to her NOW!"

"I will do no such thing!" Dumbledore fumed, "You have nothing to say here."

"Oh yes I have. You have now a choice, Professor. Either you apologize to her or you and Professor Snape will leave that house immediately. And I do have that right because it is my house. Sirius left it to me. Now?"

"Sirius may left you the house. How you do know about that is a riddle to me. But you are not in control here because I have the control over your property." Dumbledore sneered.

Harry smiled evilly. "And here you are wrong. It is nice to know, that you tried to keep my properties from me. Tell me, are you hiding some other things from me?"

"Go back in your room boy!" Dumbledore said now in a dismissing voice.

Harry smiled in an eerie way and the most of the bystanders ran a cold shudder over their backs.

"Tell the others why you sent me back to my relatives every summer!"

"It was for your protection!"

"Oh, my protection. Why is it then, that I was attacked by Dementors last summer? Why were I there Professor? That isn't the truth. I would have been better protected here or at my home in Godric's Hollow. ... Now that's not the matter here. Will you apologize to my friend or not?"

"No!"

"Then let me show you something."

He raised his right hand. There on his hand were two signet rings and the most gasped.

"That... that is not possible!" Dumbledore stammered, "You are not of age!"

"But I am. I was declared of age in June!" Harry replied casually, "And now..." Harry straightened himself and closed his eyes in concentration.

"... I INVOKE THE MAGIC OF THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK. OBEY MY COMMAND. I AM THE LAST HEIR OF BLACK. SERVE ME!"

They felt a wave of ancient and powerful magic sweeping through the old house and the ring of Black glowed brightly.

"I AM THE HEIR OF POTTER! I DECLARE THE LINE OF BLACK FUSED IN THE LINE OF POTTER! TRANSFER THE POWER!"

Now the ring of Potter glowed and the glowing of the other ring ceased.

"I AM NOW THE MASTER OF THIS HOUSE!"

A deep vibration ran through the house and all shuddered as he opened his eyes again. In his eyes was nothing but coldness, power and determination.

"One word from me and you will be kicked out before you can blink. Your last chance professor or you can look for another headquarter because I will not bear guests who show no respect or who are wrongly accusing people. I can tell you, I would be more then hurt if you would berate me in front of all the other people and wrongly by that too like you just did it with Tonks. And I tell you something else. Even if we would be dating, even if we had made love as you stumbled in... you are wrong in two ways. Firstly a simple rule even you have to obey, you are to knock before you enter a room which is not your own that shows respect and a sense of ethic and second and more important you have no saying to both of us whom we are dating or not. So you embarrassed her for no reason. You are not above other people and you are not above human rights Professor.

Either you apologize now or you will leave forever with or without your consent."

The others stared at the show of power before them and many members nodded at the words of the teen who wasn't a teen anymore.

Dumbledore thought about it for a moment then he sent Harry a piercing glare but he went over to Tonks and said in a silky voice: "Miss Tonks, can you forgive me for my rudeness? Harry is right. It is not for me to decide whom do you like or not as you are both adults before the law. I also want to apologize that I jumped to conclusions and I am sorry for your suffering. You did nothing wrong."

"I accept." she said and gave Harry a thankful look.

"May we use this house as headquarters, Harry?" Dumbledore asked now friendly.

"Surely headmaster, as long as you obey the rules of hospitality it would be a pleasure to me." Harry replied in a silky voice.

"Thanks for that. Now may I ask who protected your room against magical sight and why?"

"That was me and I value my privacy professor, that's why."

"That is very advanced magic." Dumbledore gasped but his eyes were twinkling again.

Harry shrugged.

"Now, here is somebody who wanted to meet you, I believe?" Dumbledore asked and Dobby and Winky appeared with two pops.

"Master Potter!" Dobby squealed, "Headmaster Dumbledore told me, you would... hire us?"

The tone in Dobby's voice made Harry instantly suspicious.

"If I hire you, Dobby would you serve me or somebody else?"

The crowd gasped but Dobby shrank together and began sobbing.

Harry shot a glare to Dumbledore and mouthed 'Backstabber'

"Dobby, I gather you are working for headmaster Dumbledore. Are you hired or bound?"

"Hi... hired."

"Well, if you wish, I would bind you and Winky to me and that would automatically cancel your contract with him. Do you want that Dobby?"

The elf jumped in the air and clapped his hands.

"It would be a pleasure to Dobby, Sir."

"Winky for you it is the same."

"You would let Winky serve master Potter, really serve?" she asked astounded.

"Yes I would truly became your master. You both are to wear nice clothes though but that doesn't mean, that you will be set free."  
"That would be acceptable, Master."

"Then I bound you both to the family Potter and me as the heir!"

"So be it!" both elves said and a golden light connected them with Harry.

"Thanks for the elves Headmaster." Harry said grinning.

He however took it with twinkling eyes and nodded amused.

"I admit you have beaten me, Harry. Now... We have a meeting to attend. Harry, I am sorry but you are not allowed because you are not... no you are of age, but we have to vote about it."

"No, Professor. I have no intention to join the Order. I will serve no one, not Riddle and not you. We could be allied if you are interested."

"Who do you think you are Potter?" Snape yelled.

"Your host and you are disrespecting me again. Further I have a major role in this war if you are ok with that or not. And you will respect me as I respect you!"

"SEVERUS!" thundered Dumbledore's voice.

"But..."

"No but! I have tolerated your childish grudge long enough. Treat Mr. Potter as an adult, as you want to be treated by him and he will show you the same respect. Apologize now!"

"I apologize, Mr. Potter."

"Apology accepted Professor. You should know, I do respect you. You are a great potion master and you sacrifice a lot while you work as spy. For that you have my deepest respect. But you should acknowledge, that I am not my father and that fame is nothing to me. I hate my scar and I hate my fame. Now, you can use the kitchen or the sitting room for your meeting. Ask the elves to serve you with drinks and snacks. If there is anything else, I will be in my room."

All his guests stared at him, the most prominent was Snape. For once he stood there with an open mouth.

Harry turned around and asked his friends: "Are you coming?"

They hurried to follow him.

They gathered in his room.

"Harry. You are not to speak in that way to a professor." Hermione scolded him.

"But here you are wrong. We are not at school so he has no power over anyone. I am his host so he has to show respect to me. If he does that, I will show respect to him too. But he didn't and he embarrassed a friend of mine in a horrible way and that is not acceptable. So I had to make it clear to him, that he was wrong. Because he was closed to reason, I had to make my opinion clear by more convincing means. Do you want to tell me that I was wrong?"

"No. You were right. But it is hard for me to see a teenager talk back to a professor like that. Sorry." she admitted.

"No problem. And I tell you, that was only the beginning. The fun will continue at school with Snape and Dumbledore. But they will have another thing coming."

Ron grinned, "I want to see that. That down there was bloody fantastic, mate."

"Harry, was is it between you and Tonks? What were you doing?" Ginny asked.

"Well we trained until yesterday dueling but it has to kept secret."

They nodded.

"She had hurt me some days ago during this."

"She what?" Hermione gasped.

"Nothing bad, she broke my left arm and my left leg. Well, I healed them afterwards. But she felt guilty. And our duel yesterday was nearly the same but without the broken bones."  
"And that was right that she felt guilty!"

"DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS HERMIONE. I had enough of that today!" Harry bellowed.

She twitched at his voice and Ron laid his arm around her shoulder.

He said loud. "HARRY!"

"Sorry, but I am a little bit pissed off right now. As I was saying. She was NOT guilty because I demanded from her that she wouldn't hold back. So I tried to convince her, that she did nothing wrong and I had laid my arm around her back to soothe her. Nothing more. And do you think after all that ruckus down there I would admit I even if I would be dating her? Then think again. She is a good friend though."

"I wonder, because I asked her, if she would tell me, if you were dating. She answered 'Not against his wishes'" Ginny continued and Hermione and Ron began to look uneasy.

"That is because she wouldn't. I shared some secrets with her and I know for sure, that she would never spill them. That is why she said that. She would never betray my trust."

They all stared at him.

"What secrets?"

"Well, for instance that I am of age, that I am allowed to perform magic, that I do know about all my inheritance... such secrets."

"She knew that all before today?"  
"Yes, otherwise she wouldn't have trained me, wouldn't she?" Harry said grinning.

"That makes sense." Hermione said nodding.

"But why didn't you tell us?"

"I told nobody, unless it was necessary. Not even Remus knew that I was of age. And it has nothing to do with our friendship, I promise. But on some of these secrets may depend my life and that of others. Also I am not allowed to tell most of them."

"But... who forbade you to tell them if even Dumbledore didn't knew?" Ron asked aghast.

"Well... that is one of these." Harry said chuckling.

"But you said you serve no one." Hermione pointed out.

"I do not. I agreed willingly in a contract, but that means no serving. Maybe helping in an emergency but nothing more and that is what I already do. I prepare for war and that is the biggest emergency there is."

"Okay. You said we have more of those shocks coming?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Harry chuckled, "You bet."

"Merlin help!" she pleaded and the others laughed.

"Harry, why did you bound the elves to you instead of hire them?" Hermione asked him carefully not wishing to invoke his anger again.

"They were working for Dumbledore, most probably spying on me while serving me. As I bound them to me, I canceled Dumbledore's contract and ensured their loyalty to me. I am sorry but I had no choice. I needed them because the two free elves of Godric's Hollow want to marry and to have a baby. That puts Mela the female one out of work and I fear the male alone would work too hard. So Dobby will be pending between here and there and Winky will be in charge here. Also Winky is happier now than as free elf. Even you should have seen that."

"I agree." she sighed, "I know now that not all elves want to be free."

"But you know, I will treat them right."

She smiled, "Yes, I know. I have another question."

Harry smiled, "Let me guess... You want to know about the magic of the Blacks?"

She nodded eagerly and Ron laughed.

"Well, as I got the signet ring, I was able to read a special journal in the library. There were the wards of this place described in every detail, which exist by the way in the most homes of the old families. There I found out, how I could transfer the power and that there are wards, that would allow me to... uhm... get rid of unwanted guests." he said sheepishly and Ron and Ginny laughed while Hermione nodded.

"So, great owner of this fine place. Are we allowed to stay here the last days?" Ron asked grinning.  
"Yes you are. It would be a pleasure to me. Your rooms should be ready. If not, feel free and ask the elves to help." Harry replied chuckling.

* * *

**Dana:** Don't worry, this story isn't going to end like 'In the end' it will be much worse.... only joking. It is going to be a more happier end... I hope ;-)

**MaxFic:** Thanks for your review! I have to admit, that I like your HP-Stories very much. Until now, I didn't review though. I am sorry for that and I will change it with the next chap I read from you. I hope, you will update soon!

**Uten:** I am really thankful for your extensive review. I would be happy if I could read more such thourough reviews from other readers but the most are only making short comments or writing only: 'Nice Story' or such. It is refreshing to get such a nice review for a change. I also hope, that I can live up to your expectations with the future chaps. As for Dumbies reaction to Harrys NEWT-Taking... lets say Harry is going to leave with a BANG... and no, there will be no controling of the 'weapon' because the moment Dumbie realizes Harrys intentions, it will be too late ;-) I hope, I didn't reveal too much_ -grin-_

**Titanic-HarryPotter-lvr2:** My first language is German as you can see if you take a look at my other stories ;-)

**MasterDeath:** You are an impatient one_ -chuckling-._ You should try to write a story of your own and then repeat your statement of waiting too long!!! Writing one chapter takes hours and then you have still to re-read and correct it. I do this at least three times before I am going to upload a chap. I also enjoy it to read fanfics from other authors and I am used to wait weeks for the next chap. You should feel lucky that I am going to upload a chap every two or three days and no** it was not the last chapter**. This story has 19 chaps and the following chaps are now at my new beta-reader so it may take some more days until the next chapter. Try to wait as long and I hope you will enjoy the story until its end.

**t-wosz:** Hi du! Ich bin mal so frei und antworte dir auf deutsch ;-) Rolle von Remise ist weiterhin in Arbeit und das nächste Chap folgt sicher bald. Kristall der Macht... das zieht sich so hin -_seufzt_- aber ich habe versprochen, dass ich diese Story zu Ende schreibe und das werde ich auch tun... es mag nur etwas dauern. Ich hänge da momentan etwas. Es mag ein Sequel zu Dunkle Zeiten geben, jedoch nicht in näherer Zukunft. Jedoch arbeite ich an neun weiteren Stories... es wird also definitiv irgendwann was neues von mir geben, nur wann weiß ich noch nicht. Ich werde nichts mehr posten, was nicht wenigstens zum größten Teil fertig ist!

**Thanks for all the other reviews and keep it up!!!**


	8. Hogwarts

**Chapter 8 Hogwarts**

The last week before Hogwarts was a blur. Tonks was away on a new assignment so there was no chance that their relationship would come out in the open. While it may had been suitable for Dumbledore, Harry knew for a fact that it had been an order from the ministry.

Ginny had yet to ask him out or react to her feelings and that was ok with Harry. He didn't want to deal with that too at the moment.

Ron was appalled at Harry's new study-habits. He was studying from the morning till the evening and only then he would take some time to spend with his friends.

In the beginning Hermione was enthusiastic about it but after two days of trying to follow his schedule even she gave up and began to worry, especially as she noticed that he was working on the seventh year text in potions already.

Harry had joked about that, "You know, we have to prepare for our NEWTS, Hermione."

She shook her head at this and smiled proudly at him.

Remus and he had overcome their grief now and redecorated the most house. Since he had bend the magic of the house to his will, they even could change some of the cruel snakes and skulls to nicer structures like lions and tigers and eagles.

And before they noticed, it was September 1st and they were on their way to Kings Cross.

Of course Harry was the only one, who was ready in time... no wonder, he could use magic for packing and shrinking.

But they made it like every year on time to board the crimson train.

As Harry passed the barrier to the hidden platform, he had a hard time to remember the words of Joe, "They will stare at your scar if you hide it or not."

And that they did. His new hair style showed it perfectly and now every one stared at it, well maybe the girls after they had examined the rest of his body.

Hermione took it smiling, maybe she was thinking he would now be interested in that kind of affection and now look after a girlfriend.

Ron took it partly laughing and partly jealous.

Harry had filled out even more because he had continued his workout in Grimmauld place. His equipment had been placed in a room at the basement during his stay there and now he had it with him in his trunk, shrunken like all his other things.

And lastly Ginny took it scowling and shot all the girls a glare which stated "Don't touch him! He's mine!" not that they cared.

So under the scrutinizing stares of the female population of Hogwarts they made it on the train and found an empty compartment. Hermione and Ron had to go to the front to the prefect meeting, this year joined by no other than Ginny so Harry was alone.

He read more in his Warlock-book about duel-tactics.

In the last duels with Tonks he had come near to beat her even if he took enough hard hits and was bruised every time. He even fought against Tonks and Remus together, because the Deatheater's also didn't care about fairness and could hold a good stand against them.

The compartment door opened and Neville and Luna entered.

"Hi Harry. May we join you?"

"Sure."

Luna looked at him with her dreamy expression.

"The summer was good for you, Harry. You look good and got a nice motto there." she said pointing to his arm.

"You can read it?"

"Sure, I am a Ravenclaw."  
"Yeah, sure." Harry smiled.

"Harry, what did they feed you and where can I get it?" Neville asked joking.

"Normal food but I trained every day in the gym."

"Wow."

"It was hard but it pays off." Harry said grinning, "How was your summer?"

"I got a new wand. Firstly my granny was fuming but then she was proud that I stood by your side fighting. She said it was just like my father would have done."

"That's nice. I'm sure you'll fare much better now, that you have a suiting wand, Nev."

"I hope so."

"And you Luna? Did you find the snorkacks?"

"No we didn't. We'll try it another time again."

"Give not up hope. There is more out there than even the wizards know, I am sure."

"Thanks, it is nice, that you aren't joking about me."

"Why should I? You are a good friend and as I said, there may be no snorkacks but surely there are unknown species. So keep up looking."

They bought some snacks and were joined by Hermione, Ron and Ginny soon after.

The yearly visit of Malfoy was bound to happen, though.

But as Malfoy opened the door an began his usual speech: "Ah the mudbl..."

he could never finish this sentence because Harry gave the door a hard kick and it slammed shut while hitting Malfoy in his face. He was flung to the floor with a bloody nose and Harry locked the door with a spell without even looking.

His friends looked shocked at him.

He shrugged, "What? I was reading and he disturbed me. Besides we aren't to use magic and I didn't want a silly argument with the ferret so I shut the door. His bad luck that he was in the way of the door."

They laughed all, even Hermione.

"So was there anything new at the meeting?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, security measures are increased. We have to patrol the corridors at night and we are not to give any lenience anymore. And Malfoy lost his prefect status because of his siding with Umbridge last year."

"That was bound to happen." Harry shrugged and continued reading.

"Harry! Stop reading already and get some fun!" Ron groaned and Ginny laughed.

"Give me five minutes to finish the chapter." He said without looking up.

Ron rolled his eyes and said to Neville: "He was like that the whole summer. Never stopped reading and learning."

"Did you check him on polyjuice?" Neville asked and Hermione and Ginny laughed again.

"We have been here with him now for over an hour, you know?" Luna asked seriously.

"I know, it was a joke." Neville replied smiling fondly.

"I knew that." Luna said and took her Quibbler out.

They laughed even harder. Harry cast absently a silencing bubble around him and the others only gaped at him.

"Hermione what did you do to Harry? Is that infectious?" Ron asked and moved away from her.

She punched him on his arm.

Harry needed ten minutes to finish his reading. He putted his book away and countered his spell.

"So how about a game of chess?" he asked.

He beat Ron to the astonishment of the others in twenty minutes.

"Go back reading!" Ron scowled and the others laughed again.

"Why thanks." Harry said, took his book out and continued reading.

They gaped at him but he only laughed and putted the book away again.

"Very funny!" Ron groaned.

They arrived shortly after that and were finally back at school. Harry looked fondly at the castle.

As they entered the Great Hall Harry stood glued to the ground and stared unbelievingly at the high table of the teachers.

"What?" his friends asked.

Then they looked to it too and gaped.

Harry locked his gaze with one woman at the table, the one and only woman of his heart sat there and looked at him smiling but with a touch of uncertainty.

"Is that Tonks?" Ron asked.

"Yes she is." Harry answered and broke his gaze away from her and continued his way to the Gryffindor-Table. His face betrayed no emotion.

"There was one seat free. But all teachers were there." Hermione stated a fact.

"Yeah, that let one wonder." Ron said as they sat down.

As the first years entered and the sorting began, Harry couldn't help but look at Tonks again. As he looked her in the eyes this time he could clearly feel her emotions.

He felt, that she was happy to be here at the same place as him but more prominent was the fear that she may have hurt him and that was clearly visible in her eyes.

He decided to act maturely and concentrated on her happiness. His eyes lit up slightly and he gave her a small short smile. All he could feel now was happiness and love.

He broke his gaze away again to keep their secret.

After the sorting they ate the tasty feast and after that Dumbledore made his yearly announcements.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. We entered dark times with the resurrection of Voldemort. So we have to put more effort on security this year. I warn all students to obey the rules. The punishments this year will be severe without lenience.

To the new students and some of the older ones, the forbidden forest is just that, forbidden. Please take a look at the list of banned items at the office of Mr. Filch too. I believe there you will find many products of the Weasley Twins. Now up to your beds. Mr. Potter I would like to meet you in my office."

Harry groaned but then his eyes lit up again, "I had to discuss my quarters with him anyway."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Normally I would not consist on such things but I am still pissed off at him and now I will demand my birthright."

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"Well... as heir of Gryffindor, I have my own quarters here. Dumbledore forgot coincidentally to mention it to me."

Ron's eyes showed jealously for a moment but then he grinned.

"As long as you invite us some time. I think he deserves it after what he did to you and Tonks."

"Harry is that necessary?" Hermione asked.

"I think it is. It will also give me more peace to study."

"Well that was a word I didn't need to hear." Ron groaned.

"I have to go." Harry said and grinned, "Ron, you said I should have some fun. Now I will."

Ron grinned and nodded.

He was in the office ten minutes later with McGonagall and the Headmaster.

"Now, what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked politely.

"Lemon drop?" the headmaster asked with twinkling eyes.  
"No, thanks. I have to pay attention to my figure." he replied smiling even if he was inwardly cool and reserved.

"Yes. You caused quite the riot to the female population of our school." the headmaster chuckled.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I wanted to inform you, that your Quidditch-ban has been lifted. You broom is awaiting you at your dorm."

"Well, that are two things I have to talk about with both of you." Harry said seriously.

"As I am aware now of my inheritance I would like to use my family quarters."

"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked shocked.

Harry locked his piercing gaze with the headmaster daring him to make the wrong move.

"He is speaking of course of the quarters of Gryffindor, Minerva. As the heir he is entitled to use them whenever he wants. I will show them to you after this chat. What is the second thing?"

"Well, you see, I have to study hard because I have to prepare for the war. I have no time for Quidditch anymore. I am sorry about that, Professor McGonagall, but I am sure, Ginny is a suitable replacement and already proved herself too."

"But... but... I wanted to make you captain." McGonagall stammered.

"Ron would be the better captain anyway. No one knows more about Quidditch and he is an excellent tactician too."

"I will consider it. I must admit, that is a shock to me, Mr. Potter."

"That is certainly a surprise, Harry. I can understand you but you should not forget to live." Dumbledore said sadly.

'If he only knew why I really don't have enough time' Harry thought inwardly grinning.

"You know as well as me that if I want to have the chance to live, I'll have firstly to ensure, that I can survive the final confrontation."

Dumbledore swallowed at his serious tone, but nodded.

"Again you are right. Can we help you in some ways? Maybe Minerva could assist you to achieve the Animagus transformation."

Harry smiled solemnly and replied, "That would not be necessary."

Both teachers stared dumbfounded at him.

"Harry... do you want to say, that you have already begun to learn it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Me? I didn't say anything. But you should not forget, that not everybody has the gift to do it." he stated as a matter of fact.

"But you surely do?" McGonagall asked unconvinced.

"I can't tell you more. Sorry. Should I ever have questions regarding that, I would like to ask you for advice though, Professor McGonagall." Harry stated politely.

She smiled fondly at him.

"What about Occlumency?" Dumbledore asked and shrunk back under the again piercing glare of his student.

"Well that comes a little bit late, doesn't it? You ignored me and my welfare the whole summer and that after the whole fiasco in the last year too. So I had to help myself. I already mastered this feat." His tone was much colder now.

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"Would you allow me to test it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure. Do your best!"

Harry didn't need to hide his abilities for him and hadn't to use the finer ways of misleading his thoughts so he brought his shields up to full force with a mere thought.

He felt the probing of the ancient wizard and later a full fledged attack on the wall but it held without problems.

The old wizard beamed proudly at him and chuckled.

"What is so funny?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, he is using a nice mental image for his shields. A wall of steel with menacing spikes. But the funny thing is... there is a sign at the wall which states: 'Keep Out!'"

Harry chuckled now himself.

"What about Apparition?" McGonagall asked, eager to help her favorite male pupil. The female and overall was of course Hermione.

Harry grinned and tossed her his license.

She blanched and handed it to Dumbledore.

"Who trained you?" McGonagall asked.

"I learned it by myself."

"That... that is dangerous."

"No more as an insane dark wizard after ones ass. Sorry about the language." He added sheepishly.

Dumbledore handed it back to Harry.

"How about dueling?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, that is worth a thought. You have a trained auror as teacher for DADA. I am sure she could teach me a thing or two." Harry said pensive, not betraying his real reasons.

Dumbledore scrutinized him for a moment but McGonagall beamed, "That is a nice idea. I am sure, Miss Tonks would agree. She seems to be fond of you."

Now Dumbledore had no choice anymore and agreed to arrange lessons for him.

"Would you like to continue the DA, but as Defense Association?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry thought about it and mused: "Every student should be able to defend himself so it is important. If you want to make it official, you would have to put a teacher in charge. By the way, who was the missing teacher?"

"That would be Remus. He will teach the first to fourth years in DADA while Nymphadora will teach the upper years and overtake the lower during full moon. The two teachers were necessary because we increased the number of hours for DADA."

"That is nice, so you have two competent teachers for that. Professor Snape would be proficient enough too, but you would do me and the others a favor if you would leave him out of that."

"Your attitude has certainly changed Harry. I am proud of you. You are grown up, but it makes me sad on the other hand."

"I know. But I know that someone has to bear the burden. My bad luck, that it has to be me in this war but I will do my best."

Both teachers beamed at him.

"As I said, I would run the DA again but I don't know, if I will have enough time for that regularly. So you should put a teacher in charge, me and my friends could teach the students and the teachers could help us. So the workload doesn't lie by the teachers alone. Should I am not able at times then my friends can take over."

"That is well thought of Harry. Again you amaze me. I will talk about it with Remus and Nymphadora."

Harry frowned, "You know, if you would really respect Tonks, you would stop to call her with that name. She hates it and you embarrass her with it. I bet she asked you to call her Tonks. Why don't you do her this favor?"

Dumbledore looked stern for a moment, but then smiled, "You really stand up for your friends, don't you?"

"Yes I do, for all my friends because they will do the same for me too."

"You are again right of course. I will try to honor this and I hope you will forgive me slip ups."

"I am not the person to forgive you this, but I am sure, Tonks would and she will like it, if you make the effort to call her Tonks." Harry said friendly and smiling.

"Then I shall lead you now to your new quarters. BANKS!" Dumbledore called and a house elf popped up."

"Would you be so kind and take Mr. Potters belongings to the quarters of Gryffindor?"

"I will see to it instantly." He disappeared with a crack.

McGonagall asked eagerly, "Could you take me with you? I didn't even know of them and would like to see them."

"It would be my pleasure, Professor. I have to admit, I am curious myself." Harry smiled.

"Then, let's go!"

Dumbledore led them to the Gryffindor tower but passed the portrait of the fat lady.

"By the way, the password is 'Dragonscale' Harry. I am sure, you would like to join your friends in the common room." McGonagall explained.

"Sure. I didn't want to move there to avoid them. I had other reasons." He shot Dumbledore a glare and his voice was once again laced with power and hardness.

"You should stop that, Mr. Potter. One day you will really scare someone with that tone of yours." McGonagall said chuckling.

"I will consider it." Harry chuckled as well.

Dumbledore led them around the next corner where a tapestry with the coat of arms of Gryffindor, the golden griffin on a red ground.

"All you have to do is to say that you are the heir and if you are, it will shimmer and you can walk through. It will sense, if you want people to follow you or not. You can also set a password for your friends, if and whenever you like."

"I am the heir of Gryffindor! I demand entrance!" Harry said full of confidence.

The tapestry shimmered and he entered followed by the professors.

They all stared in awe at the magnificent circular living room. There was a round table of oak wood artfully carved and some comfy arm chairs around it. There was also a couch and a big fireplace again artfully designed. At the walls were paintings of moving griffins and phoenixes and some shelves with books. There was also a huge window with look to the lake and the forest. There was even a perch for his bird.

"Professor, did you ever see another phoenix beside Fawkes?"

"I know, that my friend Nicholas had bounded to one and him I have seen. He was the spitting image of Fawkes. I know of no other phoenix and I have also seen no other."

Harry sensed thanks to his gift, that Dumbledore was telling the truth. So his blue one wouldn't give him away.

They entered the next door and there was a well equipped bathroom with a large tube and even a shower.

The next room was study with a small personal library with rare books even from Godric himself. They again stared in awe at this.

The next was a comfy bedroom with an attached closet for his wardrobe where his trunk, Hedwig's cage and his broom already waited for him.

There were two other rooms which were guest rooms and another closet for his things. The last surprise was a full equipped potion lab even if it was small.

Harry's eyes lit up again. That was perfect for his purposes.

"Well, I like it here." said Harry grinning.

"That is an understatement if there ever was one." McGonagall said smiling and Dumbledore chuckled.

"We will leave you now alone, Harry. I am sure, your friends are waiting for you."

They all left the room and parted at the entrance of the common room.

Harry decided to try something, as they were far enough away and he looked at the fat lady.

"I am the heir of Gryffindor! I demand entrance!"

The lady bowed and replied, "As you wish, Milord."

Then she opened.

"That is good to know." Harry grinned.

As guessed his friends were eagerly waiting for him.

"What's up?" he asked coolly.

"HARRY POTTER! Stop teasing us!" Hermione scolded.

"Your trunk is away, so you got your wish. Now show us or face our wrath!" Ron said threatening.

"I yield!" Harry laughed, "Come with me!"

Ginny, Ron and Hermione followed him and he led them to his rooms.

He didn't set a password yet.

"That is awesome!" Hermione said.

"Uhm, Ron if I were you and would like to spend some time with my girlfriend today, I would keep her out of that room." Harry said grinning and pointed to his study.

Ron looked irritated at him but he passed his chance as Hermione stormed to the study and a second later they heard a loud: "WOW! Such rare books!"

"Damn!" Ron swore while Harry and Ginny laughed.

He showed them the other rooms after he managed it to drag Hermione out of the room and after that sat down in the living room.

"That is a nice flat, Harry." Hermione said approvingly.

"Yes it is and it provides much peace and room to study too." Harry said seriously.

"You are joking, right?" Ron asked.

"Do you think I am?" Harry asked with twinkling eyes.

"As long as you have time for Quidditch." Ron replied groaning.

"Sorry. I got my broom back and my ban was lifted, but I won't play for the team. I have not enough time for that."

They stared incredulously at him, "You're kidding us right?" Ron asked.

"No I am serious. I declined the post at the team and captainship too."

"But, Harry! You... you love nothing more than flying." Hermione said worried now for her friend.

"Yeah, but I love to survive too and we enter war now."

"But you are only a teenager!" Ginny said.

"But one at the top of Snakeface's hitlist and not without reason too. The final battle will be between him and me."

"Are... are you sure?" Ginny asked afraid.

"Yes. That was in the prophecy which was destroyed in the ministry. Better you keep it secret tough."

The mood was heavily subdued now.

"Look at it from the bright side!" Harry joked, "I will get much better notes. Who knows maybe I will even overtake the top of the class from Hermione."

"Don't even think about that!" she replied with a determined look.

"That I want to see." Ron laughed.

"Hey! You are to support me, not him." Hermione scolded.

And all laughed after that.

"Sorry, but I will head now to bed. With our luck, we will have potions tomorrow first and I can't bear Snape if I am tired."

"You can't bear Snape anyway!" Ron joked, "I am pleased that I don't have to anymore."

"Well, have a good night then." Hermione said friendly and the others followed suit.

* * *

**AN**: Sorry, as I shortly in the AN said, I received no answer from my beta until now and so I upload this un-betaed for now. When or If I get the beta-ed Chap, I will replace this chap.

I am going to do the same with the next chapter. If I don't get an answer until next saturday, I am going to post chapter 9 then.

**Thanks to all reviewers**, I am going to make it short today as it is already late now.

An meine **deutschen Leser:** Ich habe bisher nicht geplant, diese Story in deutsch rauszubringen!


	9. Classes

**AN: I am sorry to say, that I still haven't heard of my beta so here you go again with my not so perfect English ;-) Maybe I should look for another beta. But now enjoy some Snape-Bashing...**

**Chapter 9 – Classes**

As they ate their breakfast they got their schedules and Harry groaned.

Ron looked at Harry's schedule and laughed.

"I told you, you are a seer. What a shame, that you dropped divination."

"Stop it! It is only my bad luck!" Harry growled.

"Look at the bright side!" Hermione helped, "It is over then until Friday."

"Well, you are right. Let's hurry, so that he don't have a reason to bite my head off." Harry replied.

"You know, for you he doesn't need a reason." Ron joked.

"Thanks. You are certainly helping." Harry groaned.

As he got up, he sent Tonks a secret loving smile and got one in return.

Snape was his usual nasty self as he entered the classroom shortly after them.

"I will not tolerate any laziness nor incompetence. You have to keep up good marks or you will have to leave. I doubt that all of you make it through the year. Now, the receipt is at the panel. Start!"

Snape tried to distract Harry with nasty comments and glares through the lesson as usual but for once Harry didn't care. His Occlumency helped to ignore him and not one of his comments got to him. He memorized them well though. His improved knowledge helped him to avoid his usual errors. It was still not his favorite class, but he was now able to manage it now.

He completed his potion at the same time as Hermione and it looked and smelled perfect.

"I doubt that a Potter would ever get a potion right." Snape sneered.

Now that Harry was finished he replied coldly: "You know, Professor Snape, you offended during this lesson my father, my godfather and my mother who all sacrificed their lives to defeat Voldemort and his mindless cronies. Now you offended me and my whole family too and I have nothing done to you nor was I disrespectful. I believe that justifies a petition to the board of governors. Wouldn't you agree, Professor? I have my doubts that your boss will be very pleased if you got sacked because of unimportant means such like personal grudge or an unprofessional attitude at your job."

"You wouldn't dare!" Snape spat.

"I told you, that I do respect you but I also told you, that I demand the respect I deserve. You chose to ignore my warning. Do you honestly believe, that I would put up with all the offends you made against me? I am not a child anymore that you can intimidate with a simple sneer, Professor. And do not think for one second, that I let me tell me from anyone what I will do and what not. I will do as I think fit within my possibilities of course. Unfortunately for you, that includes a petition as I mentioned before. And I also do believe, that the heir of the Potters, Blacks and Gryffindor will be respected there at least. By the way, I have the right of three seats there too." Now Harry's eyes had a devious glint in them.

Snape sat down shocked and beaten to his seat.

"Would you consider that petition if I would apologize to you?" Snape asked beaten.

"IF you apologize, I will consider it." Harry said seriously and Snape glared at him. Harry had seen through his choice of words.

"Alright. I apologize for my actions against you and your family, Mr. Potter."

"Apology accepted. I will be watching how you are treating me in the future before I make my final decision though."

Snape nodded and continued his lesson.

The Slytherins had laughed about him during the lesson but now most of them stared at him astonished. Only some of them, including Malfoy, stared with hate at him. Hermione however looked proudly at him and smiled.

"The lesson is over, now leave. Mr. Potter, I would like a word with you!" Snape asked politely for once.

He granted his wish and stayed behind. After all others left, Snape closed the door and putted a silencing ward up.

"I have to admit, that I am impressed with you, Mr. Potter. You grew a backbone. Of course you stood already up to the headmaster, a feat that only few accomplish ever. I can do nothing against your petition and you would certainly achieve whatever your goals are. I only want to tell you, that such an action is not in the interest of the Order."

"Maybe, but I may also add, that the headmaster himself asked you to give up your grudge against me. So it would not be my action that is against the Order, it would be yours. Further you have to consider, that I am no part of the Order and so that is not really my concern. I surely would like it more, to keep your services as spy for them though and maybe the headmaster will give me some information, but I have my doubts about that. But as I said, I will not put up with your behavior anymore. I may be not the best potions maker but I deserve at least some respect, something you denied me from my first day here and that without reason. I am tired of it and I will do what I have to, professor."

"How about a truce then?"

"I offered you the truce already back at Grimmauld Place professor."

"Very well then. As I understood you gave me a last chance and I will use it wisely. I believe you have classes now? You may go."

"Thanks, professor."

With that he left and countered by the way Snape's locking charm with a simple flick of his wand.

They had DADA next and he was already late. To avoid further lateness he changed into his tiger form and popped over to the door of the classroom. There he changed back and entered the room.

"I am sorry for my tardiness, Professor Tonks, but Professor Snape kept me back."

"That is alright. He called already by floo and explained it to me. Find a seat!" Tonks replied.

"He did that?" Harry muttered amused, "I must have impressed him then."

Tonks smiled at this but got her stern look back fast.

"We were talking about the Unforgivables. What can you tell me about the Cruciatus? Mr. Potter!"

"It hurts like hell!" he replied earnestly but with twinkling eyes.

"Mr. Potter, while that may be right, I will not tolerate joking in this class. Do you have to add something relevant or should I deduct some points?"

"Well if you put it this way. As I said the curse was developed to cause the victim unbelievable pain and if I say unbelievable, I mean that. It feels like someone is ripping your flesh apart, while turning your bones into molten lava and stabbing you with thousands of knives all at the same time. If you are too long admitted to the curse it may drive you insane or kill you in the most painful way. It is also not only dark or black magic it is one of the few really evil curses and it is not without reason an Unforgivable. The using of that curse grants you a life sentence in Askaban at least. The incantation for that nasty curse is 'crucio' and it comes usually with a red beam. It also lasts as long as the caster is pointing his wand at you and don't cast another curse or spell."

The class was absolute silent and Tonks looked astonished at him.  
"You sound, as you were hit by one." she stated stunned.

"Yeah, Voldemort himself cast one at me. It was not very nice of him, I would say."

She blanched then she frowned.

"Very well, that was a thorough explanation and I am sure, nobody would want to share this experience. 10 points to Gryffindor. Now I have a question. You made a difference between dark and evil magic. Why?" she asked curiously.

"Because there is one. Dark magic is just that dark. It is not inevitable evil. It could be good magic in spite of the darkness." he stated as a matter of fact.

"Explain, Please!"

"Well let me start this a bit different. A levitation charm is light magic and therefore good magic, isn't it?"

"Class?" Tonks asked.

"Yes." answered one of the students.

"So, if you levitate something, say a feather for fun, that may be. But what if you would levitate a person up to fifty foot in the air and release the spell? It would stay light magic, but would it be good magic or evil magic?"

"Definitely evil." stated Tonks seriously with a frown, guessing where this was leading to.

"So we could say, the intention of the spellcaster decides over good or evil in this case. It may be the same with so called dark magic. Let's take the skull-crushing spell, 'calva lacero'. It is basically a killing curse but a bit more messier than the avada kedavra."

Tonks gasped at this "Where did you learn this?"

"That's beside the point and I never said I learned it. I only know what it does." Harry replied politely but determined, "If I would use it to save a fair maiden from an acrumantula or a troll or something like that, it would stay dark magic. But would it be good or evil?"

"Good... I think." Tonks answered hesitantly.

"I think that too. Again the intention of the caster decides if it is good or evil. So there is a difference between dark and evil magic. The Cruciatus is evil because it could never be used for good intentions. But while all this may sound good, we should never forget, that dark magic is called dark for a reason and therefore usually not allowed." Harry finished his explanation.

"Usually not allowed?" Tonks asked, "Anyone except Harry who may be able to explain that?"

Nobody raised a hand, not even Hermione. She may have known that, but was to shocked to react.

"Harry?" Tonks sighed.

"Well, with the exception of a small number of spells, dark magic is forbidden. But sometimes dark wizards can only be fought by their own weapons. That is the reason why there are some Wizards who are allowed to use dark magic for defense purposes and protection. There are some of the Unspeakables who are generally allowed to do that and in dire times aurors are given the permission to use the killing curse as happened during the war against Grindelwald and the climax of the first war against Voldemort. This permission has to be given by the minister of magic and has to be approved by a majority of the Wizardgamot."

"That... that is correct. Another five points to Gryffindor. Now to the other Unforgivables. Mr. Potter mentioned the killing curse, the avada kedavra. Anyone who can tell me something about it... except the fact, that it kills." She added with a glare to Harry who grinned.

"It kills not every one!" Malfoy yelled laughing from the back.

Tonks shot him a glare but then smiled deviously, "Well then. Would you explain that please?"

"I.. uhm..." Malfoy stammered, but then he regained his composure, "Potter is living as you can see. He was hit by the killing curse as infant. So there, it kills not every one."

"Anything relevant about the curse to add, without this exception that we are all aware of?"

Malfoy was able do explain all facts about the curse down to the correct wand movements.

All were sure he had performed it already. Despite this, Tonks had to award him some points, which she did.

They went then over some forms of protections for the blockable curses and then the lesson was over.

Tonks asked Harry to stay behind. His friends stayed as well.

"What was that about Snape?" she asked grinning, "As far as I know, he never apologized for the lateness of a student of his class before."

"You should have seen him!" Hermione chuckled, "Harry sat there quietly through the whole lesson, concentrating on his potion, which he completed at the same time as me, I might add, as the first ones of the class as well and it seemed to be flawless to me. He endured the whole time the offends and nasty comments of him without any sign of annoyance, only working. After Harry was finished, Snape made another offend to his family. I thought honestly, he would explode then."

"And did he?" Tonks asked intrigued.

"No. He stated really cool, that 'Professor' Snape had offended him, his parents and Sirius through the whole lesson and calmly stated, that would surely be enough to make a petition to the board of governors."

"He did what?" Ron asked and broke out laughing.

Harry chuckled slightly.

"Yes he did. And Snape said: 'You wouldn't dare'. Harry replied coolly again, that he had treated him with the proper respect and done nothing wrong. Then he said, that he had warned him and that he would not longer tolerate his behavior. He added coolly that his boss, and I am sure he didn't mean the headmaster, would not be pleased, if Snape would get sacked. And then... he added casually, that he is holding three votes at the board himself as heir of Black, Potter and Gryffindor and Snape was done."

"Yeah, and as he held me back. He threatened me, that such an action would be against the Order. Well, I reminded him, that I declined to join the order and that this would not really concern me. I told him, that I valued his role for it though, but I made clear, that would not held me back to fulfill my threat, if he wouldn't change his attitude. I also made clear, by the way, that it was his action not mine, that was against the order, because he acted against Dumbledores orders... of giving up his childish grudge and such." Harry added grinning.

Ron was holding his stomach and tears rolled over his cheeks while Tonks had a hard time to suppress her laughter at a fellow professor and order member.

After they were calmed down she said, "Hurry up you two. I have to talk to Harry alone."

They shrugged and went to their next classes. Harry had now free time for the rest of the day and he intended to continue his studies.

Tonks locked the door and put some silencing charms on it.

Harry added an imperturbable charm too, "Not to forget the extendable ears." He said grinning, "Now what do you want to talk about?"

She looked unsure at him, "I am sorry... that I didn't tell you. I thought it would be a nice surprise, but.. now I feel I betrayed your trust in me." She said quietly.

He looked seriously and said, "You know, that was exactly, what I felt. At first surprise and then I was hurt."

"I have seen that." she said sadly.

"I know. But as I looked in your eyes later, I could feel your love and your uncertainty and I felt foolish. I am happy that you are here now, Tonks and it was a surprise, a great one, I might add. So lets not dwell on it." He said and kissed her.

She hugged him and kissed him back.

After she released him she looked sternly at him, "What is the deal with your new knowledge about the dark arts? Is that another one?"

"Partly. I studied some of it to learn what I am up against. I said the truth, that I only read about them. I didn't learn them or practiced them." 'at least until now' he added in his mind.

"I hope so, Harry. And if you ever do, I hope, you have a good reason for it and no evil intentions."

"Never. I will never become an evil wizard as long as I live, that I swear."

She hugged him again, "Thanks."

"But I may have one day to resort to dark magic to beat him. There is nothing, we can do about that."

She nodded sadly.

"Was there anything else to talk about? Lessons maybe?" Harry asked grinning.

"Yes, that was another sneaky one." she said chuckling.

"It was Dumbledore himself who suggested it, after I declined Animagus-Training and Apparition. He didn't seem to happy though as I pointed out, you would be a first class choice for that. But McGonagall was happy, that they found something, they could help me with and so he had no choice."

"Sneaky... as I said."

"Yeah, and you love it." He said and kissed her.

"Where do we held this lessons?" she asked.

"Give me a time and then pick me up at my quarters. I will show you then."

"Hey.. are you here the teacher or I? And what quarters?"

"Ok, lets meet then at the fat lady and I will show you my quarters and the password."

"You better do! Tonight at seven sharp!"

"As you wish, Professor." he replied and bowed mockingly.

She punched him.

"Did you know, that Dumbledore stopped calling me Nymphadora? He is calling me Miss Tonks now." she asked happily.

"In fact, I did. I convinced him, that you didn't like that and kind of berated him for that in front of McGonagall." he said sheepishly.

She looked at him with wide eyes then she smiled and hugged him fiercely.

"I love you, you know? What would I do without you?" she asked.

"Well, you would still be called Nymphadora." He said shrugging.

"Argh! You... you... lovingly, sexy, sneaky young man."

"Well, that we could discuss at my quarters later." he said seductively and kissed her a last time before he went out of the room, this time dispelling the charms without a wand, only with a flick of his hand... and again he left a stunned Tonks behind.

Harry met her after a hard day of studying and a short explanation to his friends.

He only told them, that he would get special dueling lessons from her, nothing more.

He could see in their eyes, that they wanted to join him, but he pointed out, that they would also have the DA and with that, the homework and Quidditch... there would be no time for that and they agreed reluctantly.

"I believe, you wanted to show me, where your quarters are, Mr. Potter." asked Tonks as they met in front of the Fat Lady.

"If you would follow me, Professor."

Harry led her to his rooms and set a password for her: 'Eternal Love' and she smiled at him.

She gasped as she entered and her eyes lit up, as she saw the big tube in the bathroom where easily would fit in four persons.

"Well, did you tell this password to anyone?" she asked.

"No, I just set it up for you. I wanted to give access to my friends too."

"As long as you do not, we could use this nice tube together, couldn't we?" she asked seductively and licked her lips.

"Well... I think, the password for my friends will have to wait then." he smiled.

"Fine. What now?"

He showed her the other rooms and she jumped on his bed in joy.

He had set up one of his guest rooms as his gym and she shook her head.

She admired his potions lab where some potions were simmering already from this afternoon.

"And now, we will train. Would you follow me, Professor?" he asked mockingly and ran away out of the room. He regained his composure though before he stepped out and Tonks too and that was good.

Because they ran nearly into Dumbledore.

"Ah, I wondered where you both are and wanted to ask, when you will begin your training and where."

"We were on our way to the Room of Requirement, Professor. I only showed Professor Tonks my new rooms." Harry explained.

"Yes that is right. I didn't know what Harry had in mind, he only told me to pick him up at his quarters and would show me a room to duel. I have never heard of this room before."

"Well, I also learned that it existed only last year. Harry found it and used it for his DA training. I have yet to examine it too." Dumbledore said amused with his twinkling eyes.

"Why don't you join us then and I will explain, what I know?" Harry suggested and lead the way.

The reached it fifteen minutes later.

"So you say, that this room provides you with whatever you need?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, but you can't take anything out of there. Why don't you give it a go, Professor Tonks? Imagine a room suiting for our dueling lesson and go three times up and down before the statue."

She did as told and a door appeared.

They entered and found a plain room with padded walls that no one would get hurt if they were flung against the walls.

"It is perfect for dueling but nothing special." Tonks said.

"Now... let me show you something. Let's duel with swords!" he said.

Promptly a rack with ten swords appeared along with some armor to avoid wounds.

"Wow." Tonks gasped.

"Therefore it is called the Room of Requirement. If you need something, you will get it. But we won't use weapons." He stated and the swords disappeared.

"That is a nice choice for a room, Harry. I will leave you then. When will you train again?"

"I thought Monday, Wednesday and Friday but we didn't talk about it yet." Tonks explained.

"Well, then we have Tuesday, Thursday and the weekend for DA but I would recommend one day at first. If we have a large number, we can then split the group after knowledge and make it two days." Harry said.

"Is that not too much?" Dumbledore asked concerned, "You would be busy every evening."

"It is the reason why I dropped Quidditch and most of my classes except the important ones. Better busy than dead."

Dumbledore nodded sadly and left.

"Now back to business!" Harry stated and was again beaten by Tonks and both left the room after one and a half hour exhausted but this time both were bruised and went to Madam Pomfrey first.

She gave them a scolding and as they explained that would happen again, she kicked them out with a bag of potions to treat themselves.

**AN:** Thanks for all your reviews my friends and keep it up! Same as last time, if I get no mail from my beta or find another beta, the next chap will be up on the next Saturday. Till then!

**HaliOmani:** I'm sorry to say, that Harry is the main character here and while Tonks is his love, she isn't the main role. I tried to explain a bit of her personality as I see her though. In my opinon she is outwardly funny... too funny and extroverted that it can be real so I guess she is inwardly a little bit insecure. I also don't believe in her clumsiness... she is an auror for gods sake and I think it is an act to let the people underestimate her. I let her go through some of the same experiences as Harry did, e.g. nobody sees her as her true self. With that, Harry and she have something important in common and found each other through it. I can't really promise that you will learn much more about her in the future chapters and I am sorry for that, but I try.

**Maxennce:** Yeah, that is a particular scene I like too, when Harry is telling him about the NEWT's but I tell you now that it will be not as important as the other thing that is happening then ;-)


	10. Christmas

**Chapter 10 Christmas time**

The time flew by for Harry. He was studying very hard and in the evenings he was busy with his dueling training and the DA which was a great success. They had now even some Slytherins in the group. As he had guessed they had to divide the students in a basic and an advanced group. After a month he let the basic group to his friends completely after Neville and Luna agreed to help them.

Harry hadn't often the possibility to meet with Tonks to kiss or even make love, because they had to be even more secretive about it than before here in Hogwarts.

A teacher was simply not allowed to get involved with a student but they did test Harry's bathing tube once or twice.

Dumbledore became afraid of loosing control over Harry more and more and watched him even closer. Who knows what he would do, if he found out about Tonks and him? Dumbledore also tried to convince him again to join his order but Harry declined repeatedly.

Harry also supported Remus during the full moon, still without the knowledge of Dumbledore or any other, except from Tonks and Rick.

He continued his weekly visits to Rick, now that he was back at Hogwarts. He simply popped over as tiger when he had free periods and all his friends not.

He continued his martial arts and fencing lessons with him and they began to train his fire element.

The only feat he had accomplished until Christmas was a complete resistance to fire. He still couldn't call the flames to his will. He would only get them, when he was very angry.

He was also very advanced in his studies to and both he and Rick decided to give his NEWTS a go over the Christmas holidays.

There were however two bad things for these holidays. The first was, that Tonks was away after Christmas till the beginning of the new term because of an order of the ministry again and the second problem was that Dumbledore had asked him, to stay in the castle. The last was not too bad, because Remus would be staying too. His friends however would spend he holidays at the burrow because Molly had managed to gather the whole family together.

He was not mad though, so he had not to find an excuse to disappear two days, where he was to go to the ministry for the tests.

Because they had not much time, they decided to enjoy the Christmas Eve and the day after together. It wouldn't be suspicious because Remus would be with them and they would spend both days at his rooms.

So they gathered together in the afternoon and spent a nice evening in his living room. They were even served by a house elf for dinner. They had excused themselves for the day and Dumbledore had allowed it, maybe to get back in Harry's good graces.

It was a really nice and enjoyable day for all three of them except for Moony's comments whenever they both kissed and they kissed often.

They ate a nice turkey, drank some butterbeer and even another whiskey in the evening.

The only drawback was, that Tonks wouldn't be able to sleep in his quarters this night.

"I hate it to hide our feelings, Harry." said a sad Tonks as it was time to leave.

Harry gave her a sad smile, "I hate it too, love. But it is over soon. As soon as I graduate, I am no longer a student and nobody can do anything against us. It would be more safe for you to keep it secret though."

"I don't care, Harry and you know it. But when you graduate, you will go away and I will no longer be able to see you. It doesn't matter what we do, we can't be together."

Harry gave her a heartfelt hug and kissed her lovingly.

"I promise you to give all I have to finish my training as soon as possible love. When the apprenticeship is over, we will be able to be together openly."

"That would be nice, Harry." She leaned her head against his chest and sighed.

Remus was sad for them too and he got an idea for another Christmas gift for them. He smiled secretively. Minutes after that they parted with a last passionate kiss.

So they had to meet the next morning again in Harry's Rooms.

In the living room they were awaited by a pile of presents for them all.

From Hermione Harry got a book about shields and defense magic, from Ron a set of sweets, from the twins a set of new products to test on the students and from Molly a new self made jumper this time in dark green.

From Remus he got a really nice magical chess-set with magical creatures as figures, among them black tigers for knights and eagles as bishops.

Harry beamed as he saw that and hugged him.

He gave Remus a new set of robes. "I can no longer stand it, that you are wearing that shabby robes of yours." He had said grinning and he got him also a set of books about teaching DADA.

"Thank you, Nightwing."

Remus hugged him back. The robes were beautiful and also expensive ones, laced with some useful charms.

Then came Tonks.

She gave him a passionately kiss at first and then she gifted him with real battle boots made of special dragonhide and charmed in many ways, for instance a size adjusting charm, water repellent and curse-resistant to a great extend.

He hugged her and kissed her.

"I couldn't afford a complete battle gear for you, but it is a beginning." She said a little embarrassed but he was really happy about it and as she realized that, she was happy too.

He gave then his gift to her. Again it was a beautiful small box.

She gasped as she opened it and stared at him.

"I know, I already gave you a necklace, but the first one was only to make up to you. This one comes from my heart and I hope you like it even it is another one."

Her eyes widened and she again stared at the beautiful necklace. It was made of small platinum chain-links and that made a very thin and elegant necklace. It came with a pedant in form of a heart which was made of platinum too. It was outlined with small shards of diamonds and it sparkled in the light. But in the center of that heart was a small rainstone. It was a really rare magical stone which shimmered in the same colors as Tonks real eyes,

It was deep blue with streaks of gray and traces of green.

She had tears in her eyes as she looked up again. She knew very well why he had chosen that particular stone because she too recognized her eye-color in it and it showed her, that he truly loved her for herself. And the rest of the necklace was stunningly beautiful too.

"It is amazing Harry, Thanks. It... it must have cost you a fortune." She stammered.

"No fortune in the world is more worth to me than that happy look which you just had in your eyes, darling." He said smiling.

Now were tears dwelling up in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She hugged him fiercely. "I love you so much." she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." he whispered back.

As they separated they saw, that Moony wasn't complaining for once but smiled a real happy smile at the sight of the both of them.

Then Harry looked Tonks in her eyes, "There is one more thing about this necklace, it has a really complex and ancient tracking charm on it. If ever happens something to you, I will find you and get you out. With that charm, I can even find you at an otherwise unplottable place."

She beamed happily at him and hugged him again.

"I didn't know that such powerful charms exist, let alone some one with the power to cast such a charm." she said pensive.

"Well, I cast the charm and the spell doesn't exist at least officially. Some friends of me helped me to get it down." he grinned.

"Some friends? A spell that doesn't exist? Harry what have you gotten yourself into?"   
"Well, you will find out eventually but not today. Today is a holiday and we will enjoy it. Let me put it on!"

He took the necklace out of her hands and put it gently around her neck.

She watched herself in a mirror.

"It is beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you... especially in your true form." Harry said honestly.

She kissed him passionately again.

"You have a way with words and women that reminds me strongly at another person, Nightwing." Remus chuckled.

"That wouldn't be by any chance Padfoot?" he asked smiling.

"You got it right in one try."

"Well, I can and will do that only around one woman and she is standing before me."

"See, you do it again." said Remus chuckling.

"Yeah, but I mean it." Harry said smiling fondly.

"Yes, that I believe you." Remus said proudly and happy for them.

"Now, I don't want to ruin that moment, but we have to go down to breakfast today." Tonks said sadly and straightened out her robe.

"Maybe I can give you some covered time after lunch." Remus suggested, "I could stay in your gym and you could do... well whatever you do."

Harry and Tonks blushed but smiled happily and thankfully at him.

Then they went down to the hall, everybody his distanced self.

"Ah, Miss Tonks, Remus and Harry. Happy Christmas! Come, join us at our table." the headmaster invited them with twinkling eyes.

Snape for once, nodded politely to them and they nodded back. He was nothing but polite in his lessons since their discussion and Harry's potions only got better after that. The only other ones at the table were Flitwick and McGonagall.

McGonagall greeted them too... but then stared at the necklace.

"Miss Tonks, that is a really beautiful necklace, what you have there. Was it a present?"

"Yes I got it today." she said smiling.

"You don't have by any chance an admirer?" she asked in awe.

"Well, kind of." she said blushing. Harry betrayed his emotions with no sign and sat down next to her and filled his plate.

"I seems to be very special and quite expensive to come from 'only' an admirer."

"It is very special to me for multiple reasons, Professor McGonagall." she answered.

Now Flitwick took a look at it too and asked interested, "Is it by any chance charmed?"

She seemed at a loss for a moment but Harry chose this moment to help her a little, "I think it is. If I would give the woman of my heart such a gift, I would charm it... something to protect her if possible."

"That shows how noble you are." said Dumbledore with twinkling eyes, "Have you found by any chance the woman of your heart yet?" he asked.

"Now why would I tell that my teachers of all people, Professor?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Ah come on! I am the best friend of your father and godfather. Tell me! Please!" asked Remus with puppy-dog eyes and joined their secret game of diversion.

"Stop that! Make that in your wolf-form! I believe that would be more convincing.... Now tell me, have you ever met a person, besides from you Moony, who could truly look behind this damn scar and see me how I really am? Whom I really am? Well I did not. Not even my best friends see my as I truly am. Even they see me as their savior or hero or something like that. Granted, they do it to a lesser extend than others but they do. And even if you find one, she has to find a liking to me and come to love me and I her. Not the best chances, are they?" he asked now seriously with a hint of sadness. They all looked now subdued and he could feel that Tonks was on the edge to jump up and hug him silly to show him how much he meant to her.

"Hey! Who has you all allowed to make such long faces on this fine day?" he joked.

Their heads shot up irritated at his mood swing.

"Well, Tonks, I mean professor Tonks, you didn't answer the question. Maybe you could let Professor Flitwick take a look at it. He is not without reason a charms master." Harry said smiling and only Moony and Tonks recognized the devious glint in his emerald eyes.

She nodded and handed it to the tiny wizard.

He cast some spells on it and gasped.

"What is it Filius?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

"That is unbelievable, Albus. It is charmed, quite heavily too. Whoever it was, he has to be a charms master too."

Harry nearly choked at this, while Remus coughed loudly as if there was something in his throat. Tonks only grinned, she was back to her usual funny self, at least outwardly and spilled promptly her juice over the table. She blushed and cleaned it with a quick charm while Harry and Remus laughed goodhearted.

Dumbledore took a look at the pedant too. "I don't recognize this charm."

He gave it back to Flitwick.

"It is a kind of tracking charm, I am sure, but it is not known to me either. It is a masked charm too. I can say you only one thing. The caster of that spell has to be very powerful, certainly more powerful than me, maybe more powerful then even you Albus."

They all looked shocked at Tonks and she blushed. Only Remus locked his gaze not with her but with Harry and he seemed to be more than a little surprised.

"Miss Tonks, could you reveal who your admirer is?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"He asked me not to and I do not intend to break my promise."

Dumbledore nodded at this and stroked his beard.

"Such a powerful wizard would be certainly a good addition to our ... cause." he mused.

Remus eyes lit up for a second, "It hasn't had to be the mysterious admirer who cast that spell. He could have bought it already with it." he said.

"That is right. Miss Tonks, did your admirer cast this spell?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well I can't say, who charmed this pedant. I never had the impression that my.. admirer is powerful. He seems to be a normal wizard to me." she said and Harry's heart beat faster at the double meaning of her words... for her, he was a normal wizard.

"That is too bad then. Maybe you could ask him sometimes who did cast this spell. I know for sure, that nobody of the shopkeepers in the wizarding world of England is powerful enough for this. We checked them all." Dumbledore said disappointed.

Tonks got her necklace back and she putted it on again.

After the breakfast they went back to his rooms and Tonks pinned him on the couch, "Spill it!"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"What she means is that little fact about being more powerful than Dumbledore." said Remus seriously.

"Why should I know how powerful I am regarding to Dumbledore?" he asked.

"What is it with that necklace then?" Tonks asked.

"While that spell is powerful, I doubt that it is so powerful and it is masked too. Maybe they had the wrong impressions."

"What do you mean with masked? Flitwick said that too." Remus asked.

"Why, ask the little auror here!" Harry replied grinning.

"I don't know anything about that! Well... spill it!"

"No! Find it out for yourself!" he joked.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"Alright lets make a deal! You find out what the masking of that spell means and I show you my second form." he suggested.

"No, you spill another of your secrets to us!" Tonks countered.

He looked pensive and then sadly at Remus.

"I... I don't know if I am allowed to do that."

Remus scrutinized him, "You are looking only at me. That could mean you have already clearance for Tonks. Don't tell me why. But let me ask you is there a difference?"

"Yes there is. But I haven't asked about you yet. I may get the permission, because I am trusting you. But I also know for a fact, that Tonks is at least average at Occlumency and can therefore hide my secrets even against unwilling sharing. You on the contrary to that have no such training and that could put all of us in danger, let alone Dumbledore find out which I don't want also."

"Harry, don't worry about that. I would be very happy if you show me your second form as deal. You have achieved so much already that I can't tell you how proud I am. And you have done so much for me too. You helped me over the death of Sirius and you accompany me through the full moons. I also know that you trust me but I neither want to put you in danger nor do I want you to get into trouble from your boss, whoever that is."

"Thanks Moony. I will share with you, what I can."

Remus nodded.

They talked after that about less important things and after lunch as promised Remus let them alone to their love. They enjoyed it for once to make love free of worries to be found out and they did it slowly and full of passion.

They took all the time from shortly after lunch until shortly before dinner and both were positively beaming as they joined Remus again in Harry's living room.

"You know, if you keep up this expression your love will no longer be a secret." Remus said worried.

"It is ok, we will be cooled down when we reach the great hall, we were every time." Harry said grinning.

"That was a fact I didn't need to know." Remus groaned but was shortly after that friendly hugged by Tonks.

"Thank you, Moony. That was the best present you could give us." she said sincerely and beaming.

"I wanted to say that too, Moony. I owe you one for this." Harry said and hugged him too.

"There is no need for thanks. I could and can see how happy you are together and I am happy for you both. We all know that you both are in danger and that at least Nightwing will leave Hogwarts, maybe soon. So I will do all I can to help you to enjoy your time together."

"Thanks again." Harry said.

Then he closed his eyes for a moment and as he opened them again he was cool as ever. Tonks did the same only she needed some minutes.

"That was awesome." Moony gasped.

"No, that was Occlumency. Hide your valuable thoughts deep in you and don't let them out." Harry explained.

"It is certainly helpful in such situations." Tonks said grinning.

"That it is. Now... we have to go."

After dinner Tonks had to leave and she hadn't even time or the chance to say goodbye to Harry in the way she wanted. All she could was simple: "Bye Harry and write your essay!"

As he stood before the others and faced her, he could send her a loving smile and a blown kiss.

Remus joined Harry after that in his rooms again.

"Remus there is one thing I can reveal to you now."

"And what is that?"

"I will go the day after boxing day and the following day to the ministry and take my NEWTS."

Remus gaped at him, "You're kidding me."

"No I am serious. I am ready and have already the appointments."

"That is great! But... does Tonks know?"

"No, not yet. I will inform her, when she is back. I didn't want her to think about it during her assignment. That could have distracted her."

"You are right. What happens after that?"

"I don't know. It will take a while until I get the results. I don't know if I have to leave instantly after that or not. But it may be so. And I don't know where I will go."

"I know. That will be hard for Tonks. For me it is, Nightwing."   
"I know. For me too, Moony. But I have to do that. Besides the deal is, if I am up to my studies I can visit her. As you are here too, the same goes for you."

"Well, that is not too bad then. You know what? I never thought I would say that but: Take your studies seriously!"

Both laughed at this.

"And are you up to the NEWTS or do you want to go over your notes now?" Remus asked.

"No, it is ok. Stay please. I will take a last peak tomorrow but I am fit. ... You know It will be a hard hit to my friends too. They don't know anything about that."

"I am sure they know that something is up with you. The will get over it, at least with time. I know about someone else who is in for that surprise."

"Who?"

"Dumbledore."

"Right." Harry laughed and Remus joined him.

They both enjoyed the evening after that.

**

* * *

AN:** Again sorry about the grammar errors but I have still no response from my so called beta. I reread this chap carefully and hope, that there are not so much errors this time. I will decide to take another offer for a beta tomorrow. Thanks for the hints about 'putted' I will avoid it next time ;-) (C.Rose&bkfriend)

**C.Rose:** I think you are right about the scenes. That may be a result of writing the whole story in only two weeks. I will re-read the next chapters carefully and maybe change some things.

**athenakitty:** Hospitalwing? That reminds me of something ;-) And yes, Harry studied animagus by himself, but he has his forms down already as you should already lnow because he accompanied Remus grin

**Wytil:** Nice explanation for the potions. And yes he stored his potions but he made them only to learn. They won'tl be really important for the future chaps.

**Citan:** No, there won't be more Snape-bashing. Dumbledore is going to be the next ;-) No, wait... there is another one shortly (only a minute) before that evil grin guess who. I bet you don't get this one. I give you a little hint he is going to be arrested  And no, it is not Malfoy.

**Thanks to all the others who gave me reviews. I truly enjoy it to read them. I am going to decide about another beta tomorrow. I hope this is going to raise the quality of this story.**


	11. NEWTS and other problems

**Chapter 11 NEWTS and other problems**

Harry got away without problems because Dumbledore was also away on business. All the teachers were used to it, that he would be the most of his time in his rooms and often over lunch too. He tended to forget it often enough during his studies.

Remus was covering him for the last bit of risk.

So he arrived together with Rick in the department of mysteries. He used his own portkey this time . He had already learned to make one and he also got the special one which could take him directly down here.

They were greeted by two older wizards, the supervisor of the department and another younger one who seemed to be a kind of assistant.

"Hello Rick, hello Mr. Potter." the supervisor greeted them and led them into another room.

"This are Mr. Wanlur and Mr. Thadius, master of charms and master of transfiguration. They are here under an oath of secrecy about your status. Otherwise they are official testers for the ministry. The young one is Arnold Riley, a recruit and now an assistant to me. He is very eager. The both masters will test you at their branch of magic and Mr. Thadius will also test you in DADA. Tomorrow you will take your test in potions which is going to consist of a theoretical test before noon and the practical in the afternoon. The tests today will be practical. The theory part is covered as you are to explain every spell and answer questions. Now follow me to the testing room and then we will start with charms."

Both days passed in a blur to Harry. The only thing he knew was, that he had impressed Mr. Thadius with his Patronus, the anti-apparition-ward and his Aegis shield which all were very complex and powerful spells and even beyond NEWT-level. He also knew that he had impressed Mr. Wanlur with his animagus-forms and his achievement in advanced apparition. He knew, that he did his potions right but he had no idea about all theoretical tests.

Remus joined him in the evening of the second day of his tests.

"How did it go, Nightwing?" he asked his exhausted student and friend.

"You know the name Nasty Exhausting Wizarding TestS?"

Moony nodded smiling.

"Well, that is an understatement." Harry groaned "I need a drink. How about you?"

Remus nodded and Harry conjured two glasses of Whiskey.

They saluted on the NEWTS and took a sip.

"I think I managed it but it was draining to no end."   
"That is why they are called NEWTS. Who tested you?" Moony asked smilingly.

"Mr. Tadius for Charms and DADA, Mr. Wanlur for Transfiguration and Mr. Orunar for Potions."

Remus gaped at him, "I... I know all three of them. They are the best of the best and the hardest testers too in whole Britain. Now I understand what you meant with draining."

"Well at least I know of no error I made. All I can do is wait."

"Then we wait. Tell me about the charms. What did you have to show?"

Harry recounted his tests and thanks to his Occlumency he had memorized them to the tiniest detail and could recount all meticulously.

Remus tried not to stare at him. If he did what he told that he did then there was no way that he didn't pass with flying colors. That was simply awesome, especially for a student who hadn't even finished his sixth year.

It was three days before the school started again. Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat with Harry in his living room and talked as the fire in his fireplace lit up in blue flames and Rick's head looked out.

"Harry, can you talk?" Rick asked.

"My friends are here."

"Could you cast a privacy bubble?" Rick asked.

Harry did it absently with a wave of his hand and his friends stared at the two.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"Now, I wanted to congratulate you to your NEWTS. You passed all four. But I have a request to show up with you tomorrow at the ministry to start your apprenticeship officially. I am sorry that it comes on such short order, but that is one of the few orders, we both have to obey. Your results are going to come in tomorrow with the owl-post along with your release from school back-dated to the end of the last term."

"Wow, that is a bit unexpected. I only have one problem with that. Tonks is not back yet from her assignment and I didn't tell her, that I took the tests. She will be sad, that I had to leave."

"You can visit her, once we started the apprenticeship. You know we will be at Hogsmeade. There has nothing changed in our plan, only the start is earlier than we both thought. I had to tell them about our agreement. I have generally to tell them all about us and your achievements and all other details. As you know by now, it stays in our department though."

"Yes I know. I have no problem with that. Thanks for the warning. Now I have to face the wrath of my friends. Anything else?"

"Yes, I am proud of you. But I don't want to ruin the surprise. Bye then."

"Bye, Rick. I will see you tomorrow."

Harry finished the spell and turned around to his friends.

"Now... what was that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, that was my call to leave the school, so to speak." he said without emotion.

"That was WHAT?" Hermione yelled.

"Well, as I said. I am going to leave the school tomorrow."

"How long?" Hermione asked.

"Forever. I finished it." Harry sighed.

"But... but you have to take your NEWTS first!" Hermione insisted.

"I took them after Christmas. He informed me, that I passed them and from his expression it was not too bad."

"You... you took your NEWTS already?" Ginny stammered.

"Yes."   
"Why?" Ron asked stunned.

"Because I had to. It is hard to explain and mostly it is secret too. All I can tell you is, that I entered an apprenticeship this summer. The deal was, that we get really started as soon as I get my NEWTS and it is important, so I did it as fast as I could."

"An... an apprenticeship? That is really rare, Harry." Hermione said in awe.

"As what?" asked Ron.

"That I can not reveal, sorry."

"It has to be something special then." Ron said.

"Yes that it is. And it is helping me to prepare too, but I can't say more."

"We... we understand. But, hell, that is a shock!" Ron said.

"Thanks, Ron. That means much to me. And you both?"

The girls nodded both and Hermione said, "We knew that you have been up to something but that we would have never guessed."

He smiled again, "That means much to me, that you understand. Thank you for that."

"And Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"Well... he doesn't know anything yet. He has another thing coming as I promised." Harry grinned.

"When will he learn it?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Tomorrow with the post."

"Well then. That is going to be an interesting breakfast then." Ron grinned.

"It is sad, that it is so suddenly though." Ginny said quietly, "I.. I hoped to get to tell you something."

Hermione gasped and Ron looked irritated.

He wanted to say something but Hermione held him back.

"I... I wanted to tell you..." Ginny stammered and blushed.

Harry sat down beside her and lifted her chin gently so that he could look in her eyes.

"I am sorry, but it is not possible." he said quietly.

She blanched, "What... what do you mean." Then she turned to Hermione, "Did you tell him?"

She shook her head sharply, "No."

"Ginny, look at me!" Harry demanded gently.

She did so and he continued.

"Nobody said anything to me but I know that you are in love with me though."

"How? I mean... that was it what I wanted to say but..."

"How I knew that is not important. That I do is. I am really sorry, but I am not in love with you."   
"But... not even a bit?" she sobbed now.

"You are like a sister to me, but I do not love you. I am really sorry because I also know that your love for me is real."

"You... you know that? That I really love you?"

"Yes." he nodded sadly.

"I... I told nobody about it. Did you use Legilimancy on me?" she moved away from him.

"No. I would never do that. I am able to sense your emotions. I am partially empathic. But that is a dangerous secret. Please tell no one."

"I... I won't. I promise. Is... is there someone else?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

Harry sighed, "Yes."

They all gasped at this.

"Yes, I am in love. But that is something that is even more dangerous and I only told you now, because you are hurt and I don't want that. That is why I share now my greatest secret with you."

They smiled at him and were happy that he found someone, even Ginny.

They didn't talk another word about it, determined to take his secrets with them in their grave. They parted not too much later, because he had to pack his things.

The real commotion was caused the next day. There were now more students back from the holidays about half of the school.

As promised there was a thick envelope with the owl-post for Harry. He opened it and gasped.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

He handed her only one of the pages, the one with his results. The other was the order to be at the ministry at noon and the third his document to leave the school.

Hermione read it and hugged him proudly.

"Would anyone tell us what this is about?" Ron groaned.

"He got an O in Charms and Transfiguration and another O in DADA. He also got an E in Potions." Hermione explained.

"HE GOT WHAT?" Ron yelled.

Ron was as stunned as Harry but the girls beamed at him and Harry sent a nod at the questioning gaze of Remus. Moony grinned widely at this.

Dumbledore seemed to get a letter too from the same owl but had yet to open it, as the door to the great hall burst open and four aurors stepped in shortly followed by an irritated Tonks in civil robes.

She shot a questioning glance at Harry but he shrugged.

One of the aurors went up to Dumbledore and whispered something to Dumbledore. It was Shacklebolt.

Harry got a feeling of dread as Dumbledore glared at him and then at Tonks and Harry jumped up but it was already to late.

Dumbledore bellowed, "Miss Tonks, is it true that you are in a relationship with Harry Potter?"

She blanched and began to shudder. Gasps were to be heard through the hall.

"Answer me!" Dumbledore demanded.

She looked uncertainly to Harry and he fumed. He stepped before the table and went down to Tonks. He looked her in her face, ignoring the stares of the students and the glare of Dumbledore.

"Hey, what is up?" he asked soothingly, "Has something happened?"

"I got a letter this morning in which was stated to keep our relationship confidential." she stammered.

"Show me!"

He read the letter and yelled, "THESE FUCKING IDIOTS!"

He calmed down and seemed to be relaxed, but to Tonks his flaring green eyes betrayed his feelings... his anger.

"The letter came directly from your supervisor. Who is it?" he asked Tonks gently.

"Kingsley."

"That idiot who has even made our love public?"

She nodded.

"Well I am sorry. I didn't want that, at least not in that way. But now will heads roll!" he was inwardly fuming.

"I AM WAITING MISS TONKS!" Dumbledore bellowed.

Harry stepped coolly between Tonks and Dumbledore.

"Do you want to discuss this in public?" he asked Dumbledore without emotion... outwardly but now his voice was laced with steel and he was surrounded by an aura of power and rage that had yet to be seen.

"I DEMAND THE ANSWER NOW! ... But no, I have it already. You know very well, that I can not allow a teacher to become involved with a student. You are suspended, Miss Tonks." Dumbledore stated with an icy voice.

"She is not." Harry said coolly, "You just revealed our relationship. So be it. But she can date whoever she wants as long it is not a student."   
"That I said. Therefore she is suspended." Dumbledore insisted.

"No, because I am not longer a student of Hogwarts. In fact, I finished school on December 20th."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Well, I believe you have just received a letter? Maybe you should read your letters."

Dumbledore ripped the letter open and blanched.

"How is that possible? You... you have already taken your NEWTS?" Dumbledore stammered.

Gasps and whispers were heard through the hall again.

"Now, what about Tonks?"

"She... she can continue." Dumbledore admitted irritated to no end.

"You finished?" Tonks whispered sadly.   
He turned around and took her hand reassuringly.

"I'm sorry. I took the NEWTS after you were gone. I didn't expect to be called away so soon though. Here went something badly wrong."   
She flung her arms around him with tears in her eyes and he stroked her back.

"Now, now. I only have to report to the ministry today. I will visit you as soon as possible, then we will talk."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now I have to clear some things. If you excuse me?"

She let him go. And he turned around to Kingsley with a piercing glare.

"Auror Shacklebolt, you just revealed a level Omega secret. Is that right?" Harry asked with a cold voice.

The eyes of the auror widened and he blanched.

He could not deny it because Harry held the proof in his hand. In the letter written from him, Kingsley, to Tonks was clearly stated that their relationship was to be handled as level Omega secret.

"You all know how I do stand up to my friends. But I assure you that is nothing compared to that, what I will do for my love. You Kingsley Shacklebolt have just placed my girlfriend in grave danger and that against the order from the ministry too. And now you will pay for that. Aurors arrest Kingsley Shacklebolt for High Treason!" his voice boomed through the hall.

The three remaining aurors shuddered and turned to him.

One spoke to him, "Bu... but we are here to escort you to the ministry..."

"You will do as I ordered or you will face the same charges. I assure you, I will arrive there safely by a special portkey. NOW FOLLOW MY ORDERS!"

His cold voice tolerated no contradiction anymore and the three aurors drew their wands.

The spokesman demanded now with a confident voice, "Kingsley Shacklebolt hand over your wand! You are arrested under the charges of High Treason."

Shacklebolt handed his wand over with shaking hands. He knew the sentence for this, the kiss. And as they were at war at least in the eyes of the aurors and the magical law enforcement, there would be no lenience. Adding to that, he had just betrayed the hero of the wizarding world and putted the head of his girlfriend on a silver platter. And he hadn't even an idea what was going on and why Potter was ordered to the ministry or why that was under such a high level of secrecy. He was only aware of one thing, he had just made the error of his life. The aurors put magical handcuffs on him and took him out of the hall.

Harry now turned his face back to the teachers and looked in gaping faces.

"Are you satisfied, Professor Dumbledore? You just cost one of your men his life and placed another in life threatening danger."

"Harry... how... how could you?" Dumbledore stammered. He was white as a sheet.

"Me? Well I did nothing but reminded the other aurors of their job. That he has been arrested is your fault alone. I told you earlier that you have no right to meddle with other private affairs but you didn't hear. Now you have to face the consequences... sorry, not you but one of your ... pawns. Well I'll tell you one thing. You were it, who betrayed us. Tonks will stay here. If something happens to her, I will have your head."

Dumbledore looked beaten but wanted to say something.

But Harry continued now with a raised and icy voice: "AND I WILL GET YOU PERSONALLY"

Now a magical surge was surrounding him and the dishes were flying from the tables. The windows shattered and the banners of the four houses lit up in an unreal hot blue flame.

Tonks placed her hand on his shoulder and he calmed down instantly. The surge died away.

"You will protect her!" Harry boomed and Dumbledore nodded.

Harry laid his arm around Tonks' hip and led her out of the hall to his dorms.

There she flung her arms around his neck and sobbed on his shoulder.

"Harry... what had just happened?"

"Let's sit down. I have to get a clear head first."

He stroked her back.

Then he cast the strongest privacy spells he knew and Tonks gasped at the complexity of these charms.

"As I said, something went badly wrong. Now our secret is out and you will have to face it. For me nothing will change but for you all. You may get howlers from fans and hate letters and so on. But that is our least problem. As we were both aware, Voldemort is going to be be after you now. I will provide, that you stay here and go not on another assignment."

"You will... how?"

"Let me start at the beginning. As you may have guessed I have a full clearing for you. I will tell you the most now. As you know, I entered an apprenticeship. It was no ordinary one but as an Unspeakable."   
"An Unspeakable? Now I understand some things. Can you tell me what kind?"

"A warlock."   
"A warlock?" She whispered in awe, "but the last one retired some time ago."   
"Yes and he will be my mentor. He is the one I met in the pub and he decided to help me."

"That is great, Harry. That is the best training you can get."

"I know, that is why I agreed to it. Now, as you know, I underwent some tests. They showed, that I am partially empathic, partially metamorphic, Animagus with two forms and I am also a mage."

"a ... MAGE?"

"Yes. That is why I could put such a powerful charm on your pedant and I got the spell in the department of mysteries."

"Oh that is so nice of you. Please go on!"

"That all is only more reason to go after you to get me. Be aware of that! Well, my deal was NEWTS before the training as you know and I took them over Christmas. I didn't tell you, because I wanted you to have a clear head for your assignment. I wanted to tell you when you were back and here it went all wrong. Someone, I guess from my department, leaked the info out. I think he ordered Kingsley to order you to keep it secret alone to keep me safe. But with that he betrayed us. Kingsley reported it to that old fool and betrayed a level Omega secret. And that old fool yelled it through the whole school. He is such an idiot. And the escort in the first place! Bloody Hell! I have a special portkey for the department. How can one man be so stupid. I will have to kick some ass down there later. I don't know why they press it so hard though. I thought we would have some days together but no! The plan was to start it officially at the ministry and then be around here training. I would be allowed to visit you if I were up to my studies."

"That is ok then."

"Maybe. But I have to talk with Rick, my mentor, about it. That all may change our plans drastically. How I don't know but I have a feeling about this. I don't even know if I will be able to write you if something changes. If you get no message from me in the next three days, you know the plans have changed. But have no worry. I will be safe."

"Are... are you sure?" she was totally distracted now.

"Yes I am honey. Promise me that you will be careful!"

"I will, Harry."

"Thanks. Moony will have an eye on you too. Try to stay in the castle."

"I will."

"I love you, Tonks."

She hugged him and kissed him passionately for some minutes.

"Now, I have to go. Send a message to the head of the department of mysteries if there is something wrong and I can get no message to you. He will know."

"Be careful Harry."

"I will. Keep the password to these rooms to yourself. No one but you and Moony know it. And no word about that all what I just told you, not even to Moony. But tell him and my friends goodbye from me. Keep an eye on Ginny too. I told her yesterday, that I knew she loves me but I her not. Now she knows who my love is... you. Be there for her, please! She is a good friend. I will be back, as soon as I can."

"I know. And I will do as you asked. I have faith in you."

He kissed her a last time and grabbed his trunk before the portkey swirled him away.

* * *

**AN**: I think I got the error with 'putted' fixed in this chap ;-)   
I am sorry that this chap is a little bit on the short side, but I believe the content compensated for it. Have no fear, that was not the last confrontation between Harry and old Dumbledore but maybe the hardest, who knows? Thanks again for all reviews! I hope you all aren't mad with me, that I don't write something to every review. I only answer to these where I have more to say than 'Thank you very much'. I try to answer your questions though, soif I did forget someone, don't hesitate and send me a kick in the ass via mail or the next review. I will answer asap.But do believe me, I appreciate every single review of you folks, so keep it up! 

**Wytil**: Thanks for your reassurance! I laughed heartily about your review. I needed that!

**uten**: Hmm... I can't really explain why Dumbledore didn't use Legilimancy on Remus and I guess if I tell you that is so because I say so doesn't really count? grin Maybe Legilimancy doesn't work on werewolves? I would simply say, Dumbledore believes that Harry is studying harder because he knows of the prophecy now. He doesn't suspect something until now. Further Remus doesn't know anything about Harrys secrets, that Dumbledore isn't going to learn in the near future anyway. So that is not really important. About the closeness between Harry and Tonks, you are right, it ist going to be harder from now on, more than you may think, at least for Harry. I will tell you no more about that now;-)

**grookill**: You are right about the age difference but don't forget, that Harry has a Slytherin mind if the situation calls for it! I think Harry can be cunning and upstanding to anyone including Dumbledore and Voldy. It is all a matter of confidence. And that he has now in this story because he chose his path for himself now. Also Harry did only small moves with not too much cunning. That were merely some little word games as I love them to read and write grin I believe the next confrontation will be less a matter of cunning and more a matter of might over the other... until then... ;-)


	12. Reactions

**Chapter 12 Reactions**

There was no single sound in the Great Hall as Harry and Tonks left.

Dumbledore looked disbelievingly after them with eyes wide as saucers.

The students were the same, only the Slytherins began to snicker.

Hermione looked deep in thought, Ron looked dumbstruck but Ginny looked sad after them and sighed deeply.

"Now we know who his love is." she whispered.

Hermione took her hand gently and tried to lighten her mood.

"Ginny, did you see them? Did you see the love in both of their eyes?"

Ginny nodded and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"This may hurt you now, Ginny, but if you really love him, and we know you do, then you must wish to see him happy. And he is happy with Tonks."

Ginny smiled sadly but nodded, "You are right, as always, Hermione. And I wish them both luck. If one deserves to be happy, then it is Harry."

Hermione smiled reassuringly, "That's the spirit! And you know, you will find another man who is going to make you happy."

"You know what?" asked Ron, "I think Harry is the first one who really shocked Dumbledore. Hi is still standing with his mouth open." joked Ron and broke the tension.

Both girls looked to the teachers table and grinned.

"Harry wasn't joking as he said, Dumbledore had another thing coming." agreed Ginny now grinning.

"Yeah! I hope Dumbledore is sensible enough to treat Tonks with respect. Otherwise is Harry going to be angry and I don't really want to know what then is going to happen." said Hermione seriously.

Ron looked back to Hermione, "Do you think, Kingsley is going to be punished?"

Hermione gulped, "I don't know, Ron. Harry had a point, you know. He stands up for his friends, this year more so then ever. But that is nothing against that, what he would do for his love and he seemed really angry about that all."  
"Yeah, he was frightening." Ginny whispered.

"And he had another point. He didn't do anything. He only pointed out a fact to the aurors, Ron." Hermione continued, "Kingsley made a secret known and that in front of their eyes. I don't think Harry has anything to do with the consequences. But one thing puzzles me."

"What?" asked Ron eagerly.

"From where did he know was a level-omega-secret is? Even I have never heard of anything like this." she said.

Neville came out of his stupor and answered quietly, "There are some different levels of secrecy. I only know that, because my parents were aurors. The higher the level the less people know about that and the higher the sentence. But even I have never heard of a level Omega. That can only be from the Unspeakables. But I do know one thing, the highest level I have ever heard of was a level Gamma and the sentence for betraying that secret is the kiss."

Hermione and Ginny blanched, "The kiss?"

Neville nodded.

"And now that we are in war, there will be no leniency." Hermione said sadly, "Adding to that... even if he doesn't like it but Harry is the savior,a hero if there ever was one. Kingsley has betrayed one of the most famous wizards and alone for that he is going to pay."

Ron nodded, for once without any sign of envy.

"Hey, look. Dumbledore is moving again." said Ron grinning.

"Yeah, he is whispering something to Snape and McGonagall. I bet there is going to be a meeting of the... you-know-what." Hermione said.

Ginny and Ron nodded.

"And I bet, we are special guests now." added Hermione and gulped.

"Oh shit!" Ron said.

Hermione was right of course and even before the breakfast was over, McGonagall came to them and summoned them for a meeting after lunch.

"Could you please invite Miss Tonks too?" she added.

"We don't know, Professor. She is probably in Harry's quarters now and nobody of us has the password." Hermione said.

McGonagall looked surprised, "He didn't give you the password?"

"No. We wondered about that too but now it makes sense." Ginny said deep in thought.

"Could you explain that?" asked the elderly professor.

"If you think about it, it is clear. Harry wanted to keep his relationship secret and he was right about that as we all could see," she added with a cold voice, "His quarters were one place where they could meet. He didn't give us the password so we couldn't surprise him and uncover his secret."

McGonagall nodded, "That makes indeed sense. And I assure you, I am not happy with the headmaster at the moment. Harry was of course right, Professor Dumbledore should respect his privacy. But otherwise he is right about a teacher-student-relationship." she sighed.

"If you ask me, professor, as long as Harry is happy I would say nothing against it. And she isn't so much older than he is." Hermione said seriously and sent also a fuming glare in the direction of the headmaster.

"While I agree with you it is still against the school rules. Now, remember there is a meeting after lunch, kids." She left the Gryffindor-Table.

The friends got up and left too, already thinking about what they were going to say in the meeting.

The members of the Order were waiting anxiously that the meeting would begin. The most of them hadn't a clue what this was about because the meeting was unscheduled.

Molly looked nearly afraid as the kids came in.

"Where is Harry? Has something happened to him?" she asked.

"Mum! Keep cool. Harry is fine. He is..."

Dumbledore interrupted Ron and called the meeting to order.

"Why are we here, Albus? And where is Harry?" Molly asked and disregarded all rules of the proper opening.

"That is the point, Molly." Dumbledore said without his well-known twinkle in his eyes.

"He is missing and he endangered the life of a fellow member."

"He did nothing of that sort!" Ron interrupted him fuming, "You were the one who betrayed Harry and you were the one who told this level... what was it?"

"Level Omega." Hermione helped and sent the surprised headmaster a cold look.

"Yeah, this level-Omega-secret. You screamed it through the whole school. Harry did nothing. You endangered his life."

"Mr. Weasley!" Dumbledore bellowed disbelievingly.

"Is that true, Albus?" Moody asked seriously.

"Yes it is." answered McGonagall strictly.

"Minerva!" said a disturbed Dumbledore.

"Even I would never spill a level Omega-Secret, Albus not even to you." Moody said with a steely voice, "If Kingsley was so dumb to to this and even more so in front of witnesses, then he has deserved the sentence for high treason."

"Alastor! You can't be serious."

"I am, Albus. Nobody betrays a level-Omega secret, nobody. And if you bellowed this information through the whole school, then you are the one who betrayed the thrust of Kingsley and so you are partly responsible as well as him. And if Mr. Weasley was right your betrayed Harry too. This level is only for the most protected secrets of the Unspeakables. Even the minister is not informed of anything with this security-level. The question is, what has Potter to do with this mess?"

Dumbledore fell back in his seat and buried his face in his hands.

"And where is he?" Molly asked white as a sheet.

"That is the question why we are here. To answer your question, Alastor," said Dumbledore a bit calmer as before, "Today came four aurors in the Great Hall. One of them was Kingsley. The were sent to collect Mr. Potter and bring him to the ministry, seemingly to the Department of Mysteries. Kingsley informed me that there is more than a friendly relationship between Harry and Nymphadora."

Tonks growled and sent him a cold stare but he ignored her.

"Of course I couldn't allow a teacher to date a student. So I asked her if it was true. And it was."

"Yeah and nobody deserves a punishment more than Potter." Snape growled.

"Keep your mouth shut, Snape." Remus said in an icy voice.

"So he is at the ministry now?" Molly asked hopefully after she mustered Tonks.

"That I can not answer Molly. That is the reason why the kids are here now. I hoped, they could tell me was Harry was up to."

"We don't know, Professor." Hermione answered truthfully, "We knew he was up to something serious. He declined Quidditch, he dropped all classes that seemed unimportant to him and he did nothing more than studying. We don't know anything more."

"Nothing more?" Dumbledore asked and locked his gaze with her, then with Ron and finally with Tonks.

"It seems to be true. Miss Tonks, what can you say us about his whereabouts?"

"Nothing." she answered coldly.

"Nymphadora, that is more important than a little grudge. If it helps you, I am sorry how I treated you and your relationship." Dumbledore said harshly.

"As Moody said, no one spills a level Omega secret, Headmaster not even to the Order."

Dumbledore stared disbelievingly at the young witch.

"Besides, I don't know where he is right now." Tonks added.

"Tonks, please. Tell us what you know. I am worried about him." Molly pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Tonks rolled her eyes, "If Dumbledore did not disturb his plans to badly, then he should be fine at the moment. But Harry said, that he believes that this cowardly action will change his plans drastically but even he didn't know anything more."

Most of the members gasped at the remark about Dumbledore but the cold glares of the teens and Remus silenced every argument.

"Why did he leave in the first place? He has to take his NEWTS!" Molly reasoned.

"That he did right after Christmas. And it seems he passed." Dumbledore sighed.

"He did what!"

"Yeah, mum and he passed with flying colors too." Ron grinned.

"But what is he going to do?" she was near a breakdown. Dumbledore's twinkle came back. For him couldn't this meeting go better. Molly with her protectiveness of Harry interrogated the involved people more than he ever could. However he wasn't satisfied with the information.

"Remus, do you know something about it?" he asked.

Remus looked as peeved as Tonks. He shrugged coolly and answered, "I won't betray Harry's thrust. And Molly, he is fine."

"Remus! Please!" she begged.

"Molly, all I know is, that he is training. I don't know more." Remus sighed.

"Training?" Snape laughed.

"Shut up!" Tonks bellowed.

"But with whom? I... I thought he would learn from you, Albus or even Tonks." Molly asked.

"But he learned from me, Molly. We trained together since summer." Tonks tried to ease her mind.

"It seems we get no more information. Harry seems to be quite secretive about his plans." Dumbledore gave in. He had of course used his Legilimancy but he got nothing out of Tonks who was an average Occlumens and he got also nothing from Remus or the kids. He knew however that all were saying the truth.

"It is imperative the we find him. Keep your eyes open, please and inform me immediately if you find him or some clues." he ordered his followers.

"The same goes for you three!" said Dumbledore with a look at the kids.

"I won't tell you anything, Headmaster with all due respect. I will not betray Harry and honestly I am more then angry with you now. What is between Tonks and Harry is nothing you have anything to say about and you had no right to spill that to the whole school especially to the Slytherins. They are going after Tonks now and all only because you can't keep your nose out of Harry's life." said Hermione to an flabbergasted headmaster.

"Granger, twenty points..." Snape bellowed.

"...for Gryffindor. Because she is right." McGonagall interrupted the potions master and glared at him.

"Way to go! And for me it's the same." Ron congratulated a blushing Hermione.

"Yeah for me too." Ginny supported them.

"Thank you guys." said Tonks and grinned.

"That is outrageous!" Dumbledore bellowed.

"That maybe. But if you make us choose between the Order and Harry, we support Harry. Besides you don't give us any information and we are no members of your order. So what? That has nothing to do with school so you can't order us to do it. If Tonks and Remus say he is safe, then he is safe. Harry has changed Professor if you like it or not. He seems to know, what he is doing now and if he deems his actions right then thats enough for me." Ron said boldly.

Then he looked to his mum, afraid he offended her but all he got was a proud look and a smile.

"You are certainly right, Ron. Harry has changed, he is more mature. If he went voluntary, then we shouldn't worry too much." she agreed and seemed finally to calm down.

"If that's your decision you should go!" Dumbledore was fuming now.

"Finally! The inquisition is over." said Ginny joyfully and skipped out of the office, followed by an grinning Ron and a relieved Hermione.

"Now to you Tonks! You swore an oath to help the Order. You have to relay all information regarding Harry. The same goes for you Remus." said Dumbledore sternly.

"I know that and I will tell you all I get to know even if it is against my will. But I will tell you nothing with a level-Omega-secrecy. I swore an oath to the ministry too and that is exactly the point where I have to choose and here's my life at stake for nearly worthless information."

"And you are damn right about that. I would skin you personally if you spill any secret above level beta, Tonks." Moody agreed and that put a stop to all objections. If he as the second in command in the order agreed to that then there was no arguing.

"Tonks, if you get a message from Harry, please tell him not to contact me and not to tell me anything." said Remus with a smug look.

"Will do, Moony." she answered grinning.

Dumbledore gasped and his eyes blazed with anger.

"Stop it Albus!" Moody demanded, "If you go on with this bullshit you will loose half of the order. We keep our eyes open and that is enough. I will contact my friends in the ministry if they know something."

"Thank you, Alastor. At least someone is loyal to the cause."

"That has nothing to do with the cause, Albus." Moony disagreed promptly.

"Stop it! All off you!" Moody bellowed.

"Alright. Meeting adjourned." Dumbledore sighed.

As they left, Moony took Tonks aside.

"Why did you agree to spill any information?"

Tonks grinned, "Because I have the distinct feeling that nearly all information I am going to get from him or about him is under a high secrecy-level. Did you notice, that all the bits of information about his abilities or plans seemed to have a security-level? He seemed exactly to know what he was allowed to tell me and what he was allowed to tell you."

"You're right. He did that already all the time." he replied with a mischievous grin.

"I assume he is training under the Department of Mystery?" he asked her.

"I could answer that but then I would have to kill you and that would make a very unhappy Harry. He would punish me and not kiss me for at least an hour. No, not good." she answered grinning.

"Only an hour? If you kill me?" he asked incredulously.

"One and a half at most. I am sure. Any time longer he would punish himself."

"Then better kill me not." Remus answered and laughed, "Besides he asked me to watch your back. If you kill me, I can't and that would make him also unhappy. So lets keep peace."

"Yeah, Peace." she said and made the peace-symbol with her fingers. Both laughed loud and went to their rooms.

"I only hope that doesn't change his plans." she sighed before she went in her bed.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for all your reviews. For your information, I wrote this chap just this hour and it was not part of my original story. It was David M. Potter who got me the idea. The reaction of Dumbledore and his order as well as the reactions of his friends were amiss in my original story. So thanks, David. I hope you like it all. That is also a reason for my weekly update-cycle. If I get a nice idea for the story or you point me out a grave error, I can react. I think I will also write some lines about 'my Dumbledore' as some of you thought him ooc. But this comes after the revs. I decided to overgo the beta-reader as we are now more then half through the story. I will get one if I ever write another English story. I hope you can bear with me. Thank you again and keep it up! 

**Ah, is Kingsley kissed or not**? What are you guys getting peeved at me? I said nothing that he is indeed going to be kissed. I only said it is the sentence for High Treason! And it wasn't Harry who sentenced him, he only pointed his treason out to the aurors. But I will tell you what, that riddle is only solved in the last chap! But who knows me and my stories can take a good guess at the answer to that question. So don't judge me until I judged Kingsley! grin

**David M. Potter:** As mentioned above, this chap is thanks to you. I really forgot the reactions. I hope you like it.

**ThewiseSirIvanTheShadowLo:** What a name! grin I will add a English part to my user page. Thanks for the hint. It should be up before the next chap goes online.

**Chibi Trix:** I am going to read your story, maybe not now but I will do it. As for my view of Dumbledore, see below!

**beast210**: If somone tells you, you have to kill to save your friends or to be killed and doom all your loved ones, how would you react? He made a decision to fight. To reach his goal, he had to change his demeanor. He is colder, yes, but he lost a loved one only through the errors of judgement by Dumbledore. I think I would become colder too. Before he was only a student with a lot of bad luck. But now he has a destiny and he works to survive it. Is that really ooc? As for Kingsley see above!

**athenakitty:** Questions and more questions. grin Yes he did extremely well on his NEWTS. He is going to keep his friends... for now at least. Dumbledore is in no trouble other than he lost his weapon. Of course he is a little bit peeved about that. Dumbledore didn't read his mail because he didn't think it important and was shortly after he got it distracted by the aurors. I think as headmaster he has many documents to read each day. Of course Kingsley knew it was a high-level secret because he himself wrote the letter to Tonks. Dumbledore will never stop meddling ;-) As for the kiss and the leak you have to wait. But the leak is not a leak ber se, but someone who wanted to protect Harry and made it a Level-Omega-Secret. He didn't 'leak' it intentionally, he gave the order about the security-level simply to the wrong person. Oops, I already told to much. Get your answer in the next chap ;-)

**uten:** Why didn't he shrink his trunk? sigh details! I overlooked it. It's not important. The only thing is, he takes it with him wherever he is going to land after the portkey ;-)

**Max88:** Stört mich nicht im geringsten, wenn du auf deutsch reviewst. Wenn du meine anderen Geschichten kennst, weißt du, dass mein Harry immer etwas zu sehr 'befähigt' ist, selbst, wenn ich versuche das zu vermeiden ;-)  
Ja, Harry ist kälter in dieser Story, aber das ist meiner Meinung nach durchaus eine mögliche Entwicklung von Harry. Grund genug hat er jedenfalls. Zu Dumbledore, ihn kann man so oder so sehen. Ich sehe ihn in dieser Story als Manipulierer. Mehr etwas weiter unten.

* * *

**My view of Albus Dumbledore (at least for this story):**

Albus Dumbledore, Defeater of Grindelwald and some other titles. One can look at him from two sides. Until book 4 you have only seen him as gently old man who has only the interests of the students at heart. That may be so and his actions maybe only dictated by his worries about Harrys safety. But for this story I go for option two.

He is a manipulating old bastard! A bit harsh you think? Maybe, maybe not. He did distance himself from Harry and said it was to keep himself and the Order safe from Harry and a possession through Voldy. But I ask why would he then chose Snape of all people to teach him? Snape, whos position as spy was at stake? I don't believe that at all. Voldy knew that Dumbledore opposes him and I think he knew that there is 'the order' But he knew not about Snape. What if he had got the info that he is the spy through Harry?

Then he admitted indirectly, that he sent Harry to the Dursleys to keep him level-headed (or maybe even down with a broken spirit to appear as the savior from his hateful relatives?). The means to me he knew how he was treated there. Not much for the 'well-being' of Harry, or is it?

Also in all books he gives him little pieces of information to reach his goal for this 'book' so to say. He encourages him to follow the trails to an adventure (remember the cloak for instance or the scene at Hagrids hut).  
I bet if he had wanted it, he could have solved all the mysteries himself without Harry being injured. He always know everything what is going on in the castle. The best hint for that is the whole thing with the Time-Turner. He knew exactly what was when to do. In my opinion he does only one thing, he formes his weapon and I also think, Harry is nothing more than that for him (at least in option two grin).  
And now in this little story he loses his weapon, so he is peeved.

Also about his reaction to Tonks/Harry. In my story he feared to loose his influence over Harry if Tonks and Harry stay together. He kept Harry in the dark about all, Tonks would surely not, at least if she loves him and Dumbledore knew that. That is why reacted to harshly about that in Sirius' house and later in the Great Hall. That maybe the same reason why he restricted Sirius and didn't free him. I am sure, as head of the Wizengamot he could have arranged a trial with veritaserum for him. But he didn't even mention it. Sirius would also had have a great influence on Harry. But he effectively kept them separated.

That should give you at least a hint on my view of Dumbledore, at least for that story. You could even go further and try to look at him as power-hungry. Why became Riddle so cold? Maybe Dumbledore manipulated him too. If there is a powerful dark wizard to whom go the people? To Dumbledore. He can do whatever he wants as long there is a dark bastard outthere. He could very well play the ministry and Voldemort to keep influence over the whole wizarding world. And if he treat Harry a little more harshly or pulls some more tricks, he could even get Harry to the dark side, of course after he defeated Voldy, so there, another Dark Bastard and a 'Holy Savior' Dumbledore. Well, a little bit abstract, but you get the idea grin

Also, I know Dumbledore is the chief warlock and I can't get around that one. But I think, it is only a title, the same as super mugwump, whatever that is. Even if he was a warlock once (he has enough power for that and he battled Grindwald, so it would fit in the image) he is no longer an active one. I hope that you can go with me there and follow my plot so far, that he has no connection to the actual warlocks.

So, sorry, not as in depth as I thought I would get it, but I hope it is enough. If you have special questions, I think I will answer then. Bye folks!


	13. The department of Mysteries

** Chapter 13 The department of mysterie**s 

Harry arrived in the now well known circular room and headed quickly to the special door.

"Harry James Potter." he stated with barely conceited rage and the door opened after the usual scan.

He stepped through and ran into the hands from Rick who tried to calm him down, to no avail though.

"Where is that fool?" Harry bellowed.

"Calm down. That is not going not help you!" Rick tried to soothe him.

"How could that happen? ... Wait, I know! That has to have been that 'eager' assistant."

Even Rick swallowed at the angry mage and Harry shoved him out of the way.

He stormed down to the supervisor-office and knocked the door... down.

It was blown out of its hinges.

He stepped in, "Sorry about that. Where. is. HE?" he asked with a voice of steel.

"Mr. Potter" the head of the department roared and the assistant fainted at the sight of the fuming Harry Potter. His green eyes were glowing and his arms were catching blue flames but they were under his control... yet.

"Mr. Potter! Calm down! Please! We will do what we can to rectify this, but please, calm down!" the head of the department pleaded.

Harry scanned him with his at the moment full working empathic gift.

He sensed sincerity, worry and suppressed anger directed to his assistant.

Harry nodded and the power around him ceased slowly while the flames seemed to be sucked back into Harry's forearms.

"Well?" he demanded, "How did that happen? Did he think he would do me a special favor while he reported my most important secret to a phoenix-agent who's boss was at the same time the director and boss of my girlfriend or what?"

"Yes he did." the head of the Department Mr. Onyx sighed.

"What do we do now? I want her under protection." Harry demanded. It seemed not occur to him for any second that he was speaking to an elder and a higher ranking wizard even if he was kind of independent.

Rick had now followed Harry to the office too.

"Rick, what do you reckon is the least he will need to complete his training?" Mr. Onyx asked.

"I don't know Stanley. If he is able to keep up his pace he may be able to get it down in three years."

"Three years. That is nearly the limit. It... it would be possible." Stanley seemed to be deeply in thought. After a minute of musing he spoke again: "Mr. Potter, as you are aware, Rick is retired. He was the last warlock and therefore the only one who could offer a fair protection to Miss Tonks. You are right it was our failure that she is in danger now, but the cause of the danger are you... a future warlock and an independent one. It is also you who is Voldemort after. The best solution would be, that you would guard her yourself. If you can stop them from getting to her... fine. If they do get her though, you will be the best one to get her out. You are also the one who is destined to deal with Voldemort. It fits all together. Yes... it would be the best if you would guard her, maybe even together with Rick. But there is one problem. You are no warlock and you are not trained... yet. As I said I would do all to rectify this error. How about this? I could send you back to her in one week, as full trained warlock... if you get it down in three years."

"If that is possible, I would like that." Harry answered instantly.

Stanley mused, "Ok, here is the deal. We will send you back in time three years. You will stay in a safe location and are not to interfere in already happened events. The same goes for Rick. Can you think of such a place?"

"Yes, Godric's Hollow. We can obliviate the elves there afterwards." Harry explained at once.

"Fine. That is perfect."

"We would have to leave this place for a hour in this summer, because that was the only time I visited."

"That you can manage. After that you will return to here... tomorrow, so to say. You will absolve the tests for mastership then. That will take the rest of the week. The examination involves a test of undercover work though. You are to spend a time of two weeks in disguise on the side of your girlfriend as her bodyguard without revealing your secret. That will be your last test. You both will get there for the last test in disguise as full privileged Unspeakables. If Rick agrees to help you with this, that is. But I believe he has a score to settle too."

"I will stand by him." Rick said determined.

"And I will agree to your deal, the last test included. Two weeks? Is Harry Potter able to send her a innocent message to soothe her?" Harry asked.

"That we will decide... tomorrow. Now follow me to the library to get you all you need and then to the Room of Time."

They went to the library and got nearly seventy books... as disguised copies again. They were shrunken in a little trunk. The rest they would buy later in the past. They could live an everyday life but not otherwise interfere in history.

After the library they went to the Room of Time. Harry has been in there already during the battle in his last year.

Two Unspeakables in white robes awaited them.

The head of the department turned to Harry and Rick.

"You have to swear a wizards oath that you will not interfere in history in any way."

Harry and Rick nodded and took the oath.

Stanley ordered then the Unspeakables in the white robes to open a great time portal. No normal wizard knew that they were able to do that. It was one of the best kept secrets of the department and the maximum travel back in time would be three and a half year, but they decided for three years to take no unnecessary risk. The normal wizard only knew that Time Turners existed which could take a wizard only a short period back in time and they were also well guarded by the department.

"Well then you two. I have faith in you both. Be careful and learn as much as you can, Mr. Potter. I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Mr. Onyx and thank you." Harry answered.

"Bye Stanley. I will see you in three years." said Rick.

They stepped through the portal and were swirled away through the time. It seemed to them that they were falling through a tunnel of rainbow colored light.

After what seemed to be an hour, they fell out of the tunnel onto a green lawn. As they looked up they were in front of the Potter Manor in Godric's Hollow.

"Well then, Harry, let's get started!" Rick said enthusiastically.

They settled in the house after they made themselves known to the three house elves.

After that they informed them that they had to be obliviated after three years but the elves agreed willingly. They were eager to serve the two new masters.

Rick and his apprentice went again through the big house and found to their astonishment a well equipped dueling room. They also set up Harry's shrunken equipment from his 'gym' and unpacked their clothes.

Rick would have to buy some new, because his were now three years in the future in the Phoenix Home. For him this trip came totally unexpected, well for Harry too but he had his belongings from Hogwarts with him anyway.

They didn't start the training that very day.

Instead they sat together in the living room with some butterbeer and talked about the plans for the training.

Rick wasn't a strict teacher but had his goals he planned to achieve.

Harry would have to work more than hard. But Rick asked him after the order of his lessons.

Harry wanted to get control over his firemagic first because he was sure that would take the longest time.

Because it was a pure practical work and exhausting too, he would have time to get theoretical work done during this time also, for instance strategy and tactics as well as laws and magical theory.

They would however during this time at least work two hours every day on dueling and practical battle magic, because that was also practical work where he had much to learn and to train. If he got the knack for his firemagic he would go over to full education in battle magic, disguise and all the other things.

"Well Harry, we have set our plans now. Now, you know that you will become a Warlock and you know that we are fighters. Now let me tell you, what that really means. You know that aurors are our law enforcement. They are to hunt down and capture dark wizards and criminals but they have to do it in a human way without hurting the criminals… too much. They are the officials… the police. We are in no way like them."

"Not?" Harry asked interested.

"No. We are warriors. We are no law enforcement per se. We are a military force, the military force of the wizarding world. There are not many of us anymore as you already know, the times are too peaceful even with the dark wizard here and there. The great battles in history weren't fought by aurors, the were fought by us. We don't usually fight to capture or to enforce law. We fight to win. We fight to protect the innocents in a much larger picture. We fight for the surviving of us and of all the others. When we really fight then there is war. To fight means not to hold back. We show no mercy. Where aurors work as teams and call in reinforcements much of the time, we stand mostly alone, at least in the recent history. Earlier during the dark ages, we fought in huge battles with hundreds on each side or us against the goblins for instance. But now, there are no longer epic battles. You know the muggle movie 'Rambo'?"

Harry nodded, "Well, if there were 'Rambo's' in our world, that would be us. We fight in the direst situations and we will win against all odds. Loosing is not acceptable, because that means the evil prevails. We don't usually fight one on one but us against many. And that means often enough no mercy and also cunning strategies and surprising or powerful moves. We fight for the peace of all and against uneven odds, so we have to kill instead of stunning. Stunned wizards can be revived by little means an rejoin the battle fast. Only the dead or wounded are removed from the battle for good. That can be the difference between winning and loosing for us. Therefore we are Warlocks and we are the fighters in War. I know you are noble to the bone and you don't like it to hurt, let alone to kill. In a real fight you have to set aside such emotions. They fight to kill and to torture for fun and the word 'mercy' is unknown to them. We fight them with their own methods, dirty, directly and hard. That will be the hardest part for you Harry."

Harry nodded and swallowed but a glint of determination lit up in his eyes.

"When we are at peace, we are still Unspeakables. Then we do undercover works and work like aurors, mostly on a slightly more difficult level. Then we obey the laws and 'capture'. That is a fine line. We are partly above the law, for instance we are permitted to use most of the dark magic and we are usually more powerful than other wizards, but that you do know already. But that power is not do be abused. We are always fighting for the 'good'. Therefore we have a strict codex. In this is stated how we fight and when we use which means to win. We are maybe forced to fight dirty but only if the situation demands it. And even then we fight with honor, even if it is a twisted kind of honor, but we do."

Harry nodded, "That is much to think over, but I think I understand what you do want to tell me. And sadly to say, that is exactly what I need. I have already read the codex and internalized it."

"Yes and that is the reason why I decided to train you. I also know, that you will obey the codex."

"That I swear."

Rick smiled proudly and padded him on the shoulder.

The next morning Harry awoke with a jolt as a bucket of ice water was dumped on his head.

"What is up?" Harry asked and groaned as the watch said 5.30.

"You in two minutes if you know what's good for you. We begin the forms and that we will do every morning so that it will become a second nature to you."

"Forms?"

"Get up and I will show you."

They were out on the lawn minutes later, both with bare chests equipped their his wands holstered at their sides as well as swords and daggers.

Rick began to show him a series of moves, firstly without anything in his hands. The moves were like katas. Later they used the wand with them and Harry recognized that were moves to use in duels. His moves were hesitant and with flaws where Rick moved at ease and one move gliding smoothly into the next.

Then they used the swords and Harry gasped.  
"A little more heavy then the usual?" Rick teased.

Harry nodded and Rick explained, "Well they are filled with lead to build up your muscles. When you are fit enough, we are going to take real swords and you will move faster with them and more smoothly. But it won't take you long, because you worked out already very well."

"That makes sense."

They did that for nearly two hours and after that Harry was physically exhausted. They did theory for another two hours and then came dueling and battle magic… practically.

And he was exhausted again.

In the afternoon they tried the elemental magic. He could feel something inside of him and Rick told him to try and grab it, force it out and control it.

Harry concentrated hard and they spent nearly four hours with it.

In the evening he was totally exhausted physically, magically and mentally.

And that they did every day. Harry was right. He needed a long time until he got over the edge with the control of fire. They had both already been desperate about that but after nearly 8 months he got the trick and after that it was easy. They went with new determination to the battle magic, curses, hexes and the like.

Harry got that down much better than his fire magic. The training with the DA and Tonks helped him a great deal here. All he had to learn were the new spells and train the new tactics. The new movements were helping as well as his development because of his continuing physically training and the training of his mind to get a better control over his 'fire'.

Adding to his showing aptitude for battle magic Rick was an excellent teacher even if he did not give himself enough credit for that.

They also learned sword fighting, fighting with knives and daggers and hand-to-hand combat.

During the months, the forms became a second nature to Harry and they moved now every morning smoothly, absolute synchronously, flawlessly and at peace with themselves. It was training the body and clearing the mind.

All in all Harry was more than ready after his three years with Rick and Rick was proud of him. Harry began beating Rick two month before the end of his training regularly in their duels with magic and his sword. Only with the other weapons was Rick slightly better than him. But Harry was holding back in all magical duels because even Rick's over-average power was no match for a full mage and that was Harry now. The brutal training had led to the full developing of his magical power. And as Rick had explained to him in the beginning of his training, they had become terrifying warriors alone, but they got to know each other really well and as team they were even more powerful fighters. One knew exactly what the other would do in every situation and they supported each other perfectly. They had more reached than they both had hoped for.

As they portkeyed back to the ministry after the three years, Harry landed in an ambush. He had no idea where Rick was. He was in a building but it seemed not to be the ministry of magic. Somebody must have tampered with his portkey because he used the special one. The only one who maybe had the chance to do so was Rick. So it had to be a test. His opponents also didn't use deadly curses. He jumped instinctively down to the floor and rolled through the next door.

That all happened in only a second. He had subconsciously counted his opponents and memorized the structure of the building as far as he had seen it.

In the room were two women and an older man bounded.

"Damn!" he swore.

He sneaked over and began to cut the ropes with one of his daggers as he sensed of one of the woman's the cold feeling of anticipation. He let her bound and stunned her too. She had to be a traitor or a trap for him.

"What is going on here?" he asked the people.

"They are Deatheaters. They tortured us and wanted to keep us hostages for something." the man stammered.

"What is that building here?"

"We are here at a branch of the daily prophet."

"Ok. How much of them are here?" Harry asked calmly.

"I have counted twenty but there may be more."

"I have seen twelve. I there a room what is safe? Ah no, I will make you portkeys to get you to the ministry. Is somebody hurt?"

"No."

"Good. Grab that rope!" ... "Portus!"

They disappeared.

He recalled where the Deatheaters were and cast a disillusionment spell on himself. Then he apparated silently behind the largest group. He swiped them out with a powerful wave of multiple stunners. They fell down as one. He repeated that with the second largest group.

He knew, that would not work with the next group and he wanted to avoid deadly attacks. He was also not allowed to use them because until now none of their attacks was lethal too. That meant he couldn't use his throwing knives or his sword.

He knelt down at the corner where he knew the next ones were waiting for him.

From the ground he fired a mighty lumos solem spell which blinded the unaware Deatheaters and he started then a frontal attack. He brought their shields down with a fast series of slightly dark spells and stunned and bounded them.

He couldn't see another one so he gathered the stunned ones in the room with the still bounded woman and locked them in there with complex spells after he took away their wands of course. He added an anti-apparition ward over the whole building and an anti-portkey ward over the room.

Then he went further though the building.

He cleared the whole building and freed 24 hostages. During his sweep he captured 35 Deatheaters and nobody was hurt not even the Deatheaters.

After he captured the last one, a group of ten Unspeakables portkeyed in and handed him a new card which transported him back to the office now for real. There was a proudly beaming Rick awaiting him and congratulated him.

"Mr. Potter, that was well done. You got not hurt, none of your hostages was hurt and you avoided victims under the dummy Deatheaters too. It was a perfect score and fast too. I have no one seen performing this test as clean as you. Now you only have to do a theoretical test tomorrow and the day after a test of your special gifts with Clara. If you master them as well as this... well then you are an Unspeakable and a Master Warlock. Now rest you both. As far as I am informed, your girlfriend is fine in Hogwarts. There were no suspicious movements of Voldemorts forces until now. If you are interested, your love story was today in the papers. You can get them in the library."

"I knew that was a test. Therefore I didn't even hurt the Deatheaters. Otherwise I would have not shown mercy that you can be sure of."

"And how would you have known it?" Stanley asked interested. He could hear of the tone of the boy that he was serious.

"There was only one who could have tampered with my portkey and that was Rick."

"Well, that is right and very clever of you. Now you may leave." Stanley said chuckling. He was truly proud of the teen.

"Now, do you want to take a look at the papers?" Rick asked.

"I might as well do." he sighed.

They went to the library and took a look at the papers.

The daily prophet made a scandal of the whole affair and went on about how unethical that all was. A teacher dating a student. The real scandal around Dumbledore and Shacklebolt they ignored.

"Well, what do you reckon Rick?"

"Let's visit them and burn their house down." he said grinning.

"No, too messy. I will make use of my family rights and give an uncensurable statement on the front-page. I am granted that as heir of Gryffindor and then I will wash their heads and demand regression. I will teach them."

"That is even better and slytherin to the bone." Rick said with a devious smile.

Harry wrote a carefully worded letter to the prophet to be published and another one about the regress demands. He wrote also to a well known neutral lawyer and engaged him for this.

The next day he spent in an office and wrote tests nonstop. After eight long hours he was finished with the test and with his nerves too. All he did was falling into his bed.

He was allowed to write Tonks a short notice, because after the letter to the prophet it was clear that he was able to write. He stated that he was ok but not able to write or get another letter from her for the next three weeks.

That would cover his undercover operation and after that he wouldn't need to write anymore.

The next day he was meeting with Clara again.

He and Rick went over to her office and knocked on the door. Then they stepped in.

"Rick! Mr.."

"Hello, please call me Harry!"

"Fine Harry. As you are now one of us, I would be pleased if you would call me Clara."

"Fine Clara."

"Now, I have heard of your spectacular achievements Harry, congratulations. Now the last test. Show me your forms and your flames!"

He transformed in both forms with ease and Clara gaped at him.

"That is awesome. You would be the first who can resolve the mystery of the disappearing of the tigers and mysticats."

"Well, they switch to a kind of another dimension. They don't disappear, because I am at the same place but I can walk and see through walls and doors. I can also 'pop' in this dimension, which is like apparition but not affected by the wards. And in this dimension the time is moving faster as well. I could take a run around the block before you even blink."

"Wow. You should write a book about it and live from the money you will make." she said smiling.

"That is a good idea. Now the flames."

He closed his eyes and held his hands up. A moment later two bright blue flames were burning at his hands then his whole body. He 'collected' the flames in the palm of his right hand with a thought.

"Now what shall I burn down?" Harry asked grinning.

"How about a hard one? Could you manage that block of iron over there without damaging the surrounding wood?" Clara asked.

"Thanks to Rick I have now full control over it. I could melt you a heart in the iron."

Harry flung the flame at the iron block and it was fantastic to see how this block was burning in the same blue flames. The heat was awesome but it didn't reach the wood of the table on which the block was. It burned down completely.

Clara clapped his hands.

"Now give me a report about your empathic abilities and then a show of your metamorphic abilities. Then we will make a test of Legilimancy and Occlumency and you may go shopping."

"Shopping?"  
"Yeah... you need special wardrobe... battle robes and such. You have also filled out a little bit."

"That would be cool. Now..."

He reported his experiences and made the last tests with ease.

After that they went to a special store at the end of Diagon Alley and bought a complete set of battle robes, gloves and in Rick's case boots. Harry had already the ones from his love. They wouldn't compromise him. Rick's were just the same. After a little run-in with Malfoy-Senior and some of his 'friends' they got back to the DoM.

They got their badges which identified them as Unspeakables first class and the written order to guard Tonks and left.

In the evening they went to Phoenix Home and enjoyed the last hours of the evening.

They would go to Hogwarts in the morning and then would the hardest two weeks in Harry's life begin.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed this chap and I didn't go too fast with the training. But I didn't want to write a long and boring descritiption of day-to-day-acticities. The most important points should be covered though. Thanks for your nice reviews!

** grookill:** You're right about the screcy-levels. Harry doesn't know any other high-level-secrets other than his own and now the time-portal.

**gaul1:** I'am afraid you wish isn't going to happen as there is practically no time between Harrys leaving from Hogwarts and his return as Unspeakable ;-)

**gryffindors**: What do you mean with "a ste to help me translate..."?

**Talons:** I'm glad you like my story. I do have the problem in all my stories that my Harry becomes a little bit overpowered ;-)

**athenakitty:** I saw your name in reviews for other storeis I read quite often and you seem a bit hyper to me ;-) You fire quesitions faster than I can write my story. But I can't really answer your questions, as they will be answered as you  
read the story ;-) As for Fudge, I left him mostly out of this story because he doesn't know anything about Harrys training or actions. But have no fear, he is going to get his for his incompetence.


	14. The last test

** Chapter 14 the last test.**

Tonks was making a subdued face as she was eating her breakfast on the next day. She was missing her love so very much and it hurt her, that she hadn't even a clue when she would meet him again.

At least Dumbledore held word and tried to protect her. All post to her was tested before it reached her and the countless hexes and howlers never reached her and that she was thankful for. The students didn't give her a hard time for now and even the Slytherins hadn't tried anything yet. But Tonks was aware that this could change quickly.

Harry's friends had also a hard time and Tonks did her best to be there for them. Ginny had accepted that Tonks was the love of Harry's heart as they met the same evening, as Harry disappeared.

She asked Tonks if she truly loved him, like she did. Tonks answered honestly that she loved him with all her heart and Ginny smiled sincerely.

"As I love him too, I want him to be happy. I could see, that he was happy with you, really happy. I am thankful for that and I wish you both all luck."

"Thanks Ginny. I am sure Harry would be proud of you. He was very worried about you, since he knew about your feelings."

"I know. But he don't need to. It will hurt for a while but I've accepted it."

They had talked a while how it was to be in love and that with the great Harry Potter too.

They had shared more then one laugh.

And now... nearly a week after that they both missed him terribly. Tonks as love and the others as friends.

She was waked from her thoughts as the door to the great hall banged open and two impressing figures walked in. They both had dark blue cloaks and robes on which billowed behind them and with an aura of confidence and power they strode through the hall to the teachers table. They had also the shining silver badges of the magical law enforcement squad on their robes.

They both looked kind of dangerous, because the were visibly equipped with an assortment of weapons. Both had swords on their sides and daggers at their belts and that were only the visible weapons. Both had also hard faces of men around thirty to forty. One had brown the other dirty blond short hair. They were every inch looking like fighters and Tonks recognized their clothing instantly. It was the best battle gear you could get.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore thundered.

"We are here to protect Miss Tonks." the younger one answered in a cold commanding voice.

"And who would you be? And on what order?"

"I would be Jared and my friend here is Richard. And the order comes from the ministry... see it for yourself!"

As on command a blue phoenix swiped down the hall and took a letter to Dumbledore. After that he landed on Jared's shoulder.

"A Cobalt-Phoenix!" Dumbledore gasped.

Then he opened the letter and gasped even louder.

"You are..."

"Are you revealing another secret? You must become old, Dumbledore." Jared asked with an icy voice and his blue eyes flashed.

Dumbledore swallowed.

"Follow me to my office, please."

"It would be better to cancel the first lesson of Miss Tonks as arrangements have to be made and it would be good if she would accompany us to your office. Mrs. McGonagall may do so as well as she is your deputy. As I am informed, one Mr. Remus Lupin may accompany her too. Now hurry!"

Dumbledore nodded dumbfounded and the three teachers led the two men to the headmaster-office.

The students stared in awe at the two men and were clearly irritated.

"That were officers." Ron stated, "Why would they send two of them to protect her?"

"I think that happens on the demand from Harry." Hermione mused.

"Harry? Why would they listen to him. I mean he is a hero but…" Ron mused.

"Well, they are responsible for that she is now in danger. She is also a employee of the ministry. It could be possible."

The teachers and officials sat down in the office and Tonks looked uncertainly at them.

She seemed to be a little bit overwhelmed.

Dumbledore tried to show, that he was the one in charge here.

"Now, how would we best arrange it? I mean you could stay here at school sure, but she has classes to…"

"Now hear me out, Dumbledore! We will arrange it only in one way and that would be as I say." bellowed the younger one.

McGonagall gasped at this tone.

"May I ask, why you are ordered here in the first place?" Dumbledore asked sternly.

"I really wonder if you are dumb or simply impudent." Jared spoke in a cold voice, "We are here of course, because YOU betrayed her and Mr. Potter. We took it upon us on two reasons. Firstly it was our department, which leaked the information in the first place to your agent."

"May… may I ask what your department is, Mr.…"

"Jared, simply Jared, Mrs. McGonagall and we are Unspeakables."

She and Remus gasped. Tonks nodded slightly.

"What is the second reason?" Dumbledore asked.

"Mr. Potter asked us to protect her." Richard answered smiling fondly.

"He… he asked you?" Dumbledore looked dumbfounded, "How could a mere boy ask the Unspeakables?"

"Well, he is no mere boy… in fact he isn't even a boy anymore, he is more a young man now. But we know already, that you never respected him. You only used him." Richard stated coolly, "And to make that clear, we are good friends with him."

"You… you know him?" Tonks asked excited.

"Yes, that we do, Miss Tonks. And we were asked to give you his greetings. And to you too, Mr. Lupin." Jared said friendly.

"Thank you very much." they both smiled.

"Now back to business." Jared spoke in a hard tone again, "I am her bodyguard from now on. Richard will assist me. I will guard her 24/7."

"WHAT?" Dumbledore yelled.

"You are her bodyguard? That means you would sacrifice your life for her?" Remus asked shocked.

"Yes that it means. I would sacrifice my life for her." Jared stated as a matter of fact.

"You must be a very good friend to Harry then." Remus said.

"Well… lets say I know about his role in his war and it is a honor for me, to help him and an even more honor for me that he trusted me to protect his love. Therefore I will do all I can and I won't betray his trust, even if it should cost me my life."

They stared in awe at this man.

"May I ask, how you came to know Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"You may, but you will not get an answer, because that is none of your business."

"You seem to me to be a quite powerful wizard. You are not by any chance the one who charmed her necklace?" Dumbledore asked with a greedy glint in his eyes.

"I will not answer such questions. Such things are only to know by Mr. Potter and if he deems it right his girlfriend."

"That could not be such a great secret." Dumbledore asked annoyed.

A slight smile came to Jared, "You are right. It is not. It was Mr. Potter himself who charmed the pedant."

Dumbledore was speechless and shocked to the bone, that he had such a powerful wizard under his very nose for over five years. And Harry enjoyed this endlessly.

"How could a student cast such a complex and powerful spell?" he asked after nearly minute.

"Hey, it is the boy who lived we are talking about. No wonder here." Jared stated sarcastically.

"Do… do you know where Mr. Potter is? I would like to speak with him."

"Yeah, that I can imagine." Jared stated coolly, "He is currently in an apprenticeship and far out of your reach."

Dumbledore sank back to his chair defeated.

"You know, if you hadn't abused him the whole time, he would have looked up to you and surely supported you in every way he could. But he doesn't take it very well to be used or betrayed." Jared explained with a far away tone.

"Now enough of this. We all have a job to do. Miss Tonks will move to the quarters of Gryffindor. She is to use the master bedroom. We will use the guest rooms. I will accompany her to classes and maybe assist in demonstrations as she is teaching DADA if that is to her liking. If she goes to a meeting of teachers, I or Richard will accompany her. If she goes to a meeting of your precious order, I will accompany her as well. She will not be alone and unprotected anymore."

"You can't do that!" Dumbledore bellowed.

"No? Are you sure? What from the word Unspeakable first class didn't you understand?" Harry sneered.

"First class?" McGonagall nearly fainted. The both men only smirked with beaming eyes.

"But the order… it is a secret organization." Dumbledore was stammering.

"Not as secret as you think. It is also an illegal organization and if you will not admit me to the meetings, Tonks won't go as well. If you put pressure on her or try something, I will blow your order apart, then we have that problem no more. Any questions?"

His tone was made of confidence, steel and power and it tolerated no resistance.

"But we fight for the right thing…."

"Yes, that you do and I acknowledge this. I am proud to see, that there are wizards who see the danger and do something against it. That is the reason why this organization is still existing. But I also told you, that nothing will come between me and my task. If you agree, then you have no problem with your order, because then I will not betray any of your secrets. We do work for the same side."

"Would you assist us?" Dumbledore asked eagerly.

"No. That is not my task. And don't even ask if I accompany Tonks on any assignments, because she will go on none. She will stay here until Voldemort is defeated or Mr. Potter is back and that is not to negotiate. "

"But…"

"No but! I can't hear that word anymore. You will do as I say or I will put you into prison for acting against an Unspeakable during an official mission, even if you are the head of the Wizardgamot or a super mugwump. You know very well, that is my right. DID I MADE ME FINALLY CLEAR?"

Dumbledore blanched and nodded utterly defeated.

"Then give the orders to the house elves to move her things to the quarters!"

"But how will you get entrance?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"As I said, we are friends of Mr. Potter. He granted us access. The only ones allowed in will be me and Richard, Miss Tonks, Mr. Lupin and one Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger, students of yours as far as I know, at the wish of Mr. Potter. The mentioned students are only allowed in accompanied by one of the above mentioned adults. They will therefore not get the password."

Dumbledore nodded and ordered a house elf.

"Now, the first lesson would be over. May I accompany you to your next lesson, Miss Tonks? I believe you would teach now the sixth years?" Jared asked politely.

She nodded and got up.

"Richard, check the rooms and then the perimeter!"

"Yes sir!" he answered accurately and went out of the office.

"Headmaster, have you any means to know where which person is in the castle every time?" Jared asked.

"There exists such a device, it is called the marauders map, but this is currently in the hands of Mr. Potter. I am sad to admit, that I have not such a fine device. I usually ask the paintings or the house elves if I are looking for someone."

Jared sensed that he was saying the truth. The Occlumency of the old sorcerer may protect him from Harry's Legilimancy but not from his empathy. That would come in handy, because he had the map and Dumbledore was none the wiser what he would do exactly in his quarters… for instance with Tonks.

Jared nodded, "I will ask him to give it to me, if I can get in contact the next time. Unfortunately that will be not possible during the next weeks. Now, shall we, Miss Tonks?"

They went out of the office.

"You know Harry?" Tonks asked curiously as they were walking.

"Yes I do. He is worried about you. How do you do?" he asked concerned.

"I miss him very much. I knew that he would go to train one day, but it came too suddenly. Do you know if he is alright?"

"Yes he is. And I know, that he is working hard to get back to you as soon as possible."

"Do you know, how long his apprenticeship will last?"

"You know what he intends to become?" he asked seemingly carefully.

She nodded.

"Well, as far as I know, the training for that lasts from one up to ten years. The last master had to train five and no one finished under four."

"So long?" she seemed to be really sad now.

"You will see him earlier, I promise. Also he is estimated for a three year training."

Her eyes lit up, "He is so good then?"

"Well that it was what his mentor said. I am fairly sure, that he will do it though. He seemed to be more than determined."

She smiled proudly. For him it was very hard to stay cool and not to hug her and kiss her.

He knew now, why this was his last test and he knew it was the hardest one, especially since he hadn't seen her for three years. He had missed her greatly for the last three years and had thought every free second of her. It was an undercover test if there ever was one.

They reached the classroom and he muttered some spells to check it for traps instinctively.

"I am going to stay in the back today for the sixth and seventh years. If somebody attempts something, it will come from them."

Then he nodded to her, went to the far back of the room and cast a notice-me-not spell on himself.

Tonks only stared at the ease of this man and the routine with which he was working.

Then the first students entered and of course they were his friends including Neville.

"Tonks! They are awesome!" Ron grinned.

"Yeah, you have a mighty boyfriend there, if they send two bodyguards." Neville grinned and Tonks blushed.

"Stop it you two! You know very well that Harry wouldn't want such comments." Hermione scolded them but smiled as well.

Then she asked Tonks, "Do you have any news from Harry?"

"Yes. He seems to be alright and training. As far as I know it would last at least three years though." she added sadly.

"Three years! Wow!" Ron gasped.

"At least you know now he is alright and he now knows that you are protected." Hermione tried to support her friend. Tonks smiled at this.

"Yeah, they seemed to be quite the fighters. I wonder what they are." Ron said.

"They can only be Unspeakables if they are able to order Dumbledore around like this." Neville said and Tonks eyes widened slightly and shot a secret glance at Jared but he only smiled. So she relaxed again.

The rest of the students followed shortly after that and the Slytherins snickered and made rude comments at her but silenced them quickly with a glare and more than a handful deducted points.

She was teaching them about dueling spells and Harry acknowledged that she was quite a good teacher and the whole class hung at every word of her… even the Slytherins.

The lesson went smoothly and without problems but Harry was suspicious as Malfoy stayed back.

"I wanted to ask you something, Professor!" he said and went to her desk. The others had left the room already because he had taken his time as he packed his things.

"What do you want to know, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked politely.

Harry sensed the danger immediately and he got silently up and drew his wand. He sneaked then up to him.

"Well, I wondered where your so called bodyguards are. I am aware that is heavily hindering the plans of the dark lord."

"I hope so!" said Tonks with a hint of uncertainty as she couldn't see Jared anymore.

"Well… we have to do something about that and as the dark lord wants you dead… " He drew his wand really fast and yelled "AVADA…"

Then he was flung to the next wall so hard, that you could hear his bones crushing. He slipped down to the ground unconscious.

"Well, her bodyguard is here." Jared stated coolly and became visible again.

"Are you alright?" he asked Tonks.

She looked shocked, "I.. yes. I would never have thought that they would try something here."

"Well, we kind of forced them to action. As he said, anything will become now harder to them so he had to use this chance. Lets take him to the headmaster."

Harry alias Jared levitated him up to the headmasters office.

The old man was clearly surprised to see them so soon again.

"What is the matter? And wh… Mister Malfoy?"

Harry put him down hard and revived him.

"Mr. Jared what is the meaning of this? And why is he bleeding." Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Mr. Malfoy hit his head at a wall, that's why he is bleeding. I banished him into it, as he was casting the Avada Kedavra curse at Miss Tonks after a death threat too."

"He was what? Mr. Malfoy what do you have to say?"

"He is lying!"

"Miss Tonks?" Dumbledore asked.

"He was trying to kill me. Ask him under veritaserum!" she was now fuming.

"Well, I will ask Professor Snape to bring some. He has a right to know too, because he is the head of his house."

He called Snape over the floo and he joined them some minutes later.

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Malfoy?" Snape bellowed.

"He… he attacked me and hurt me and now they are accusing me of attacking a teacher." Malfoy spat.

"How dare you?" Snape yelled at Jared.

"Well, I would say you should hear our version first, but you can also hear it from him. I order you herewith to administer veritaserum to him."

"You have no right to do this! Albus?"

"I fear he has." The old wizard sighed.

Snape produced a vial of the truth serum from his robes and gave Malfoy three drops.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, did you attack Miss Tonks?" Jared asked.

"Yes."

"With what spell?"

"The avada kedavra."

Snape gasped.

"Do you work for the dark lord?"

"Yes."

"Are you a death eater?"

"No."

"Are you a candidate then?"

"Yes."

"Do you serve him willingly?"

"Yes."

"Who are the others?"

"Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and a seventh year with the Name Wilson."

"Are you all under order to kill her?"

"I don't know."

"Give him the antidote!"

Malfoy was white as a sheet as he got his senses back and the teachers were all glaring at him loathingly.

"What is going to happen now?" asked Snape.

"He will be putted to trial and sent to the new prison."

"Ha! My Dad will get me out." Malfoy spat.

"That would not be possible as you will be joining him there."

"But he … he is free." Malfoy stammered.

"Well, let's say I had an encounter with him and three others just yesterday as I was shopping in Diagon alley. He is now back in jail… and I believe a little bit hurt too."

"YOU! How could you hurt him?"

"Well, it was four against two… and he didn't want to follow us voluntary. He also attacked me with some nasty curses." Jared shrugged coolly.

"Now Dumbledore, call in the aurors to pick him up."

Dumbledore nodded and did as he was told.

"What do we do with the rest of them?" Tonks asked, as Snape had let Draco out of the room.

"I am afraid we could do nothing but be careful. As they did nothing until now, we have no reason to expel them." Dumbledore sighed.

"WHAT?" Tonks yelled.

"He is right, Miss Tonks. We have nothing against them. But at least now, we know who they are, even if we don't know if that are all of them."

She swallowed but nodded.

They went back to classes and now she was teaching the fifth years… with Ginny and Luna.

That would be interesting because now, he had agreed to assist her.

"Now class, today we have a special guest." she announced smiling.

"Yeah… your bodyguard." one of the boys yelled and some of the class laughed.

"Well, that is right." She said and blushed slightly, but she composed herself quickly and continued, "But that is good. We were speaking about dueling and he had agreed to a demonstration. However if you are joking about him, then I doubt that he wants to do that. You know, that is a highly dangerous job he has to do now and a very honorable one too. Not everyone would sacrifice his own life to protect someone whom he barely knows."

The boy swallowed and blushed fiercely and now the others were glaring at him for ruining their chance of a good show.

"I… I apologize to you."

"Accepted." Jared said coolly.

"Now, get up so that we make some room for this." Tonks said eagerly.

The students got up and Tonks charmed the tables too one side so that they had the length of the room for the duel.

The students went to the side of the classroom and Jared conjured a shield that stray curses would do no damage to them.

"Now watch what we do and how we do it. We will give explanations later. You will also have to write an essay about that so watch closely!" Tonks said.

Then she turned to him and asked: "What rules?"

"You are not to hold back and no Unforgiveables." Jared stated.

She stared at him but nodded, "And you?"

"I will use no Unforgiveables too and nothing what would harm you, as I am your bodyguard."

"But… that is not fair."

"Do you want to disregard a direct order, auror Tonks?" Jared asked coldly and Tonks blanched.

"As you wish, Sir. Ginny, you count from three down."

"3…2….1…Go!" Ginny yelled and Tonks jumped into action.

She fired a stunner at Jared who stood cool there and deflected it with a swish of his wand. He did however not fight back yet.

As he deflected the next curses with ease he began to explain calmly: "As you can see, one method to defend yourself is the deflection of the curses. But this is highly dangerous too, if you are not proficient enough. The direct deflection requires a great deal of accuracy, timing and knowledge about the curses the opponent is using. One small error and you are done."

The next curses he deflected or absorbed with different types of shields.

"As you can see, with shields you are not so much depending on accuracy and timing but they have several drawbacks which you could work out in your essays." Jared said calmly.

Then he canceled his shields and began dodging. He did it however with very small and efficient moves.

"Dodging is also a nice possibility." he explained but then Tonks was beginning to get annoyed because he seemed to be at ease while she was doing her best.

She fired a wide wave of stunners at him so it was impossible for him to dodge because of the multiple beams that were charging at him at once.

He remained calmly standing too and was hit by two of the curses but nothing happened.

He smiled, "While that is a good move if an opponent is dodging, it decreases the power of the single beams of the spells. In case if you are wondering why I am still standing, that would be thanks to my battlerobes which are able to resist less powerful curses."

Tonks was now fuming and he was now a little more pressed to counter her attacks.

"And when do you fight back?" a student yelled.

"Well… I think now would be a good time." Jared said smiling and let now out a wave of stunners himself, fired a countercurse for moderate shields behind it again followed by an Expilliarmus and a tripled petrificus totalus.

As he had anticipated she protected herself with a Protego which deflected the stunners but was brought down through the counter. She was able to doge the Expilliarmus but one of the bodybinding spells hit her and froze her on the spot. The class applauded loudly at this.

Jared freed her and restored the order of the classroom with a flick of his wand.

"You are a really good dueler, just as Harry told me." Jared said politely to her and she blushed slightly.

"But you have beaten her!" one boy said.

"That is right but I assure you, she is very good, even for an auror and we were both restricted."

"That do you call restricted?" Ginny asked unbelievingly.

"Yes, sure. We couldn't use apparition and I couldn't use any of the more powerful curses or my weapons. The same goes for Miss Tonks. We were also slightly hindered by the small room."

"Would… would you do this demonstration again for the DA?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"The DA?" Jared asked Tonks.

"It is a defense club led by students. It was founded by Harry and his friends and it will be held today. Remus and I are in charge."

"Do you want to show them another duel?" he asked her with a mischievous smile.

"You bet!" she said determined to win this time.

"Well, ok. Maybe I could show you a more interesting duel against two opponents if Mr. Lupin agrees." Jared said smiling, "Or I could you show a real duel between me and Richard."

Tonks snorted at his confidence.

"That would be nice." Ginny said proudly.

Then Tonks ordered the class still slightly annoyed, "You have heard the explanations of Jared which he kindly made DURING the duel. You will write ten inches about the drawbacks and advantages of shields and another five about the spells I used due on Friday. Lesson is over!"

As they went to the room of requirement in the evening the whole DA was waiting for them including Dumbledore and Flitwick.

"It seems to me, that we have a large audience." Jared mused.

"Well, then we should see, that we don't disappoint them." Rick said grinning.

"Yeah, we should." replied Jared grinning too.

"If you have nothing against it, we would like to watch too." Dumbledore said.

"It would be a pleasure. Let me set up the room. You said three times?" he asked Tonks and she nodded.

He activated the room and as they entered, there were stands at the one side of the room separated with a transparent shield from the arena. They would have now enough room to duel and Harry knew that the shield would withstand anything short of an Unforgivable so they needn't to hold back.

"I would suggest, we start the duel with me against Miss Tonks and Mr. Lupin." Jared said and the students gasped slightly.

Tonks and Moony grinned and nodded at each other drawing their wands.

Rick whispered to him, "I will kick your ass, Nightwing, if you don't beat them."

"I will and it will be fun." Jared said grinning and entered the arena after Tonks and Moony.

"Mr. Dumbledore, if you would do the honor?" he asked and Dumbledore counted down.

At his "Go!" hell broke lose.

This time Harry didn't fought back… he was the one attacking in the first place and the other both could do nothing but defend themselves.

Harry changed his targets so fast, that he was putting both under pressure and his spells were ever dead on target and creative too.

He glued Remus to the ground and fired a wave of stunning spells at him. Before the first reached its target, Harry already attacked Tonks with a disarming curse, body binding spells and freezing spells.

As she wanted to fire a spell of her own at him, she was hit by a silencing spell and she was flung to the ground afterwards.

Moony had managed to deflect Harry's stunners and freed himself from the ground but Harry cast a speeding spell to himself and run over to him.

He kicked him on his chest what flung him hard to the ground and Harry simply picked his lost wand up and attacked now Tonks with spells from both wands.

Nobody of the students or teachers had ever seen such a fast spell-casting let alone form two wands and every spell was really powerful too. Tonks had a hard time to doge or protect herself with shields, deflecting was out of question, the curses were too fast and too powerful for that. She was on pure defense and could counter with only a handful spells of herself.

She was hit with a paralyzing spell after a five minute exchange of a wide variety of curses.

Both had showed an amazing skill this time but Harry was the clear winner.

The students applauded heartily to all three of them as Remus went to the stands rubbing his chest.

"Well that was a nice show!" Dumbledore beamed, "What do you want to see next?" he asked the students.

"You against Jared!" they screamed.

"But that was not agreed upon!" he said hesitantly.

"It would be a nice show though." Remus said, "But let him not kick you. He has a hard punch."

Tonks grinned at this.

"Well, Mr. Jared. Would you agree upon a friendly duel? You would have to duel without your weapons though. I am to old for physical fighting."

"Well, I have heard that Mr. Flitwick is quite the dueler too. How about this? I will fight against you and Richard against Flitwick afterwards. The last one will be Richard against me with only weapons and hands."

"Filius?" Dumbledore asked beaming.

"It would be a honor to me, Albus. Mr. Richard."

"So it is agreed upon. Then shall we?" Albus asked with twinkling eyes.

* * *

** AN: ** I thank all of you for your reviews. I decided to give Jared a more controlling position rather than a sneaky one in the background. That is fitting better for his angry and demanding posititon against Dumbledore as well as his rank as Unseakable first class. Furthermore the order as bodyguard is the most believable in my opinion. I hope you support me in this. If not... well I am everytime open to opinions. If I get enough against a chap or a situation I will rewrite it. Keep that in mind! But there aren't many chaps anymore. We are going fastly to the final ;-)  
I won't give any answers to your revs now. The next chapter is a very short one and I am going to upload this tomorrow or Sunday. I will give any answers to your revs then. So until chap 15 ;-) 


	15. Friendly duels

** Chapter 15 friendly duels**

As Harry stood twenty feet apart from Dumbledore. He remembered what he knew about his fighting style. Dumbledore was a passive fighter who was acting after the actions of the other. He was also one who was heavily relying on transfiguration and he was nearly every time using mostly powerful spells. Over a longer period of time he would be fast drained.

His first step would be, to irritate him. He would wait until Dumbledore had to do something. That wouldn't be a great advantage because of Dumbledores experience but a small one was better then nothing. From then he would see. He had to be wary of Dumbledore's transfigurations and therefore traps of that kind. He cleared his mind and got in ready stance.

This time the "Go" sounded from Remus but the students looked questioningly as nothing happened, only Richard smiled.

"What is happening?" asked Tonks irritated.

"Well, he is distracting Dumbledore. Dumbledore is thinking Jared is an aggressive dueler while Dumbledore himself is a passive one. Now he is acting passively and leaves it to Dumbledore to attack first, which is against his nature." Richard explained.

"He is a sneaky one." Tonks mused and Richard laughed.

"You could think he is a Slytherin." Richard replied.

"And, is he?"

"No. He is a lion at heart but a snake at mind."

They were interrupted, as Dumbledore attacked with a disarming spell.

Jared countered it with a complex and ancient deflection spell which deflected the curse back to the caster but added his own power to it and tripled it too.

So three bright beams flew back to Dumbledore who was too shocked to react and his wand flew out of his hand to Harry's.

Dumbledore came to his senses and yelled: "ACCIO WAND!"

Before his wand reached Harry it flew back to his hand and he smiled.

"Nice one. Wandless magic. You have to be quite powerful to do it." Jared said approvingly and bowed slightly.

Dumbledore's eyes were in full twinkling-mode as he sent a series of stunners and disarming spells at Jared.

Jared cast simply a moderate powerful Protego and all spells flew back to Dumbledore.

The head master now conjured a wall of stone which blocked the curses but Jared destroyed it quickly with a powerful reductor.

Now was Dumbledore more in his element and transfigured five of the bricks of the wall in large birds of prey which flew to Jared to attack him.

Jared conjured a huge spiderweb but ten feet wide and its strands thick as a finger and it flew against the birds and captured them.

Harry erased it all with a fireball while he was dodging another stunner.

The headmaster tried to transfigure some of the floor to vines which should trap Harry's feet. Harry recognized his spell and his intention and evaded the vines with a back flip. Again he burned the vines away with a fireball.

Dumbledore fired a banishing spell at him and this time he was too distracted to doge in time and he flew some feet through the air. His excellent reflexes and the agility he got through his harsh training combined with the 'forms' allowed him to land swiftly on his feet. He instantly fired a tripled stunner at Dumbledore while Dumbledore had sent another banishing spell at him. This time he could dodge the spell of the headmaster as he jumped from his crouched position to the side, rolled over his shoulder and jumped up again. Dumbledore protected himself successfully with a silvershield from Harry's stunner beams.

Then Dumbledore used an unknown spell but Harry simply turned one time around himself and stepped with this move two feet to the side and evaded the spell successfully. As he ended his turn he cast a spell with his wand out of the movement to Dumbledore but no one could hear it, because it was only whispered.

They all however could see the result, as Dumbledore's feet sank into the now liquid floor up to his knees and stuck there.

While Dumbledore tried to get out of the glutinous liquid, Jared went fully into the offensive and fired spell after spell at Dumbledore, half of them unheard by most of the audience, that included most of the teachers.

Dumbledore conjured shield after shield, from Protego to the most powerful silvershield but all shattered under the continuing impact of Harry's spells and Dumbledore was still glued to the ground. He had not really the time to free himself.

The next spell from Jared came surprising. He drenched the whole floor around Dumbledore in water and smiled.

"Well, good night then." he said grinning to the dumbfounded headmaster.

"ELECTRIFICUS!" he roared and a flash of electric lightning struck the water and Dumbledore was paralyzed through the electricity and sank unconscious to the floor, his feet still hold in the liquid stone.

Harry freed him from it and revived him.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"A bit … loaded." the ancient wizard joked but nodded.

"That were quite the spells there, I have to admit. Well done, Jared."

"Thank you. Now lets rest and enjoy the show." Jared helped him to the stands.

Every one stared at him that he had defeated the most powerful wizard of this time but he shrugged it of. Tonks sent him an admiring smile but then they concentrated on the next duel.

It was quite a show too.

You would never have guessed that the tiny charms master was that agile. He kept dodging all the spells of Richard and fired back really powerful and creative charms.

Jared was chuckling as he saw that Richard had his hands full with the tiny wizard.

While it was clear, that Richard was more powerful than Flitwick, the charms professor had a larger assortment of spells to use, especially because Richard wasn't permitted to use half of his knowledge. And Flitwick putted his spells to good use too.

Illusions for distraction, clones of himself, spells which caused mist around Richard, powerful and quickly cast attacking spells.... yeah Rick was hard pressed to counter all the attacks.

The only thing that saved him, was his vast experience in real battles and his awesome knowledge about tactics. After nearly half an hour he finally got the small wizard trapped and stunned him with a multiple wave of Stupors.

Both were heavily panting as Richard revived the teacher and both bowed to each other as well.

"It was a honor to me, Mr. Flitwick. That was a nice duel."

"For me too, Richard. It was the best duel since my championship."

"You are a champion?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, I held the title four times in a row."

Richard shot a glare to Jared who was laughing holding his stomach.

Then a devious glint sneaked in Rick's eyes.

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" he bellowed and Jared went down, still laughing, only stopping to congratulate Flitwick.

But he congratulated Rick too.

"Now back to the basics! Magicless fighting. No fatal moves!" Richard declared.

"Are the weapons sharp?" Hermione asked frightened.

Dumbledore answered, "I am afraid they are. But I am sure, they know what they are doing."

Both drew their swords and bowed.

Then they clashed the blades so fast, they were only a blur to the audience.

"Wow!" Ron gasped.

"They are really good." Remus said astounded.

Then they locked the blades and Richard drew a dagger with his left hand and attacked.

Some girls screamed at this sneak-attack.

Jared drew his own dagger fast enough and now were all four blades locked.

Now Jared headbutted the surprised Richard and caused him to stumble back.

Harry pursued him instantly and kicked him hard on his chest like he did with Remus and swept his legs under him away with a deep roundhouse kick afterwards. Finally he held the tip of his sword against Richards throat.

"Do you yield?" he asked with twinkling eyes.

"I do." Rick replied and let his weapons fall.

Jared helped him up and as Remus, Rick was stroking his chest.

"Did you have to kick me so hard?" he asked as they made their way to the stands.

"Did you have to let me hit you?" Harry countered and caused laughter around them.

"You brat!" Rick spat, but grinned.

"Whatever you say."

As they went back to Harry's dorms with his friends in tow, Tonks asked: "I thought you were in charge, Jared. But in the room of requirement it sounded as you were even or maybe Richard was in charge?"

"Well, Richard is the older one and more experienced. We have the same rank. But regarding your safety I am in charge and he is my assistant. So no one cares much about it. But he will follow my orders concerning your safety without hesitating though."

"That is irritating."

"Yeah, that's our job." Richard joked.

"No, that is your job. My job is to save fair maidens from the dragons." Jared joked and laughed and Rick too.

Tonks blushed at this and promptly stumbled over a step. Jared caught her out of a reflex. A stinging pain shot trough his heart as he held her so close and couldn't tell her that he was in fact Harry. He had to use all his willpower to get a grip. He made it barely and pressed his sadness in the far back of his mind as he helped her up and let her go. They continued their way back to the quarters of Gryffindor.

They sat down in the living room and drank some butterbeer.

"Well, you have beaten Tonks and Dumbledore. What have you planed next?" Ron asked ginning.

"Kick some Deatheaters asses. Of course." Jared said sternly.

They became more serious instantly.

But they talked after that again at ease avoiding dangerous grounds like Voldemort or the missing Harry.

They both befriended Tonks and Remus soon and came along very well. The next days they kept his watch over Tonks and helped her in class often. But after the incident with Draco nothing more happened.

Tonks felt a little pressured because of the constant guard though but somehow she didn't mind the company of Jared, more on the contrary she enjoyed it very much and that began to irritate her to no end.

She started to feel something for him, but was on the other hand sure, that she still loved Harry with all her heart.

She would keep smiling at him and greeted him every day with beaming eyes but she felt with each more day more disturbed. Finally that leaded to uncertainty around him.

She had sometimes the feeling that she was betraying Harry and her love and she began to worry about it.

He however did nothing to make her believe that he was feeling something for her. He was simply a friend for her and Moony even if that was the hardest part of his job. He missed her, he missed it to kiss her or to hold her close. He wanted nothing more as to tell her how much he loved her but it was simply not possible. His mask was constantly under threat a little bit more with each passing day he was near Tonks. He spent nearly all day with her and slept only a room away, but the job hold them really apart, the job and his disguise.

Harry felt the inner turmoil of his love but could do nothing about it. He had to held out only one more day now.

* * *

**AN:** As promised the next chapter after only a day ;-) However this is an exception. The next will go up next week maybe even later as I am revising the last chapters more carefully and I intend to add some things. 

**WhateverStar: **As you could see, they didn't show their special abilities to Dumbledore. All they did was to duel with good and fast tactics and a large assortment of spells and powerful ones at that. But that is only reasonable for officers of the magical law enforcement and more so for Unspeakables first class.

**uten:** Tonks was with friends and at least one of the two warlocks except for the last duell. But this time Dumbledore as well as Remus and Flitwick sat beside her. Furthermore the only other people in the Room of Requirement were the students of the DA. They are all trustworthy, aren't they? The last bit is, that Harry was the one who set up the room. Had happened something, he could erase the shield between him and Tonks with a thought or 'wish' the room to protect his love. Not to unreasonable I believe.

**ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies:** Jared is Harry.

**skeeter17:** Well, as I tried to explain in the story he decided to join the Unspeakables and to enter this apprenticeship for himself. So he knew he would be ordered around and he accepted it willingly. He also has only to accept the orders as long as he is in the apprenticeship because this is under the control of the department. Later he would have to follow orders if he would accept an assignment. You are right, he missed Tonks a great deal but he can't show it because it would blow his mask.

**gryffindors:** I can't suggest a translator at least no technical one. All they deliver is stupid senseless text. The flair of the story would be blasted into pieces. The best way would be to ask a german with good knowledge of English to translate it. I thought of translating 'Dunkle Zeiten' that means 'dark times' but sadly to say, I don't have the time for that. That applies only more to Legacy of the mages.


	16. Attacks

**AN: There seems to be a little misunderstanding at the last chapter regarding to my answers to your reviews and my AN ;-) I don't intend to change any chapters that are already uploaded! What I meant was, that I am going to revise the last chapters of my story and change them in some aspects (as you should know by now the story is already finished on my PC)  
I am glad you liked the duels, it's really hard to come up with new moves and ideas for that. So much is already written and I try to avoid copy pther authors. Thanks for your reviews as always.  
**

** Chapter 16 Attacks**

It was finally the last day of his torture and Tonks kept stealing glances at him.

She was acting more nervous now when she was around him.

He sighed inwardly as she kept that behavior up during the breakfast.

He sat beside her and Rick on her other side. She took a glance at him and as he looked her into her eyes she looked down quickly and blushed.

As he knew why she was feeling the way she felt, he wasn't hurt.

He knew, her heart recognized him in spite of his disguise.

But she didn't knew it and it tore her apart and it hurt Harry, that it had to be this way.

As it was Saturday the students would got to Hogsmeade.

Harry scanned carefully the crowd of students in the Great Hall. He didn't think that anyone would try something with so many witnesses around but he wanted to be sure. His training as warlock kicked in automatically.

Some of the older Slytherins snickered again about Tonks and her bodyguards but a hard glance from Harry quieted them instantly. After the attack from Malfoy nobody dared to try anything at least until now.

He wondered how Tonks would react when he would show her his true self tomorrow. He was dreading the moment. He knew that she was going to be hurt but he hoped that she would understand the necessity.

"Jared?" asked Tonks.

He was driven out of his thoughts "Yes?"

"Is there really no chance, that we could go to Hogsmeade?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No. We covered it already at least ten times during the last days." Jared answered annoyed.

"But maybe Harry is there and is waiting to meet me. He said he would be around." she whispered.

"Tonks, believe me, he is not in Hogsmeade."

"But how can you know it?" she pouted.

"He isn't and that is my last word!"

Rick snickered quietly behind his hand.

"Can we at least go outside?" Tonks asked dejectedly.

"Yes, we can take a walk outside but didn't you have to mark some tests today?" Jared answered. She sighed and nodded.

"You're right. I will do them first." she gave in.

In the afternoon they walked over the grounds of Hogwarts accompanied by Richard and Remus.

Moony was telling them about some of the adventures of the marauders as Richard stopped dead in his tracks with his eyes on Hogsmeade.

They could see smoke over the houses and flashes of light in the streets.

"We have to help!" Tonks yelled and drew her wand.

"That would put you in danger!" Richard said seriously.

"But… but we are capable fighters. We… we could help." she pleaded.

Both stared now questioningly at Jared.

"Harry wouldn't have hesitated to help his friends." she said pleadingly.

Jared sighed, he wanted to help too, "Shit! If something happens to you, Harry will have my head for it."

"Remus, you are going to alert Dumbledore about this! You can follow with them. We three will go. Tonks, if you leave my side for a second, I will kill you personally, is that clear?" Jared ordered.

She nodded sincerely.

"Good. Grab this branch, I will make a portkey to the shack."

The three disappeared a moment later and Moony ran to the office of the headmaster.

They reappeared before the shrieking shack with wands drawn and secured all sides instantly.

"Ok, we will go forward with Tonks between us. Keep dodging minimal because we cover for each other too. Shields are to use for protection, levitating or transfiguring for unblockable curses and… Rick, we both will be using our full arsenal."

"Yes Sir." Rick acknowledged the orders without hesitation. He had full confidence in Harry's abilities even as leader.

"Lets go in the direction of the Three Broomsticks. From there we will look for the Trio, they will be in the middle of the fight. If we find them, you are to protect them. I will keep an eye on Tonks." Harry added.

"Yes Sir."

They went cautiously to the middle of the town.

The first Deatheaters they met in the middle of the street after five minutes. There were six of them and the Deatheaters attacked them instantly.

The three blocked the curses without problems and Jared levitated a bench in front of a killing curse directed at Tonks.

Then they all retaliated. While Tonks was using stunners, Rick and Harry were using harmful or deadly dark magic freely.

From the six one was stunned by Tonks, one was hurt and unconscious by Jared and one by Rick, two were killed with choking curses from Jared and one was electrocuted by Rick.

Tonks looked unsure at them both, but she looked at faces made of stone and shuddered.

She realized they hadn't defeated the Deatheaters, the both Unspeakables had executed them.

"They must have two orders." Harry analyzed, "I imagine their main mission would be to capture you, Tonks. But I wouldn't put it past Voldemort to kill you just to hurt Harry."

"That seems to be so or this scum hadn't used the killing curse on me. That was already the case with Malfoy." Tonks answered with grim determination.

"Lets go on!" Jared commanded and they were fast in the middle of the battle.

"There is the target! GET HER!" a Deatheater screamed. And now the three of them were the target and the Deatheaters stopped hurting and torturing the students.

They saw, that at least some of the students were dead, mostly seventh years.

"No more mercy!" Jared ordered with an icy cold voice his eyes blazing with power.

Now they began firing curses freely and no one was harmless, they took care to avoid the students though. But areas where only Deatheaters stood were quickly covered with blasting and exploding curses which killed or incapitated Deatheater after Deatheater.

But they were still overwhelmed.

"Now we know it for sure That was a trap only to get you out, Tonks." Jared swore.

"I am sorry!" she answered with a guilty look.

"No, don't be! They would have hurt the students though. RICK! You will take care of the students and the Trio. We both will lure them away!" Jared ordered.

Rick nodded sadly, "Good luck!"

"Come, we retreat in direction of the Shack! The area is more open and at the shack while we have more cover. But we have to reach it first."

While he explained it to her and stepped back he levitated three times rubbish in front of at least harmful curses while Tonks continued to fire stunners.

They had killed or stunned at least thirty Deatheaters but that left at least fifty of them.

Their plan worked and nearly all of the Deatheaters followed the two of them.

They used now every chance for cover in the street and kept firing curses at the advancing Deatheaters.

Again Jared took five down with a powerful dark blasting curse.

Then he whirled around as he heard the crack of apparition.

He killed the three behind him instantly one with a skull crushing curse and two with his throwing knives.

"They try to surround us. We have to move faster."

They couldn't apparate, because they wanted that they follow them further away from the students.

Five minutes later they heard screaming from a house right from them.

Jared was firing curses and Tonks ran into the house. He heard a "Reducto!" and her screaming in pain as one of the Deatheaters in the house yelled "SHIT! NOBODY WITH POTKEYS NEARBY! WARDS UP!"

He knew instantly that that house was another trap and was now warded against apparition at least.

He jumped out of the way, as a whole bunch of killing curses came flying in his direction.

Two Deatheaters ran out of the house followed by stunning hexes from Tonks.

"At least she is still alive!" he muttered not allowing himself to feel any emotion, because he had to concentrate on the fight.

The two Deatheaters screamed: "We take plan two! Burn it! She can't move!"

"Damn!" Harry swore as an instant later the whole house was burning and he heard Tonks' screams and the laughter of the Deatheaters.

He concentrated for a moment and ran into the burning house right through the flames.

"You can't save her, bodyguard!" one yelled and laughed.

Harry looked after his girl and found her lying in the center of the room, the burning flames only inches away from her. He walked over unharmed from the flames and knelt down beside her. Her legs were broken. She stared at him unbelievingly with tears in her eyes.

He concentrated hard and pushed the flames around them away.

Then he examined her legs and straightened them out.

She screamed again and fainted.

He felt another ward going up as he mended her bones with a spell, tears of worry in his eyes now.

He knew, the flames couldn't harm them, but the falling debris could. They had to hurry but Tonks was passed out from the pain.

He could guess, that the second ward was against portkeys so that was no option. He had to carry her out. He lifted her on his arms and walked in direction of the backdoor.

He kicked it open and ran for the next cover. It was a good thing though, because curses hit the spot where he just was.

He laid her down on the ground and began to fight the again advancing Deatheaters.

He held his ground and defeated Deatheater after Deatheater but then one shot a killing curse at Tonks and he jumped down and rolled with her out of the way.

As they came to a stop, they both were hit with multiple stunners.

The last he saw was order members running to them, then all went black.

Rick and Harry's friends were running after Tonks and Jared as soon as they had subdued the Deatheaters before the Three Broomsticks and the Order arrived.

"Where is Tonks?" Dumbledore asked.

"This direction. They lured the whole bunch away, at least fifty." Rick said and ran.

They saw the house starting to burn, as they were two hundred meters away.

They also saw Jared running in and how the Deatheaters raised wards.

"She must be inside!" Hermione screamed and all ran faster.

They began to attack the Deatheaters, as they heard curses from behind the house.

They hurried to get there and arrived in time to see Jared going down next to an unconscious Tonks. As they ran to them a Deatheater with a rope jumped at them and all three vanished.

The remaining Deatheaters disapparated instantly.

Hermione and Ginny broke down sobbing.

"They … they have her."

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked somberly.

"It was a trap. They attacked the students only to lure Tonks out. They didn't hesitate to kill, but now that they have her alive, they will try to use her to get Harry." Rick explained.

"We have to find him!" Dumbledore said.

"It is not possible." Rick answered wearily.

"Are you not allowed to tell us where he is or do you mean that?" Dumbledore asked.

"I mean it. It is not possible. But we have a real chance now to end the war. She is likely to be taken to the headquarters of Voldemort. Thanks to Harry's charm we will know where it is now. I will inform the ministry and you can inform the order. Together we will start a full fledged attack and end it once and for all." Rick said determined.

"You are right. We have to plan it carefully though. We will gather all at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore said determined too.

"Yes, we will meet there as soon as possible."

"Why it is not possible to reach Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Rick thought about it for a moment but then decided that the time for secrets was finally over. "Because, he is already there."

Dumbledore, Remus and Harry's friends looked shocked.

"You mean… you… JARED?" Dumbledore stammered.

Rick only smiled, "Yes, he is already a full trained Warlock!"

Dumbledore already had the information that they were Warlocks because as that they were introduced in the order from the ministry that Dumbledore got the day they arrived in Hogwarts. He also knew that Harry had planned to tell his friends about his education once it was finished. As he was going to be independent it was his secret to keep or to tell not one of the ministry. But Rick also knew that he would not tell it to any other person.

'Thumb!' Dumbledore fainted.

His friends looked, like they would join him soon.

"Tonks will have his head for that!" Ginny said grinning after a minute of shock.

Remus nodded, "And I will get what she left of him."

"Now. Now. It was his last test. He had to stay two weeks undercover as her bodyguard. If you ask me, that is punishment enough. What you all do not know is, that while he was away a week for you, he trained three years with me. How I can not reveal. Now think about how he felt these three years and how much he missed her. And now these two weeks! Now tell me again that you want to berate him."

They looked ashamed at this.

"Now we have a battle to plan. Would somebody revive the headmaster? But no word about this all! That all is confidential information and I only told you because I know Harry wanted to share this secret with you."

They nodded and Hermione revived the headmaster and then they started to gather their forces.

* * *

Schoggi: Die Sache mit dem AK sollte in diesem Kapitel erklärt worden sein ;-) 

Daly: Du hast recht ;-) Ich verwende oft chuckling aber was soll ich tun? Sie verhalten sich nun mal so und mir fielen keine anderen Worte ein lachtÜ Aber ich versuch es für die letzten Kaps zu ändern.

banudan: You can write your reviews in German if you like. Makes it easier to read them ;-). There are already some readers who do that.

q3tog4: You're right about that. That sounded already bad as I wrote it. laughing But for the hell of it, I got not around it to formulate it in a better way I trust you understood the intended meaning though.

uten: ducking and hiding You may have a point regarding to the duels in the Room of Requierement. I wrote my opinion already in the last chap, at least if I remember correctly, so I won't go into further discussion ;-) As for your question, I answered it in the AN at the beginning of this chap.

courteany: Well, that is my opinion for Dumbledore at least for this story. But IMHO Harry isn't mean, only confident and protecting his loved one and his friends. But that may every one decide for himself. I hope you are going to read the last chaps despite of my mean Harry and manipulative Dumbledore.


	17. The Riddle House

**Chapter 17 The Riddle House**

Rick went back to Hogwarts three hours after the departing in Hogsmeade. With him were the Head-Auror and the head of the Unspeakables, Mr. Stanley himself.

They were brought via portkey to the border of the wards and got instantly on their way to the office of the headmaster. But they were intercepted by McGonagall: "Gentleman, Albus is awaiting you in a more fitting room."

With that she led them to a room a level beyond the headmasters office. The room was large, about half of the Great Hall and the most important people of the Order of the Phoenix were already there. Now, shortly before an official mission, they all wore a dark red battle robe with a black phoenix on their back. The most of them were gathered over a map as it seemed to the newcomers. Harry's friends were also there but they sat separated in the background and talked quietly. Dumbledore beckoned the ministry employees over to the large table.

"Friends, these are the leaders of the ministry, the new Head-Auror Mr. Winston, the Head of the Unspeakables, Mr. Onyx and lastly Rick Weller the last not so secret anymore warlock. I am sure you three know the most of my friends here." He introduced them to the order. Stanley Onyx nodded, "Sure, we know them already. Lets get started! Rick, perform the tracking-charm! I hope Mr. Potter was as good as you claimed him to be."

Rick nodded and grinned, "He isn't. He is even better!" he said proudly and drew his wand. He waved it, spoke quietly an incantation and pointed his wand with a last jab to the map. A red dot flew from his wand and zoomed over the map which showed the whole UK. It came to halt over a spot not far from London. Dumbledore tapped the area with his wand and the map zoomed in to more detail. The red dot moved again and came to stop over a small town called Little Hangleton.

"This name sounds familiar." Dumbledore stated deep in thoughts.

Again they enlarged the area until they saw the exact location within the small town. But there was nothing to see there.

"I think, that is the town where Mr. Riddle Senior lived but I can't really grab it. It seems to be under a Fidelius charm." Dumbledore mused.

"That is more than likely. As far as we know, he came back to his body on this graveyard here and that is somehow connected to the Riddle House. So it is written in our files about Mr. Potter and his… adventures." Onyx stated as a matter of fact.

"So now we know where they are. Let's plan the final attack then!" Moody stated eagerly.

"Okay, if that is the headquarter of Voldemort we have to expect strong wards beside the Fidelius charm. This particular charm becomes useless as we know now exactly where the hidden home is. We will be able to see it, when we stand before it." Dumbledore explained.

"I have already gathered nine of my best Unspeakables to deal with any wards. As I heard, young Mr. Bill Weasley here is quite an expert too. He can join them." Onyx stated.

The redhead with the ponytail nodded.

"My team and the team of Mr. Winston will be here in three hours. Lets say we need another three hours to inform them and deal out the orders. The attack is going to start in about seven hours. All not needed for the planning should rest." Onyx declared.

Dumbledore addressed the order members, "You heard him! Go and rest! I will plan with the three here and Alastor, you can join us. You have more experience than the others."

The gathered people scattered out of the room. Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to the five adults and looked at them with tears in their eyes.

"Will they both be alright?" Ginny asked.

Rick sighed, "I don't know, nobody does, Miss Weasley. If Harry managed to keep up his disguise, and as it wasn't a simple charm what hided his true features so that is very possible, then they still might be okay. Voldemort wanted Tonks only to lure Harry out and as long as he doesn't have Harry, she will stay alive. I don't know about 'Jared'. He is expendable for them but let's hope they can convince them that he is needed too."  
"I think Tom will keep both alive. 'Jared' was a friend of Harry for the public. He is a bait as well as Tonks." Dumbledore corrected him gently. All his grudges forgotten in face of the final battle.

"Let's hope you are right." Rick said concerned for his apprentice and friend.

"But let's face the facts!" Moody warned, "They might be alive but that does not mean, they are well."

"We know, Mad-Eye. At least there is still hope." the teenagers nodded with tears in their eyes and left.

Ron turned around before he finally left and faced the headmaster: "I don't care what you say, Headmaster. I am going to be with you at this final battle to help my best friend and foster-brother."

He turned and left the room without waiting for an answer and left a stunned Molly behind.

"How dare he…?" she started but Dumbledore interrupted her, "Stop it, Molly! He made up his mind and this time you won't get through him."

She sighed, "I know and I will not be able to change Ginny's mind as well. Could you order them to fight in the back lines?" she pleaded with him.

Dumbledore nodded, "Of course. Harry would never forgive us if something would happen to them. Now go and rest!"

After Molly left, they began to plan in earnest.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry groaned as he came back to his senses. He was chained to a wall with iron cuffs around his wrists and ankles.

As he opened his eyes, he saw right into the laughing face of a Deatheater and the next he knew was the unbearable pain of the Cruciatus.

"That was for my friend you son of a bitch! You killed him in Hogsmeade. You can feel lucky, that my master wants to meet you… alive. I am going to inform him that you are awake now. I will take you both to him soon enough. Now… if you would excuse me?"

Before the Deatheater reached the door, he turned around and said smirking: "I forgot… CRUCIO!"

Again Harry tensed under the pain curse but no sound came out of him.

Then the Deatheater went out clearly dissatisfied about the lack of reaction.

Harry alias Jared turned his head and saw Tonks chained to the wall as well four meters away from him.

She was sobbing heavily.

"Hey! How long was I out?" he asked and tried to sound cheerily but failed because of the pain he was still feeling.

"Nine hours, I think. It should be Sunday now." she replied clearly shaken.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked concerned.

"This guy hit me twice with the crucio and my legs are still sore. Otherwise, yes." she answered exhaustedly.

"Well then, it could be worse. What… what is with you?" he asked as she started to shake. She was near a nerve breakdown.

"I… I am disturbed, Jared. I… feel something for you and I thought I lost you… that hurt me. But I also know I love Harry and now… now I betray him." she sobbed again.

"That is enough now! Wait a moment, I come and get you!" he said determined.

Her head flew up.

"What? How?"

She stared at him with red rimmed eyes as he suddenly was completely covered in blue flames and his cuffs began to melt. Then the chains broke away, he was free and the flames vanished.

"Well, that was not too hard. Now to you.. where are our wands?" he asked cheerily.

"Over there on the desk." she nodded her head in the direction still in awe.

"Now that was reckless of them." He said evilly grinning and held his hand up. Both wands came flying to him and he opened Tonks cuffs with a flick of his wand.

She flung her arms around his neck and sobbed. into his shirt.

He stroked her gently and spoke quietly to her:

"Tonks, please look up!"

She raised her head and looked into his caring eyes.

"Your heart didn't betray Harry." he said quietly.  
"Not?" she asked uncertainly.

"No, but your eyes did." he replied and changed back into his true form.

Her eyes widened and she looked deeply hurt.

"It was my last test. I had to stay two weeks undercover beside you without giving me away to you." he whispered.

"But Harry! Two weeks! I… I missed you so much! I was so worried about you! How could you do that to me?"

She sobbed again but this time out of disappointment.

"Tonks. It was even harder for me!" he said sternly.

"How…? You knew all the time that it was me!" she yelled.

"Because I haven't seen you for three years." He said quietly.

Her eyes widened and after some seconds her eyes lit up.

"That was it, what you meant with your last test and you look older too. You trained three years within the last… days?"

"Yes, I am now a full trained Warlock and yesterday was the last day of the two weeks. Can… can you forgive me?" he asked uncertainly.

She looked him in his sad eyes and hugged him fiercely.

"You have to forgive me. I had no right to criticize you. You have much more suffered than me. I am sorry for shouting. And I am so proud of you."

"Thank you. I better change back, in case someone comes."

She nodded and kissed him before he changed back.

"What now?" she asked.

"Well we have two possibilities. We can now try to get out of here fast or we can wait until the battle starts and wreck havoc during that time."

"What? What battle?" she asked.

He stroked gently over her neck and then he held her necklace up.

"I tend to believe, that they are on their way to this hell-hole now, at least as far as I know Rick."

"Who his he then?" she asked interested.

"My mentor."

"Now I understand. Well, are you up to fight, Nightwing?"

"Sure and you?"

"I am too. I have some scores to settle." she said grimly.

"Yeah, we could overwhelm him and then you could use his robes to sneak around here." he said grinning.

"And how are we going to do that?" she asked with a devious smile.

"Well, let me chain you to the wall!" he said mischievously.

"No." she backed away from him.

He grinned, "Not really, silly. You can hold the open cuffs with your hands and hide the wand in your sleeve."

"And you?" she asked relieved.

"I will hide."

"Ok."

She walked to he wall and stood as if she was still chained to it.

Harry changed to his tiger form and disappeared.

She smiled at this with new hope in her eyes.

Five minutes later the Deatheater came in grinning evilly but his grin died on his face as he stared at the molten cuffs where Jared had been.

"Where… where is he?" he asked Tonks.

She smiled and said: "Turn around!"

"What? That is the oldest trick of the world!" he said angered and fell hard to the ground a moment later as a 700 pound tiger jumped on his back.

He was out cold instantly as his face hit the stones with a loud thump.

Harry changed back and laughed. Tonks hugged him again.

"That is clearly sad. I wanted to pay him back." she pouted.

"Come on! We are better than that. Besides you can get some other asses to kick, that I am sure of. Lets chain HIM now to the wall."

She grinned and did it, after he freed him of his robes.

She took his robes and changed her face to that of the Deatheater.

They stole his wand too and simply snapped it.

"Where are my weapons?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I only awakened an hour before you." she said.

"Well that is bad, but not too bad."

He held his hand out and had the sword of Gryffindor in his hand a second later.

He still had his scabbard and placed the sword in it.

"What is your disguise?" she asked.

"This." He said and tapped himself with his wand. He became invisible.

Only as he moved, a slight blur of him was visible but that blur was much less to see than the effects of the disillusionment charm.

"That is very advanced." she whispered impressed.

"And the rest what Jared did not?" Harry joked.

She smiled but shuddered.

"That is creepy to hear your voice but not to be able to see you."

"And to see my girlfriend with the face of a man is not? A man who is a Deatheater who had tortured us both, I might add?"

She grinned, "Ok. You win… this time. Now what?"

"Now… well we could wander through the floors and take some Deatheaters out until the others arrive. Maybe we find out, where Snakeface is. I think, that is going to be the final battle. But if it is, please promise me something!"

"Wh… what?"

"Run away and look for cover! I don't want him to kill you to get to me and I might be forced to use my fire element fully and then you better be on the other side of earth."

She nodded, "I promise. Wait… Fire Element? The flames! You are a fire mage!"

"Well… I am still your Harry. At least I hope so." He sighed.

"Scan me and you know that you are for me! You are nothing but my Harry. But I am still proud of you." she said full of honesty and love.

"Thank you… I would kiss you but not with that face." he added with a shudder.

"Oh please!" she teased him.

"Dear Lord… we are in the demons pit and my girlfriend is teasing me. I begin to worry if I am sane."

"You? Sane? When were you ever sane?" she laughed.

"Every time I tell you, that I love you." he said seriously.

She smiled and changed her face back to her true form and felt invisible lips on hers a second later. She changed back after they parted.

"Well… that was strange, to kiss an invisible man."

"Ready to wreck havoc in dear Voldies home?" he asked with a devious tone in his voice.

She nodded determined and gripped her wand hard.

They sneaked out of the room and into the floor but Tonks tried to move inconspicuously like a normal Deatheater as far as they were normal in the first place. She was relieved that she wasn't alone in this creepy house

One other Deatheater met them and greeted Tonks, "Hey Nick. The master is awaiting you in an hour. Have fun until then!"

The next moment he fell down with a broken neck. Harry had sneaked around him and attacked him from behind. He opened the next door to hide the lifeless corpse.

There sat two other Deatheaters who looked up surprised at the dead comrade half hanging in the air and no one in the door.

Before they came to their senses, they met the blade of Harry's sword neck on.

Tonks had dragged the other in the room in the mean time.

"You are scary, you know that? Are you on a killing spree?" she asked slightly disturbed.

"No. I really hate it to do that but if we stun them and only one finds them he will revive them and then we are in even more trouble."

"You're right. But it is scary too. When this is over, I want my shy sexy boyfriend back!"

"Tonks, I will never ever forget that. Never. I have now blood on my hands." He said sadly and tears dwelled up in her eyes at his broken voice. She knew inside him had just something died.

"Harry, I love you and you have no choice. We all know that. Don't let it tear you apart." she pleaded.

"I won't, I promise. But I will also never be the same again. But your boyfriend, you will get back." he replied with a honest smile.

"I hope so. And you are sexy too. Now, if you aren't shy anymore but confident, that is ok by me." She said smiling as well.

"Okay. Let's go on."

They killed further thirty Deatheaters in that way. They changed their tactics though.

Harry was now in his tiger-form and spied absolutely invisible and if there was only one or two, he killed them with a bite to their neck or a quick stroke with his paws. The instincts as predatory animal made it easier for him to perform the kill. In other cases, they used curses, but only spells which were silent to avoid alerting other guards.

They dragged the bodies in empty rooms and closed them off with quick but complicated spells from Harry. Even Tonks didn't know the spells. Harry reassured her that the doors weren't to open with a simply 'alohomora'.

It was after two hours, as the activity in the house increased.

Voldemort must have become impatient with 'Nick'. They were wondering why that hadn't happened earlier. Maybe he was ordered to torture them until now.

Harry changed back and gripped his wand and sword. Now they would have to fight for real.

Tonks was about to hex the next Deatheater that was running to them but Harry held her arm down.

"Snape." He whispered.

"Nick! Where are the prisoners?" the Deatheater asked.

"Why? Are you going to rescue them?" Tonks asked him.

Snape's eyes widened and he drew his wand. Harry had sensed, that the rescue of her had indeed been his intention. He held now Snape's arm down and became visible.

"You don't want to kill your 'prisoner' do you?" he asked teasing.

"Jared! Then… Tonks? Puh! We have to get you out of here! He knows that you aren't in the cell anymore. What… what were you doing? And why are you still here?"

"Snape, how long are you here now?"

"A day. Why? I was summoned before the attack and am now tending the wounded."

"Because I bet, our forces are here very soon. You remember her necklace?"

His eyes widened and he nodded.

"And about what we did… well there are now around thirty Deatheaters less here. How many are there at all?"

"After the losses in Hogsmeade… only seventy that means now forty to fifty."

"Not the worst odds." Harry said grinning.

"You are crazy. And that all for Potter. I wonder where he is. I thought the last battle was his." Snape spat annoyed.

"Well, it is. Care to join us?" Harry asked cheerily.

"I think, we have nothing to lose anymore. I can very well help you to prepare the battle from inside. What about Potter then?"

"He is standing before you." Harry said and became visible in his true from for a moment and Snape gasped.

"You are… an Unspeakable?"

"Well, yeah. Long story. I change back now and you will lead us to the snake pit. And then you will get the hell out of here! Both!"

"Why…?" Snape asked stunned.  
"Because I said it!" Harry hissed and then added, "And if you don't, you may be fried."

"He means it!" Tonks said now seriously.

"Say, do you know by any chance where Pettigrew and Lestrange are?" asked Harry grimly.

"Sure, licking the boots of the dark lord of course." Snape sneered.

"How many are in there?"

"Ten, I think. They are the last guard. The rest is looking after you."

"Are there anti-apparition wards?"

"Yes but no anti portkey wards."

"We have to change that. I need a safe place for a moment." Harry said.

"Follow me!" Snape replied and turned around with a billowing robe.

Snape led hem through some corridors and on the way, they killed another three Deatheaters.. which were very surprised to be attacked by their own people.

He led them straight to a potions lab.

"Tell me, master of the fine art of brewing, is here anything that we could let explode in front of his ugly face?" Harry asked grinning.

"Why, Longbottom is the master of explosions." Snape smirked but nodded.

"Give me fifteen minutes."

"Good. I'm going to put the ward up. We can not permit that anyone leaves this cool party now can we? But I will make two special ones that will get you out. So you can accompany me to the den of Snakeface though and help me a little on the way."

"Okay." Tonks said and guarded the door.

Snape looked disbelievingly for a moment at Harry but then he remembered the accomplishments of 'Jared' at school. It would be hard for him not to underestimate Harry Potter anymore. He had definitely outgrown his image of a shy frightened schoolboy.

Harry concentrated hard and began to cast the complex series of spells for the anti-portkey ward and after that he produced two portkeys for his friends.

He was a little bit exhausted after that. To ward such a big house was draining, even for him with his huge magical reserves.

"Here." Snape said and handed him a potion.

He nodded and swallowed it. He felt the new energy in him instantly.

"Thank you."

"Here are your grenades. They will cause a fire explosion on impact."

"That is perfect. Now lead the way, Professor."

He led them to two huge double doors. They took out another ten Deatheaters on the way.

Harry changed to his tiger form and took a peek through the door after he switched to the other dimension. He changed back afterwards.

"They all are facing the door with drawn wands. You both will get out now! If you find the others, tell them to stay away from the house. You are going to land at the graveyard before the house. It is the place, where he came back to life in my fourth year. Better you change back, Tonks, or they will think you are an enemy. Besides, I want a last kiss."

"It will not be your LAST kiss or I will kick your ass!" she scolded him but changed back nonetheless.

Then she hugged him and kissed him senseless.

As they separated, they saw, that Snape was facing away from them.

"You can turn around again!" Harry said smiling.

Snape nodded to him with a hint of respect in his eyes and handed him the three glass flasks.

"Kick his ass for me, Harry!" he said sincerely.

Tonks hugged him and had now tears in her eyes: "Be careful."  
Harry nodded and said: "I promise!"

He kissed her quickly and gave them the portkeys.

He activated them and they were swirled away.

"Now to the fun part." he muttered to himself.

At the same time around fifty wizards appeared out of the air without a sound on four points hundred meters away around the Riddle House. They all were covered by invisibility cloaks or disillusionment charms. The four groups advanced silently to the old manor. As Dumbledore promised, once they knew through the tracking charm where the house was, they could see it. The Fidelius was useless in that special case. From every group two or three people separated and stood in front of the others. They covered the four sides of the home and drew their wands. That were the ten specialized wizards that would deal with the wards.

The other wizards were Unespeakables trained for battle, Aurors and members of the order. Dumbledore indeed had ordered the teens to stay in the background and give cover to the other wizards. At least they understood the need for that and would abide this order.

The wizards drew their wands and eyed the guards around the house warily.

Moody gave a whistle that sounded like a hawk. That was the signal to take down the wards. After they would fall, the rest was going to attack.

The ten wizards concentrated hard and raised their wands. As there were enough of them, they could cover the most wards with one attempt. They flicked them and shouted the incantations which would bring down the wards. A loud explosion and a blinding light later all the wards were shredded to nothingness. The forty other light wizards attacked before the surprised Deatheaters blinked their temporarily blindness away.

* * *

AN: I am short of time momentarily ;-) So I won't answer all your reviews. I thank you all for your reviews though. I naturally read them all and do think about the critical ones. I am sad to say, the battle between Harry and Voldy is final and it is going to happen soon, as you can guess now. Also there is no sequel planned for now. But you never know and Voldy himself is not the only bad guy. There will always be a dark lord or maybe a dark lady? Or maybe a dark group? Or there could be a sequel about Harrys and Tonks day to day life and 'little' problems or Voldys and Bellatrix' if the evil wins grin You never know. 


	18. The final battle

**AN: **Finally! I got the final battle ready for the upload. I had to rewrite much of the chap because I was not satisfied with my previous work. But now, I believe it is ready to enjoy. I also tried to explain the problem with the wards, some of you mentioned. There are two sets of wards. One is IN the house and that's where Harry placed his anti-portkey ward. And then there was an OUTER layer of wards, anti-intrusion wards and the like which covered the ground around the house. These were taken down by the specialists. But now, on with the story!

** Chapter 18 the last battle**

As the wards went down and the army of light attacked, the leaders stayed back for a quick analysis of the situation. Rick, Onyx, Dumbledore and Moody surveyed the battle with trained eyes.

„The wards went down as planned. You got an excellent team there." Dumbledore congratulated Onyx.

„They are specialists. That's their job." Onxy answered coolly.

The leader of the wards-specialists came to them to give a report.

„All wards protecting the outer territory are down, Sir. Our sensory charms detected further wards which are protecting the house itself."

„Which kind of wards?" Onyx asked curiously.

„We sensed an anti-apparition ward, quite powerful but still standard spellwork. We believe the dark lord himself or one of his more powerful underlings casted it. Then there seems to be another anti-intrusion-ward like the one we took down for the outer territory. It is keyed to something, maybe the dark mark. Any other intruder has to expect some nasty surprise, maybe an automatically casted crucio or something like that. If we get nearer to the house, we will be able to deal with that. But there seems to be a new ward, recently casted. It is higly complex spellcasting and surprisingly powerful."  
„What kind of ward is that?" Dumbledore asked.

„It is an anti-portkey-ward, Mr. Dumbledore. The complexion of the spellwork indicates the work of an Unspeakable. We know for sure, that this particularly knowledge didn't leak out of our department, especially as this is a newly developed charm." the Unspeakable explained irritated.

Rick laughed about that.

„What's up, Rick?" Onyx asked the old Warlock with a raised eyebrow.

„I tend to believe that there is someone in there who doesn't want that anyone escapes from the house to easily." Rick explained, „And do remember, there is an Unspeakable in the house."

„Harry!" Dumbledore gasped.

„If that is the case, we should respect his wish and leave the portkey-ward and the anti-apparition-wards intact." Onyx decided.

„Yes sir!"

„He seems to be quite active then." Onyx mused.

„That's sounding like the Harry I know." Rick grinned, „He is preparing our way, maybe he is even dealing with the dark bastard himself."

„Then we should clear the outer area at least." Onyx decided. As Dumbledore nodded, Onyx dealt the new orders to his men.

Dumbledore did the same with his men. And then the leaders joined their men in the ongoing battle around the Riddle House. As the four most powerful fighters for the light joined the attack, the battle began in earnest.

A wide spread line of light wizards moved in to the large house and that from four directions. It was like a web that was closing in around the old house. The flashes of the casted spells, curses and hexes enlightened the area like an unnatural thunderstorm. The sounds of exploding hexes supported that image. Dumbledore and Rick Weller came under the Death Eaters like gods of war. Dumbledore blasted his way through the dark wizards with highly powerful spells, which stunned three to four wizards each. But other, consiscuos Death Eaters were able to revive some of them quickly. Rick had not that much power but he had less problems to deal with his enemies in a more final way. He fired blasting spells or other lethal curses freely. If a Death Eater went down, who was hit from one of his spells, chances were good that he would never get up again.

Moody used the same line of thinking and fired mostly reductor-spells which dismembered or killed his opponents if he was able to hit them. The Death Eaters themself relied mostly on the unforgivables. So there were some losses on the side of the light as well, mostly wizards killed by the foreboding green light of the killing curse. But all of the Wizards of light were well trained, so the losses were kept to a minimum. The Death Eaters seemed to be the low ranking ones. The higher trained Death Eaters would be within the Riddle House.

Suddenly two wizards appeared out of nowwhere, directly in front of Rick Weller.

He could raise his wand in the last minute and the skull-crushing spell flew over the head of one of the newcomers.

„Snape, Tonks! Take cover!" Rick shouted.

They let themselves fall down to the ground and right in time, because two killing curses flew directly over them.

They robbed over to Rick and behind the gravestone where he was taking cover.

„What's your status?" Rick asked.

„We took down nearly thirty Death Eaters in there, Sir." Tonks reported in a no nonsense tone as she was practically dealing with a superior.

„There are only ten or some more left inside." Snape continued.  
„Where is Harry?" Rick asked.

„He was preparing himself to get into the throne room of Voldemort." Tonks reported.

„I wish him good luck." Rick prayed to the gods.

„Thanks. Now, lets deal with the rest of the bastards." Rick ordered and fired another spell around the gravestone. Again a Death Eater went down.

Snape and Tonks took cover themselves and joined in the fight.

Some minutes before the attack Harry still stood in front of the double door.

He cleared his mind of all distracting thoughts and changed into his tiger-form.

Without a sound he disappeared from his spot in front of the door and reappeared in the far back of Voldemort's throne room. The dark lord sat right of him about 20 feet away and hadn't noticed his arrival. The last guard of Death Eaters was in front of him with their backs to him about 30 feet away. They all were facing the door, wands drawn and ready to attack in an instant.

He changed back and became instantly invisible with a soundless spell. Again this action went unnoticed.

He placed silently the three flasks in front of him. With a flick of his wand they were hurled over to the Deatheaters and exploded in hot fire and sharp glass shards.

Three of them were instantly dead. The most of the rest was burning and screaming in pain. With another flick of his wand, the doors locked safely.

Voldemort jumped up and screamed "HE IS IN HERE! FIND HIM!"

Only four of the Death Eaters were able to obey his command. The others were busy rolling around the floor to extinguish the burning fire, but Snapes potion wasn't beaten so easily. It was burning despite all their tries to take out the flames. The fire burned through their skin until they didn't move anymore because they ceased to live.

Voldemort and the remaining four Death Eaters fired spells blindly everywhere around the room. They hadn't seen him until now and no idea where he was.

Harry used the time and casted a skull-crushing spell on one of the remaining four. He wanted to take out all of Voldemorts underlings before he would finally deal with the dark lord. He wanted no distractions during this final duel.

The fatal curse hit his target and one of the Death Eaters went down. Three were left plus Voldemort himself. The dark lord had seen where the spell came from and casted a revealing spell. But Harry was now well trained and left his position instantly. The revealing spell missed by more than four feet.

Still moving, Harry killed one more with a slashing spell targeted on the throat of the Death Eater. He was one of the few wizards, who could aim with such precision and out of the movement too. Unseen of Voldemort, Harry had moved further to the remaining two Death Eaters. They were still firing curses into the air, no idea where the attacker was.

Harry stood suddenly in front of Wormtail and he had yet to be seen.

Voldemort roared again: "FIND HIM YOU USELESS BASTARDS!"

He was still casting revealing spells but missed his target widely.

"Goodbye Peter!" Harry whispered and took a last look at the shocked face of the betrayer before he beheaded him with one swift strike of his sword.

Now Voldemort knew, where he was and Instantly flew curses at him. He jumped quickly out of the way and avoided the curses only by inches.

He rolled over the floor and as he jumped up, he stabbed the last Deatheater through the stomach. He recognized the features of this special Death Eater.

"Greet Sirius, Lestrange!" he whispered and tore his sword out.

"It is Potter!" she screamed before falling on the floor dead in a pool of blood.

Harry jumped away as the red beam of a Cruciatus hit the floor where he just stood.

He took a quick look around, only to see, that Voldemort was the last one standing.

"Fight like a man, Potter and reveal yourself!" the Dark Lord roared.

"As you wish!" Harry said politely and became visible. He knew that Voldemort himself wouldn't be fighting 'like a man' but Harry himself was bound to the codex of the warlocks.

They stood before each other eying the opponent wands raised and in Harry's case the sword too.

"Well, we finally meet again. I will have fun with your girlfriend when we are finished." The dark lord hissed.

"You are wrong in two cases. Firstly, my girlfriend isn't longer here and secondly, when we are finished, you will be dead." Harry said with an amused voice but it was laced with power and again he was surrounded by an eerie aura.

The room was filled slowly with the smell of the burning flesh mixed with the smell of blood.

"My servants will be here shortly." the dark lord taunted him.

"Sure. The few that are left. I have been on the lose for two hours in your precious home, Tom. What do you think I have been doing the whole time? By the way, the army of light is approaching and the few that are left will be soon battling them and fight for their own life."

A second later the building shook under an mighty explosion.

"The outer wards!" Voldemort gasped with wide eyes.

"Well, I guess they have arrived then." Harry laughed.

"It seems to be between the two of us then. Care for a duel?" Voldemort asked but attacked before Harry had a chance to answer.

Harry was hit with a really dark cutting curse and had now a huge slash on his left arm.

He holstered his sword, because it hurt too much to carry it with his wounded arm.

"You have no honor, Tom." Harry stated unphased and ignoring the pain.

Then he sent a bone crushing spell at Voldemort but he was easily able to deflect it.

The brown beam was deflected harmlessly to the ceiling and burned it lightly.

"You are using dark magic now? Isn't that forbidden?" Voldemort joked as they began to circle around each other. Despite their joking they were still eyeing each other warily.

"For you, yes, it is forbidden, but I am permitted." Harry joked back and fired an rain of ice shards against him.

He countered it with a fire ball which melted the ice.

"CRUCIO!" he bellowed but Harry simply took a step aside and fired a skull crushing curse at the dark lord.

"No mercy? And you are a warrior of light?" Voldemort was slightly surprised.

"No, a warrior of good." He answered and fired a whole series of bone crushing curses and stunners at him.

Voldemort was forced to jump out of the way and growled.

"Well then, so be it. No mercy! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort yelled and Harry levitated a chair in the way of the curse.

"Took a leaf out of Dumbledores book then? I am impressed."

"You will be far more than impressed… you will be dead!" Harry spat but still kept his cool.

Suddenly Harry heard a hissing sound beside him and fired a fireball at the huge snake. He killed her, but that distracted him and Voldemort yelled: "EXPILLIARMUS! CRUCIO!"

Harry wasn't able to react fast enough and lost his wand. He was hit with the pain curse instantly afterwards. Harry was able to keep standing and he bit back the shout of pain which wanted to escape his throat.

"Now lets take a look what two brother wands can make for a difference. CRUCIO!"

A beam three times as thick as the normal one was hitting him and now he screamed.

In the one minute he had to endure the curse, he stood shortly before to lose it. His world now only consisted of pain, there was nothing else. He had resisted so much pain in his short life, physical and emotional pain, but that was way too much. He only wanted to end it and he felt the darkness surrounding him and then .... he knew. If the darkness would swallow him completely he would be dead... it would finally end.. the pain would be over. But as he felt himself slipping away he had an image before his inner eye, the loving and smiling face of Tonks as he gave her the necklace and suddenly he didn't want it to end it anymore. He wanted to live and to love. He fought the darkness with all his heart. An he held on fueled from the love in his heart. Suddenly, an eternity for him later, it was over. Voldemort had lifted the curse from him unable to keep up the necessary power to held on the curse.

"That is nice!" Voldemort laughed, "I think I will keep it and have some fun with it when I am torturing your friends and your girlfriend."

Rage filled Harry now and something snapped inside of him. He jumped up with new inhuman strength all pain forgotten.

A magical surge was forming around him and whirled all the debris around him like a whirlwind. His eyes blazed with green fire: "YOU.. WILL… NOT… TOUCH… MY… FRIENDS! YOU WILL NOT DO SO MUCH AS LAY AN EYE ON MY LOVE!" he stated with a voice of pure steel.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort bellowed but Harry held his hand out and a lance of a bright blue flame shot out of it and hit the curse. The curse dissipated to the astonishment of Voldemort. The flame and the curse had canceled each other out.

Harry held his other Hand in front of him and yelled with all his might: "EXPILLIARMUS!"

Both wands flew out of the hands of the dark lord and came over into his.

The Dark Lord stood there now gaping.

An instant later Harry was surrounded by pure blue fire.

Voldemort backed away from him and the heat and shielded his face with raised arms.

But Harry ran over to him to start the final attack. Voldemort drew two daggers and lunged at him.

Harry jumped back at the last moment. Hadn't he, his throat had been cut.

He drew his sword now with his right hand and stroke at Voldemort but he blocked the blade with crossed daggers.

The heat which Harry was emitting in a growing rate was getting to the dark wizard, his daggers began slowly to glow and as Harry stroke the next time, he couldn't hold them any longer. The way for Harry's sword was free. He buried the blade deep in the heart of his enemy. The dark lord screamed as his body died.

"That will not be the end." Voldemort screamed with madness.

"Yes it will be!" Harry said icily and let his fire go free.

The body of Voldemort was vaporized by the explosion of heat and blue fire starting from Harry. The pure fire erupted in a single circular blast. And Harry was in the center of it. But Harry was emitting another thing, compassion for his friends and pure love for his girlfriend which fueled the fire further. As Voldemort's body was vaporized, he saw, that also the unholy spirit of the dark lord was blasted into nothingness from the fire of his pure love. Another last unearthly scream filled the air before the spirit wasted away and the expanding fire reached the walls of the house and all went black for Harry.

While Harry was dealing with the Death Eaters in the throne room and engaging the dark lord, the combined force of the ministry consisting of aurors and Unspeakables and the Order of the Phoenix was still fighting out there against the Deatheaters. While in the first place there were not much in the house anymore and also outside, reinforcements had apparated in and now around fifty light wizards were fighting sixty Deatheaters.

The light wizards were led by Dumbledore, Snape, Rick, Tonks and Moony and they alone were a force to be reckoned with.

They felled Deatheater after Deatheater and again Rick and this time also Snape killing them while the rest was mostly stunning them. For the first time in her life, Tonks was also using lethal curses and hexes. She sent exploding hexes ans slashing spells against the Death Eaters, hoping that Harry was staying alive.

After five minutes of fighting, three explosions were heard in the second story of the house.

"That is Harry!" Tonks yelled, "Whatever you do, don't enter the house!"

"Why?" Dumbledore yelled back to her.

Rick muttered to him, because he was beside him: "Because he is not only a Warlock but a fire mage as well."

Dumbledore gasped before he stunned two more Deatheaters.

They managed it to push them back to the house and there were no more than ten Deatheaters left fighting now. The light forces had lost around ten aurors and members of the Order and more were stunned or hurt.

Tonks stayed back now and looked worried to the windows of the second story.

"Please, be alright!" she prayed.

Flashes after flashes of light were to be seen through the windows and then they heard unearthly screaming.

Suddenly she saw the known light of blue flames. Her yes widened and she yelled: "TAKE COVER!"

It was not a moment too early, because a second later the whole building was blasted apart in an explosion of blue and white flames followed by a wave of unimaginable heat.

The light forces were just out of the circle of destruction and the ones nearest to the house got minor burns.

The Deatheaters, who had stood with their back to the house, weren't as lucky. They were now ash along with most of the house.

As the rest of the heatwave washed over them and they looked up again, there were only ruins of the old house standing, one or two walls here and there with parts of the first and second story. The rest was only debris.

"HARRY!" screamed Tonks and broke down to her knees heavily sobbing.

Remus was beside her in an instant and hugged her.

"He will be alright. I know it." he whispered.

Rick came also over to the two wizards: "Yes he will be, he is immune to his fire. We have to look for him though. You wait here, we will tell you when we find him."

Tonks nodded and buried her head on Remus chest.

"I hope he is alright! The scream, that was he. I know it." she sobbed.

Poppy and other healers were tending the wounded and the others stepped carefully in the house and levitated the debris aside.

After a hour they found nothing and Tonks became despaired.

Even Moony looked lost now.

Another hour later most of the wizards were back with sad faces.

Lastly Dumbledore came to them and said: "We have moved away every pile of debris and found nothing. There are only small parts left of the upper floors, but somehow I don't believe there could have anything survived, I am sorry."

Tonks jumped up and looked to the upper floors.

She yelled at the top of her lungs "HAAARRRRYYYY!"

She stared for an eternity at the upper floors and was about to start to run in the house now looking for him herself as a silvergrey shadow raised from one dark corner of the rest of the second floor where the center of the explosion must have been.

The shadow raised himself into the air and Tonks asked quietly "Nightwing?"

Then she yelled full of hope: "NIGHTWING!"

The screech of a bird of prey answered her and a magnificent huge eagle glided down to her location in large circles.

The huge bird landed smoothly exactly in front of her and changed back to a battered figure of Harry Potter.

She wanted to hug him, but he broke down before she could grab him.

"HARRY!" she screamed again.

Poppy rushed over and cast some spells on him.

"He is utterly exhausted, that blast, if it came from him, would have cost him his last reserves." she explained.

Snape came over and pured a potion down his throat.

After some minutes his eyes fluttered and he awakened.

"Hi honey." He whispered to Tonks and tears started to fall down her eyes.

Then she gasped as she saw his arm, "Harry! Your arm!"

He turned his head and looked at the long bloody gash.

Poppy gasped too and muttered some spells directed to the wound, "It was caused by a really dark spell. I can't heal it and it was poisoned too."

"WHAT? Po... poisoned?" Tonks yelled and began to sob again.

She stared full of sorrow at her love but he looked back confidently.

"Well, now I could use the help of Derion." he said slightly smiling.

A blue flame erupted over them and shortly after that they could hear and feel the powerful song of a phoenix. Derion was gliding down to him and landed softly on his shoulder.

He held his head over the wound and let some tears fall on it.

Blue smoke raised from the wound and then it closed slowly until there was no more than a fine scar.

"Thank you my friend." He said and stroked the feathers of his bird.

Tonks beamed now and tears of happiness started to fall as he hugged her softly, but still weakened seriously.

As they separated she looked him sternly in the eyes and asked: "Are there any more secrets left?"

He seemed to be pensive.

"Well I have yet to show you my properties other than that… well ... yes. There is one more." He said with twinkling eyes.

"Spill it!" she demanded.

"What here? Around all the people?" he asked grinning like a devil.

"I don't know what he means, so it can't fall under the department." Rick said shrugging.

"Come on ... please!" she asked with puppy-dog eyes and the surrounding people laughed at her antics.

He lifted her chin and kissed her softly on the lips.

Then he looked deeply into her eyes and said quietly:

"Okay, I'll tell you. … It is over!"

Her eyes widened and she whispered: "You mean it is really over? Finished? Done? He… he is dead?"

Harry nodded, "I buried my sword in his black heart and then let the heat out of me. He was vaporized before my own eyes. There was nothing left of him not even his spirit, because the magical flames were only powered by my love for you and my friends and cleaned his soul of all evil."

She hugged him fiercely and kissed him this time passionately and the others around them began to cheer and clap each other on their backs.

After she separated from him, he groaned and she could see that his eyes were filled with pain.

"Poppy what is it?" she asked worried.

"That are the aftereffects of a really powerful Cruciatus. I have never seen such a thing before, not even on Severus." Poppy explained with sad eyes.

"Harry, what happened?" Tonks asked on the verge of tears again.

"He.. he got hold of my wand and decided, it would be funny to try out how brother wands are working together. Well… they do work together very well. I really thought for a moment I would die from pain. I... I wanted to die for a moment." he whispered, his eyes looking far away.

Tonks gasped but then Harry smiled fondly, "But as the darkness began to swallow me, I saw your beautiful face with your beaming eyes, as I gave you the necklace for Christmas and I decided, that I didn't want to die. I wanted to live, so that I can show you, how much I love you and fought. Only you saved me, Tonks, only you." he whispered.

She hugged him again with beaming eyes and whispered in his ears: "I love you, Harry. I love you with all my heart and forever."

Harry continued his story as they separated again.

"After my torture he said, he would use these both wands on my friends and you… and then I snapped. Well.. you see the result."

"You must heal now." she pleaded concerned.

"Yeah, give me a bed and I will rest…" then he whispered in her ear: "And one of your fine massages would do wonder."

She grinned and nodded.

"Let's head back then. Headmaster could you charm a Portkey to my quarters? I am kind of burned out." He added chuckling.

The headmaster nodded with twinkling eyes and said: "Sure, Harry."

But instantly he was regarded with a cold stare from Harry, Tonks and Rick.

"What?" The headmaster asked irritated.

"Well... I would say you learned nothing headmaster." Rick stated coldly, "He had just saved the world and is a full trained Warlock and some other things as well. He is also a first class Unspeakable. I am sure you remember how you parted... not on friendly terms. And not even after that you show him the least respect. You are to regard him as Mr. Potter and if I would be in his place, I would demand that you call me 'Sir' as well."

The headmaster blanched, "I... I didn't realize how much I did him wrong."

"And you never will. You never will know how I truly suffered under my relatives. You will never know how it was for me to lose my godfather and just then you revealed me the real burden that lasted on my shoulders and on top of that you again left me to suffer alone, separated from my friends, not able to speak with anyone. And you will never know how I felt, as you putted the life of my girlfriend in danger only because of your drive for personal prestige." Harry said full of sadness.

Tears of regret fell now down from the eyes of the old headmaster.

"I... you are right. I am truly sorry about all my errors. I hope, you can forgive me one day. I will set up your portkey Mr. Potter. I would like to talk to you both tomorrow, Mr. Potter and Miss Tonks. And I would like to thank you both... to thank all of you for what you have done."

Harry nodded and grabbed hold of the portkey as well as Tonks but only after Snape gave him another vial with potion.

"That is my personal reserve for aftereffects of the Cruciatus. I don't know how much it will do after the curse you suffered though. You have to wait at least half an hour after that energizing potion."

Harry nodded, "Thanks... Severus?"

"It is nothing, after all you have done today, Harry." he said smiling.

Then Harry and Tonks disappeared and Derion followed shortly after.

* * *

**Thanks for all your reviews!** I hope, this chap answered some of your questions. Sadly to say there are only 2 more chaps left until this story comes to an end and one is only kind of an epilogue. I don't know, if I am going to write a new english story in the near future, because I am behind the schedule with my ongoing work in german. I am also busy with some new german projects for now, so you will have to be patient if there ever is a new English story. But you have the Author alert. I am planning to mention it in the title of the story, if it is going to be in English so keep your eyes open, at least, if you enjoyed this story ;-) 

** Athenakitty**: Nice to hear from you again. I think your questions are answered for now. Yes, Snape is thinking of Harry as an own person now and he does respect him now as well. A little bit more on that in the next chapter.

**BovinePimp:** Thank you for your many reviews!


	19. After the fight

** Chapter 19 – After the fight**

Tonks awoke with a start during the night and felt that Harry beside her was having a bad nightmare. He was twisting, groaning and muttering, 'No. Please. No. I don't want to kill!'

He was bathed in cold sweat and was white as a sheet.

Tears dwelt up in her eyes as she saw his suffering. She gently shook his shoulder.

"Harry! Wake up! It is only a dream!" she called softly to him.

After some more minutes of suffering he opened his eyes and she hugged him gently.

"Harry, it is ok. It was only a dream."

He snuggled against her and she felt, that he was on the verge of tears but didn't want to spill them in front of her.

She stroked him over his back again and again and only held him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently.

He shook his head.

"Please, Harry. Talk to me! I want to help you. Do it for me." she pleaded with a soothing voice.

He swallowed hardly and nodded.

After some minutes he started.

"I... I dreamed of all the death I caused. All the men I killed. I... I was in Riddles House again. I saw the eyes of the dieing again and again.. The blood on my hands. It was cruel. Then I was back in his throne room. I saw the victims of the explosion, the torn bodies, pieces of flesh and bones. I saw the burning wizards and heard their screams. I also smelt again all the blood and burning flesh and adding to that the cruel laughter of HIM."

She sobbed sadly about his suffering. He was such a noble and nice man and didn't deserve that.

"Harry, you only did what you had to do. They had killed countless people and would have killed so much more. You did nothing wrong. You saved us."

"I... I know, Love. But they were humans too... living beings that died at my hands. I.. I am nothing better than them."

She pushed him away and locked her eyes with his.

"Never say that again! NEVER! You are so much better then them. Never have I met a more noble man, never. You are a good-hearted and caring person, Harry. You are loving me, truly loving. That is the difference between you and them, the ability to feel and to love. Even, that you think about this so much is a big difference. They would be laughing and joking about that now. But you are sitting here and berate yourself because you had to kill your enemy. You didn't even chose that. You had no choice. It was you or them. NEVER AGAIN think, that you are no better than them. Please, believe me!"

He nodded and hugged her. "You are right. I'll try to get over it."

"I know. I will be there for you."

"I love you."

"I know. Now try to sleep a little bit more. You have to rest."

He kissed her softly and went back to sleep. She stayed awake for a while and watched over his sleep. Only as she saw that he was sleeping peacefully she went back to sleep herself.

They awoke two more times during the night but Tonks managed it to calm him down every time. The last time they needed no words. She hold him for a while and then he kissed her and tanked her before he went back to sleep.

As his friends Ron, Hermione and Ginny have been let in by Rick the next morning the looked uncertainly at Harry and this strange young girl that was sitting in his lap and stroking his back while whispering in his ear. He looked really sad and had dark circles under his eyes too.

They scrutinized the girl. She had long hazel brown hair. And was smaller than Harry and a little smaller than Tonks as well. Harry saw his friends and said something to her. She turned around and now his friends looked in a nice heart shaped face with blue-grey eyes which seemed to slightly shimmer green too. And she looked worried.

Ron looked to his girlfriend and whispered to her: "Who is this girl? I have never seen her before. I thought he was with Tonks."

Hermione shrugged.

Ginny continued to look at the girl until she saw the partly hidden necklace and she yelped: "Tonks?"

The girl frowned but Harry chuckled slightly.

Then her eyes lit up and she laughed.

"Yeah, who else would sit in Harry's lap?"  
"TONKS?" Ron yelled surprised.

"Yes, the one and only." Harry said smiling.

"Why are you looking so different?" Ron asked.

"She isn't looking different. She is looking like herself. Like her true self." Harry explained, "Have you ever tried to see the real Tonks? Now you do."

Tonks smiled a little bit sadly now, "Never anyone cared truly about me. They all saw only the shapeshifter. Even my friends at school wanted only have to do something with me, if I would make funny faces and such. With my boyfriends it was even worse. They only cared how her dreamgirl should look like. No one wanted to see 'me' The first and only one is Harry. He isn't interested in any form, face or tits. He wants to see me and he got in love with 'me'. He is the first one who ever truly cared about me, not what I am but who I am."

Harry's friends looked ashamed at themselves. They too had never wanted to see the real Tonks. Granted they came to know her better in the last weeks, but they too had ever thought of her as the 'Metamorphmagus'

They apologized to her for that and she accepted with a honest smile.

"We heard about your victory yesterday and Dumbledore wanted to held a speech at dinner today. We wanted to congratulate you all. But... why are you looking so sad?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked down and Tonks said: "Harry had nightmares for the whole night. He feels guilty about all the people he killed yesterday."

His friends blanched and Harry glared at his girlfriend.

"Wh.. what?" she asked uncertainly, "Have I done something wrong?"

She looked on the verge of tears at his disappointed glare.

"They didn't need to worry too about me." he said quietly.

"I... I am sorry, Harry. I hadn't thought about .... " she seemed really disturbed and looked down.

"We have talked very much in the last weeks as you had disappeared and we became close friends. We have talked about all and nothing and I guess I became used to it. I didn't want to invade your privacy. Please forgive me!" she pleaded.

His friends looked uneasy to no end. They knew how closed up Harry really was about his feelings, especially his bad ones. And Tonks looked really worried, not the least bit like the fun-making girl they knew.

He lifted her chin: "Hey love! Look up!" he said gently.

"While I didn't want to know them about the nightmares, it is nothing to dwell on about, ok? Next time let me deal with such questions about my welfare. But I don't hold that against you. Alright?"

She nodded slightly smiling and relaxed.

He smiled too and then grinned, "They would have pestered me anyway until I would have told them at least a part of what is worrying me. And I am happy that you became good friends. It isn't as if I haven't been there too... only no one knew it but your heart."

She smiled now more happily and hugged him.

"Yeah! For that we will get you!" Ron said now grinning.

"What did Harry mean with no one but your heart, Tonks?" Ginny asked.

"Well... I started to feel something for him... Jared I mean, but I knew, I still loved Harry. It began really to worry me... I felt as if I would betray Harry. I told Jared that after he was tortured in front of my eyes and I thought I would lose him. Then he burned his chains away and came over to me. He said: Your heart didn't betray Harry, but your eyes did and changed into his true self. Slightly older but definitely Harry." she said smiling and hugged Harry.

"That is so romantic... except that part about the torture of course." Hermione said.

"Was.. was it bad?" Ginny asked worried.

"It was even worse, Ginny. Much worse than you can imagine. But I don't want to talk about it and I don't want you to worry about it. It is over and we will live." Harry said honestly and seriously.

"What did you mean with he burned his chains away?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Well, as I am an Unspeakable, that is confidential information." Harry said grinning.

"You are truly an Unspeakable? And a Warlock as I heard?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah... you know already too much. Tonks what are we going to do with them?"

"Well, you could kill them... or obliviate them."

They gasped.

"Or you could show them your now official form." she added mischievously.

He glared at her but this time in a mischievous way, "Just you wait. I will get you for that one!"

"WHAT FORM?" all three yelled.

"My animagus form of course."

"What is that?"

Harry groaned and went to the place with the most free room and changed. He stretched once his magnificent wings and changed back before he went back to his gaping friends and proudly smiling girlfriend.

"Something else?" Hermione demanded.

"Don't even ask!" Tonks groaned.

"Hey, you want me!" Harry replied.

"Yes, I do." she kissed him softly.

"Hey, do you have a name?" Ron asked grinning.

"Yeah, he has. Moony named him Nightwing." Tonks said proudly.

"Nightwing? Why is that?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry, but that I can not tell you." Tonks answered grinning.

A hour before lunch Rick picked them up and said they were to meet Dumbledore now in his office.

They followed him and Harry gasped as he saw his boss, Mr. Onyx.

And that sneaky bastard had nothing better to do as to ask Tonks: "Miss Tonks, when did Harry reveal himself to you?"

"At the day he defeated Vo.. Voldemort."

"That would be the... 15th day. Congratulations, Mr. Potter. You have passed your last test." he said grinning and Harry groaned.

"Hi Mr. Onyx and thanks."

"You may call me Stanley as you are now an Unspeakable first class and our only Warlock too... independent of course."

"Yeah and I don't intend to work for a looong time." Harry said grinning.

"I can imagine. The headmaster had already informed me of his version of the events. Would you report us your version please? Miss Tonks feel free to add to that."

"Sure, Mr. Onyx."

"Please, call me Stanley too. Harry is like a member of our 'special' family and you are his soulmate."  
"It would be my pleasure, Stanley, but I have sadly to insist that you use my family name because I hate my first name."

Stanley smiled and nodded, "I know of that. It is mentioned in our files about Mister Potter that he berated the headmaster for that."  
Tonks and Harry blushed and Dumbledore chuckled.

Harry then recalled the events meticulously and Tonks had only to add what happened as Harry was out.

"Thank you very much Harry. Your salary for that job will be added to your vault as usual."

"Salary?"

"You didn't think you work for nothing, did you? You were working on a dangerously job and we honor that not only with words but also with an acceptable payment."

"Yeah sure."

"We will also suggest the both of you as well as Mr. Snape and Mr. Weller for the Order of Merlin. You Harry for first class the others second class. As the ministry usually follows our suggestions, you should be prepared for the ceremony next weekend here in Hogwarts."

"Hey, Headmaster!" Harry asked, "Is there any chance, that Tonks can get the next TWO weeks free that we can make a... trip around the world or something?"

All laughed at this except Harry that is.

"I knew that I couldn't get out of this one. Maybe... I am sure Poppy has a bed free for me. I should play a little bit Quidditch before then. Yes that would be a possibility." Harry mused but got a slap over his head from Tonks, "You will do no such thing!"

The others laughed even more and Harry admitted defeat.

"Now that was all. Harry, if you need a counselor feel free to come to us. We know what you are going through at the moment." Stanley added seriously and didn't miss the thankful look. Dumbledore looked ashamed, once more remembered of his errors.

"Thank you. If need be, I will come back to it. But Tonks is already helping me a great deal. I will rely on her for now."  
"That is even better. Now, you are free to go."

They got up and said goodbye to Stanley. Rick would stay until the ceremony and then their ways would part. But they would still be friends and visit each other though.

His three closest friends awaited him at the gargoyle and kept him company on the way to lunch.

The three became suddenly quiet as Snape met them at the corridor, also on the way to the Great Hall. But then however they got the shocks of their life.

"Severus! How are you?" Harry asked politely.

"I am fine and you? Did the potion help?"

"Yeah, thanks for that again. I felt still the effects but it became better. Do you have by any chance some dreamless sleep potion?"

"Yes I do, but you should be able to brew it yourself." Snape said smirking.

"I can do that but it would not be as good as yours." Harry said sincerely.

"You never told me what you got in your potions NEWT Harry." Snape now asked curiously.

"Well, it was an E."  
"You got an E?" Snape asked surprised, "Who did the test?"

"Mr. Orunar did the test."

"Mr... come again? Mr. Orunar? And you got an E? Even I got only an E with him. What potions did you have to brew?"

"Well a cure for leukemia, then the arditoraxis and the third stage of the wolfsbane."

"The third? But that is the hardest part! You should be able to get it whole. Do you want to try the whole potion some day?"

"Yeah, why not. I have no concrete plans for the next week and Tonks will be here. I only wanted to check my property but that can wait. It would be a pleasure."

"Well, then lets meet tomorrow at lets say 4 pm for the first stage?" Snape asked nicely.

"Sure. I am looking forward to it Severus. Oh... looks like I am to join you at the head table now. Well then."

He turned around to his shocked friends.

"Guys? Something the matter?" he asked.

"Who are you and what did you do to Harry?" Ron asked.  
"Well I grew up. And as Severus kept his deal and did treat me fairly in the last days of school, I buried my grudge. And yesterday we fought side by side our way through Riddles Home. He also helped me a great deal with the final battle. So we are now on first name base. And I am proud and happy about that too. Now... I am sorry that I can't sit with you... but if I have the chance, I will sit with Tonks. I hope you understand that."

"Sure Harry." Hermione smiled proudly at him.

"Miss Granger, if you feel up to it, you may join us for the potion." Snape suggested and she nodded beaming.

Then they went to their respective tables and Tonks didn't stop smiling at him.

At the dinner Dumbledore made his speech and as Harry had been asked to attend, he couldn't escape the thundering applause of the whole school.

After that they spent a very nice week at school.

Harry made the potion with Snape successfully and Hermione too. Snape congratulated both of them proudly for this achievement. Over the days, even Ron loosened up a bit against the potions master.


	20. Epilogue

** Chapter 20 Epilogue - The Ceremony**

Harry stood in front of the mirror in his room and straightened out his formal robe.

Tonks stood beside him.

"You are looking good, honey." she said lovingly.

"Thank you, but you look stunningly yourself, love." She smiled at this.

He groaned and asked not for the first time: "And there is no way out of this?"

"No. You kicked his ass and you receive the honor. That is your life." she joked.

"Now come on! We have to get to the great hall." she said, took his hand and accompanied him out of his quarters down to the hall.

The teachers, the minister and Mr. Onyx, Harry's boss were seated already at the high table. There were two seats saved for them.

This night there were no house tables but rows of seats for the audience in the hall. The students were there, some parents and the rest were mostly invited guests, partly from other countries and the press of course. Harry groaned as he saw the face of Rita Skeeter.

Some minutes after their arrival the headmaster stood up and asked for silence.

"Dear guests and students. We gathered together today to celebrate a great victory, a victory of good over evil, the defeat of the dark lord and most of his Death Eaters. We are here to honor the efforts of the heroes of this war. We are also here to honor all the brave people who fought for peace and to remember the victims of this war.

Many people fought against the evil with the name of Voldemort."

Gasps ran through the hall.

"But some of them stood truly out. There was for instance Severus Snape, who risked his life as spy. He worked his way up to the inner circle of the Deatheaters to gather valuable information which saved countless lives. He had to endure the pain of the Cruciatus very often, because Voldemort used it freely on his followers for the smallest reasons. He also risked his life, because we all know how Voldemort treated traitors. He also fought the last battle from the inside of the Riddle House and with that he helped our forces out there a great deal. For that he will be awarded the Order of Merlin second class. Another one who stood out was a young auror who stood by the side of Mr. Snape during the last episode of the battle from inside the house where she was kept as hostage to lure Mr. Potter out in the open. She was freed but instead to get out of there, she stayed and fought. For that she will be awarded the Order of Merlin second class as well. Also there was Mr. Weller, the last true Warlock as we all know now. He was retired because of a great personal loss, but as he was asked to help, he came back and stood by our side through many means. He also fought outstandingly at the last battle from the outside and at the attack of Hogsmeade before that to protect the students. For that he will also be awarded the Order of Merlin second class.

And finally we come to the greatest hero. Of course we all know, he doesn't like to hear that, but he is still a hero. Mr. Harry Potter. He was the one, who freed Miss Tonks and fought side by side with her and Mr. Snape inside of the Riddle House. He also made it possible to find the house in the first place, so that the army of light could attack. And lastly he was the one, who defeated Voldemort finally in a fight against all odds, as he defeated firstly the ten most powerful Deatheaters who guarded the dark lord on his own and after that he killed Voldemort himself. Yes, he is dead and this time he will not come back. Sadly to say, me, the head of the department of mysteries and some selected wizards and witches confirmed it, as we went into a pensive where Mr. Potter stored his memory of the final battle."

Murmurs ran throughout the hall and some hands raised.

"Yes, Miss Skeeter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why did you say it was sadly? Sure that would be a great moment to watch?"

Dumbledore looked asking to Harry who tensed noticeably. Tonks gripped his hand under the table and pressed it reassuringly.

_Flashback_

_It was three days before the ceremony. The core of the order gathered and asked Harry to attend. Mr. Onyx was also in the meeting._

_Dumbledore gave Harry an apologetic look._

_He asked: "Harry, we have to ask you a favor."_

_Harry sighed, "You want to see it, right?"_

_Dumbledore nodded._

"_All of you?"_

_They all nodded. Harry looked at the gathered persons. Even his friends were there._

"_Only the last confrontation?"_

"_All what happened in his throne room. We know, that it is hard for you, but this time we have to be sure, that it is over. But take it not, that we don't believe you. We all do."_

_Harry nodded sadly and Tonks laid her hand reassuringly on his leg._

"_Ok, but let me say some things first. I know all of you here and most of you are very dear to me. Let me make it clear, what you are getting yourself into. As you all know, I killed people in there and I will never forget that. I tell you, it was cruel and horrible. You will see blasted apart bodies, burned flesh and gore everywhere. You will see the Deatheaters burning and hear their screams and smell the burning flesh. Get that clear, it will be a really horrible experience for you and I promise most of you will never forget that and you will get nightmares from it. As my love and my friends know, I still have them._

_Most of you haven't also seen Riddle himself yet. That alone is worth a nightmare. You can still get out of that."_

_Nobody moved._

_Harry sighed._

_He faced his friends, Hermione, Ron and Ginny._

"_Please, consider it! I don't want you to suffer from this and you will suffer."_

_Ron cleared his throat, "Harry, we promised you, we would stay by your side to the last moment in this war but we didn't. We want to know what happened. We know, you could kick us out and we know you only care for us. But I have to see it."_

_Harry nodded, "Hermione?"_

"_I will stay."_

_He turned to Ginny, "Ginny. You are so young and you already suffered enough from his hands. Please, don't do this to yourself! I know, you already had nightmares. Don't add to this. I know you care for me, but it is not worth it. You know already what happened. You know, I killed people, I killed Riddle and I was tortured beyond imagination. Please! You are like my little sister and I don't want you to see this. You are so sweet, caring and innocent. You will not be the same afterwards and you will lose at least a part of that innocence. Please, do me the favor! Do it for me!"_

_She sobbed now freely and finally nodded. She hugged him and got out of the room._

_Then he turned to Tonks. She had tears in her eyes too._

"_Tonks, I love you more, than you can imagine. You are there for me and are helping me through this. I know, that you love me too and care for me deeply. But I also don't want you to see this. You may be an auror and have seen enough violence, but in some ways you are innocent too. You also will lose some of it. I... please for our love, don't do this. You will get nightmares too and you will suffer through it. And who will help me then? Who will hold me, when I have to hold you?"_

_She sobbed now too._

"_Tonks, I know, you were with me for a part of the battle in the house and have already seen the violence of that, but there is one more reason I ask you this. You know already that I was tortured. I know, you feel sorry for that a great deal, but I also know the extend of your love for me. I fear, if you see this torture, it will tear you apart. I really don't want you to see this especially."_

_She hugged him fiercely and kissed him._

"_Will you leave?" he asked gently._

"_Yes, I will. I understand your reasons. I would like to be there for you through this, but I understand. I will be there for you afterwards."_

"_I love you, Tonks."_

"_I love you too." she ran sobbing out of the rooms._

_He sighed. He knew, Dumbledore would stay and Mr. Onyx too. Moody would also stay. Then up to the Weasleys._

"_You two have helped me a great deal. You don't see me as the boy who lived, but as a member of your family. All what I said to Ginny and Tonks is true for you too. Please, don't do this to yourself. You are like my foster-parents. I would hate it to hurt you."_

"_Harry, you would never hurt us, but I want to see this and I think, Arthur too because you are like a son for us. We want to see, what happened to you. Maybe we can help you then."_

"_I will stand by Molly. We appreciate your caring, but we will stay."_

_Harry sighed, "You will suffer through it. But I will be there for you afterwards."_

"_Thank you, Harry and thank you, that you talked Ginny out of it." said Molly and pulled him into a hug._

_Then he went to Remus, "Don't even ask, Harry. I know you care, but I want to see what you went through, even if I can never sleep again. Thank you, but I will stay."_

_Harry rolled his eyes but nodded._

_Then he went to Snape and Molly, who hadn't seen them together after the fight gasped._

"_Severus, you have already done so much. You have suffered too much. You don't need to see this."_

"_Thank you Harry, but I want to see him die. I need that. I need to see for myself, that it was not for nothing. Only then I will find peace."_

_Harry smiled and laid his and on Snape's Shoulder._

"_I knew, that you would say that. So be it."_

_He gave a last pleading look to his friends but they didn't go._

"_Alright, let's get over with it."  
He pulled the memory out of his head and putted it into a special pensive._

_He started as he made himself invisible, he didn't need the others to know, how he got into the room. His second form was still a secret, at least to some of them._

_Then they entered the pensive and watched the whole fight. All were white as sheets, as the grenades exploded and the forceful and hot blast tore apart the bodies of some Deatheaters and set some others on fire._

_Remus and Severus both had a look full of glee, as Harry beheaded Pettigrew and impaled Lestrange. Hermione and Ron nearly fainted as they saw all the blood, the bodies and parts of it._

_Then came the moment of his torture and all sobbed, Hermione even screamed "NOOOO" as the beam of the two wands hit him and he screamed his pain out to the world. They all could see the extend of his pain in his eyes, they could see, that he was shortly before to give up and simply die. Only in the last moment the sparks in his eyes lit up again and he fought. Molly broke nearly down as she saw that. They all looked in awe, as he got up after that and the surge of raw magic developed. They looked proudly at him as he stood up again for his friends and his love and they gaped, as he blocked the next curse. They stood absolutely still, as he impaled his sword in the body of Voldemort and let his fire go free. Then it was over._

_As they got out of the pensive, Ginny and Tonks were there already and waited for them._

_All were white as sheet, as they came back and Hermione, Molly and Ron threw up as one. The others cleaned the mess with some spells. Molly broke down sobbing and Arthur supported her._

_Hermione fell Ron around his neck and sobbed too._

_Ginny ran to Molly: "MUM! What... are you alright?"_

"_She will be, Ginny. It... it was horrible." Arthur said quietly._

_Ginny hugged her mum to support her too and shot Harry a worried look._

_Snape walked over to Harry, laid a hand on his shoulder and nodded to him._

"_Thank you Harry for what you have done. We all owe you for that."_

_He left the room after that._

_Tonks looked at all the people with wide eyes and hugged Harry after that._

"_Was it so bad?" she asked._

_Hermione looked up with tear strained eyes, "Tonks, promise me something."_

"_Wh... what?" she asked disturbed._

"_Never ever ask Harry to show you that. NEVER. It would tear you apart to see him suffering like that. I.. I don't know how he could stand that. I knew, he was hit by this curse before and he was also hit with a normal Cruciatus by Voldemort. You could see the pain in his eyes, but he didn't even mutter a sound. But that all was nothing against the power of the combined wands. I will never forget his screams. He looked like he wanted to die, because of the pain. I knew, I would and it nearly broke me."_

"_Hermione, I wanted to die that moment. But then I saw Tonks before me, as I gave her the necklace and I wanted to survive to see her again. If it hadn't been for her and her love for me, I would be dead now." Harry said quietly._

"_That is the first time ever, that I wish, I had heard to Harry's reasons. Tonks, please promise me!" Hermione demanded._

_Tonks looked with sad eyes at Harry and nodded._

"_I promise."_

_Harry hugged her and then said seriously, "It was hard for me that is right, but you should all realize something. It is over now, I am alive and happy with my love. Concentrate on that and let the past be past." _

_Hermione gave small smile and nodded._

_Harry got up and walked over to Remus._

"_Are you alright?" he asked._

_Remus had tears in his eyes and shook his head._

"_No. No one should ever suffer like you did, Harry. I… I couldn't imagine how hard it has been for you. But I will be alright. I only need time."_

_Harry nodded and Remus hugged him._

_Then he went over to Molly. She looked up at him with tears running over her cheeks._

_She pulled him into a hug and sobbed, "I am so sorry, Harry."_

"_You needn't. It is over now and he is gone, Molly. I will live and be happy now."_

_She nodded and hugged him again._

"_Thank you, for all what you have done, what you had to endure."_

_Harry smiled and nodded, "I did it for you, my family, my friends and my love."_

_She smiled too and nodded._

Harry came out of his flashback and looked Dumbledore in his eyes. Then he nodded.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Miss Skeeter, you don't know, what you are talking about. You haven't seen the torn apart bodies. You haven't heard the screams of the burning people, even if they were Deatheaters. You haven't smelled the blood and the burning flesh. You haven't seen, how Mr. Potter was tortured beyond imagination. The Cruciatus is a curse, that delivers unbelievable pain, but Mr. Potter stood his ground and didn't even scream. But that was nothing against that what followed. Did you ever hear of brother-wands? They don't work against each other. But they work very well together. Mr. Potter was hit by a Cruciatus of the combined power of brother wands. If the pain of a normal one is unbelievable, that pain was beyond imagination. The screams of Mr. Potter will haunt me till the very end of my life. You will never understand how great his deed really was, never. It was a great moment, yes, but in another way as you see it. We all are happy, that it is over. And of course he will be awarded the Order of Merlin first class. Now I would ask the Minister to hand out the awards."

Fudge stood up and handed the awards to the people in the mentioned order. The last one who received one was Harry and he was asked to give a speech.

He stood in front of the speakers desk and looked pensive and serious over the gathered audience.

"You all know, that the war is over now. Voldemort is dead and he will stay so this time. But you should ask yourself why he became the menace he was in the first place. I will tell you the answer. It was because of you all."

The crowd gasped the shock clearly written over their faces.

"Yes, it was because of you. Of course, it was not you alone but you played a great role in this. There are two reasons. Firstly, he got too much power because nobody did something against him, the ministry even denied his return for over a year. Now you say, it is the ministry who was wrong. Yes it was, but you were the ones who elected them. You were the ones who believed the shit the minister told you in his papers and you all condemned your former heroes to insanity. The guilt lies along you as well as by the ministry, because nobody stood up to them. I will tell you something. Had that happened in the muggle world, he would have been kicked out of his office before he could have said Voldemort, not that he ever would. Voldemort didn't have so much followers and his goonies weren't the most powerful wizards. If you all had stood up to him together, it would have been a matter of days, but because of your fear, only a handful fought against him. That is your failure alone.

The second reason is the racism in the wizarding world. A great part of you believes in pureblood superiority and condemn half-humans, werewolves and other magical beings. With that attitude you made yourself powerful enemies and drove them to support the dark lord.

Why? What is so bad with werewolves for instance? You believe they are monsters? You are wrong. I know one. He is one of the most caring people you will find. He is no monster, but a human with a disease. He is human 29 days a month and suffers only one or two nights a month through his disease. He even keeps his human mind during the transformations thanks to Mr. Snape. He isn't a danger to humans and measures for safety could been taken. You create disliking and hate, because you shun them and mistreat them. And what is wrong with halfbloods and muggleborns? Nothing. If you continue to close them out, the wizards will die out! Not instantly but it is countable in decades. The reason is inbreeding. You need the muggleborns to bring fresh blood into our world. And you know what else? They aren't worse than purebloods. In fact, my friend Hermione Granger, a muggleborn witch, is the most intelligent student of Hogwarts in decades. Not one pureblood can take it up with her. And you shun them. You are nothing but hypocrites, because in most of the purebloods is blood of magical creatures as well. I warn you now, keep that up and the next dark lord will rise in a matter of years. It lies now in your hands to build a lasting peace."

The crowd was silent and all gaped at him. Dumbledore looked proud and began to clap.

Slowly the teachers followed and after that the more intelligent of the crowd.

After some minutes Harry smiled and raised his hands.

"I have another announcement to make. It is a more happier one I think."

The crowd stared at him curiously.

"Someone dear to me asked me, what I intended to do after the war, because of my only four NEWTS. Well, in spite of it I got a honorable job, I would say." said Harry chuckling and Molly blushed furiously.

"What is your job, Mr. Potter?" a reporter asked.

"Well, as I am an independent Unspeakable, that would be confidential." Harry chuckled again. He enjoyed this visibly.

"I told her as my answer, that I intended to make a long holiday after the war, find a woman to love and then found a family."

"Now, the holiday has to wait for some days. I found my love, my one and true love. She is the reason, why the holiday has to wait, because she is teaching here till summer. So I have my love, I will have my holiday, I even have a nice home, well more than one.

Now what is missing? Right, the family. Now, Miss Tonks, would you come to me please?" he asked gently.

She blanched, as she stood up and joined him in front of the crowd. She stumbled nervously over one of the steps but Harry caught her easily. Not one dared to laugh about her mishap.

Harry smiled reassuringly and had nothing but love for her in his eyes.

As she stood beside him, he took her hand and fell down to one knee.

The crowd gasped and you could hear a needle fall down.

"Tonks, I know that you love me with all you heart. You stood beside me during the fight, before that and afterwards. Without you and our love, I wouldn't have survived the war. Now you are helping me to cope with the consequences. We are not even a year together, but I know, I love you with all my heart. You are the only one, you are my soulmate. You make me happy. I want to share the rest of my life with you. Nymphadora Tonks, would you do me the honor and marry me?"

With that he took a small box out of his robe and flicked it open. In there were two beautiful glittering rings of platinum.

She had tears in her eyes, as she pulled him up and kissed him in front of all the people passionately. After they separated she smiled full of love and happiness and said, "Yes I will marry you, Harry Potter." And she added quietly, "but only if I can keep my last name as joined name, that all can still me call Tonks."

"Of course." he answered smiling and kissed her again.

Now the crowd stood up and gave standing ovations to the newly betrothed pair.

Molly, Ginny, Hermione and McGonagall had tears in their eyes.

"Mr. Potter!" Rita Skeeter called him.

"Yes?"

"Will you allow the press to attend you wedding?"

"No, because I honor my privacy. I am no celebrity, it would do you good, if you would finally realize that." he said in a cold foreboding voice.

"But the public has a right to hear all about the wedding of the most famous hero!" she insisted.

Now Harry growled and his eyes lit up again with power. That had been clearly the wrong thing to say.

"What from the words 'I honor my privacy' did you not understand? I will not permit any reporter to our wedding. An I will take measures against unwanted and uninvited ones, that you can be sure of, and that includes especially you. And now, that we are on that, I tell you one more thing. I forbid you herewith officially to build any monuments or use my name for holidays or any other of that crap. I was not the only one who fought. Many died during this war. If you want honor someone, honor them. If I see anywhere a monument of me, I will personally blast it into pieces."

"Hear! Hear!" Ron shouted and laughed.

"If anyone dares to use my name without my permission, he will wish that he would never have known me. The daily prophet knows already what I mean. I will take measures to stop and punish such violation of my rights. By the way, the money we got from our regress because the lies and standers in the daily prophet about my fiancé and me we gave to St. Mungos."

The crowd cheered.

Rita sat heavily down to her seat, but Harry saw the determined glint in her eyes.

"Any other questions?" he asked with smile.

"Yes, what happened to Mr. Shacklebolt?" asked a woman.

"May I ask who you are?" Harry asked friendly.

Dumbledore looked also interested as many of the present aurors, because nobody had heard of him after his imprisonment.

"I… I am his wife and after… after the betrayal he has done to you and Miss Tonks I heard nothing of him." she explained with tears in her eyes.

Harry smiled fondly, "Have no fear. Nothing happened to him. I of all know, that people make errors. He did, was he thought was right and thought of as a minor problem. He didn't think about the real consequences for us and that was his only error. As the danger is now over for us, we will hold no grudge against your husband. He is currently in a holding cell in the department of mystery. But even if we do hold no grudge, he betrayed confidential information and that is still treason. However, I spoke for him, because I knew that he was working against Voldemort on two fronts. He will not receive the regular punishment for this, the kiss, but he will be punished. His efforts for the war at the ministry and the order of the phoenix will be carefully weighted against his treason. As I, as the wronged and my fiancé spoke already for him, his punishment should not be too hard. Maybe he can even keep his job. We shall see."

The woman ran to him and hugged him sobbing.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. You are such a noble man. And you are very noble too, Miss Tonks. Thank you so much."

Tonks blushed at this.

"Can… can I visit him?" she asked full of hope.

Harry turned around to Stanley and he nodded.

"Sure. Ask Mr. Onyx over there. He is the head of the department."

Now Fudge growled and shouted: "She will do not such a thing! He will be punished! He is a traitor!"

The crowd booed at this.

Harry turned slowly around and glared at the minister coldly. His eyes burned from inner power as he said in an icy voice:

"Minister, I am sorry to tell you, that you have no saying in that matter, as it was a secret of our department that was revealed. Therefore we decide the punishment."

"But it was treason."

Harry stroked his chin pensively.

"You know, you took an oath as you became minister. You swore to serve and protect the wizarding world of Great Britain. As far as I am aware, you ignored my statement taken under veritasserum about the return of the dark lord. You lied about his return to the public and let grow his power undisturbed for a year. You broke your oath. I would say, that is treason if there ever was one. Maybe we should take a look in this matter and maybe in your account too?"

The minister blanched and fell back to his seat.

"You can't do that!" he bellowed.

"No, he can't." said now Mr. Onyx coldly, "But I can. And as you just now compromised yourself, I will. Consider yourself under probation. I declare herewith an examination of that all. Your account is frozen and I will inform the Wizardgamot about that."

"There is no need. Because I am the head of it, take it, the Wizardgamot is informed. We are awaiting your results." declared Dumbledore with twinkling eyes.

Harry smirked, "Sometimes the right wins indeed over the wrong."

Then he turned to the crowd, "Remember what I said about your responsibility for the Government!"

Then he smiled at Tonks, "Now, I would like to relax with my fiancé. What do you think about that?"

"Well, I would like a dinner for two in your rooms and then we will celebrate our engagement and make plans for our wedding."

The crowd clapped loudly as they left the hall.

As it turned out, Fudge got sacked and his funds were disowned because the investigators found indeed the proof for bribery.

Shacklebolt had to stay for a year in prison, but was then released even in his old job as auror but as an low-ranking one. He would have to work his way up again from the beginning.

Tonks and Harry married in the summer holidays the first day after the school was over.

Coincidentally one Rita Skeeter was hold this day and the following in the ministry cells because of charges to be an illegal Animagus.

As Harry Potter and now Mrs. Nymphadora Tonks-Potter were married, she was pregnant in the second month. The spent their honeymoon at the coasts of California and after that they moved into his home in Godric's Hollow. And they will be happy for the rest of their life....... at least we hope so. Nobody can be sure about that in the case of a Harry James Potter.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry to say that, but that was it. My first try to write something in English. I hope, you all enjoyed it! For my part, I thank you all for your reviews. It really helps if you get the impression that someone is reading your story and that your work is appreciated. Thanks for that. I also liked to read your critics and I am going to keep it in my mind for further stories. Thanks for that as well. I uploaded the last both chapters together because there is not much happening and it would be unfair to let you wait further for some last scenes. I am astounded to see, that I got over 400 reviews and for a little bit I am still hoping to reach 500 ;-) That is not comparable to the reviews I got for my german stories.

Some of you asked for a sequel, some asked for another story. I won't promise anything for now. Chances are now 60-70 that I will either translate 'Legacy of the mages' or 'The power of the Seraphim' or that I am going to write a new project in English. I enjoyed it too much to get and read all your reviews, so I won't lightly give up on you all, my English reading fans. But I am hard pressed for now with German projects and mostly with the writing of my first completely own story. I do hope to finalize it this year and maybe I find a way to get it printed. That is my dream. We will see if that happens. At least I hope to get it ready in time so that I can make it a gift to my parents and other relatives for christmas.

**Again: THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! THANKS for reading and reviewing! **


End file.
